New school,new friends,new crush?
by NadiaMiki
Summary: Alice move from Moscow to Japan because her granpa, new school, new friends and mostly she got new crush ! But what happened when her past haunting her? Will Shun be able to help her? AxS DxR JxB AxM, next will be RenxFabia
1. Alice's New School and Friends?

I know this is sorta lame but mind me if some sentence miss or anything, this is my first story for bakugan battle brawlers instead Im making it no "BAKUGAN" . Sorry ! But I promise any comments from you all I will take it.

Me of course **DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, just own my character, please mind me !**

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's New School and Friend…?**

* * *

><p>ALICE P.O.V.<p>

Hi, Alice here, my name is Alice Gehabich and call me Alice, I was born in Moscow and I had a grandfather and grandmother which is I live with them, my parents passed away because of an accident. Now, Im an 16 years old young girl. I was sudden transferred to Japan for a reason, my grandfather got his big job there and me with grandma must join.

"Alice ! Have you finished ?" Grandma shouted from kitchen.

"Yes grandma ! Just give me a sec !" I half shouted from my room, I look once more to my mirror. Im now wearing a Japan's uniform, I wear a white shirt with green tie, green shirts and I got dark blue bag. It's a simple uniform but I like it a lot. Once I have done with my clean uniform, I run down to the kitchen.

"Oh grandma ! Good morning !" I greet her with a smiled.

"Good morning,dear. Your grandpa is out earlier now, and Oh my gosh ! Look what time is it !" grandma gasped and look at the time.

I jumped and take the toast and quick wear my shoes, "Im late ! See you grandma !" I open the door and quickly run.

"Shoot ! I got 10 minutes before the school start ! I don't wanna be late on my first day school !"

I run and suddenly bumped into someone, I nearly fell down but 'that someone' captured me. I open my eyes and saw a guy with a black raven haired with long ponytail and his brown eyes. He pulled me and I regain my straight.

I snapped quickly, "Oh gosh ! Im so sorry !" I bowed and quickly run towards the school.

"OMG, I feel so awful today." I muttered under my breath and sighed.

I don't what's God plan make me bumped into someone but I only get 5 minutes left ! I run and I can feel my breath got stuck, I quickly enter the school and search the teacher's office.

"Excuse me, Im the new student, I want to know my class." I spoke to a teacher.

"Oh ! You must be Alice Gehabich am I correct?" A woman spoke to me with a smile and I guess she is my teacher.

"Yes I am, you must be my sensei?"

"Correcto Alice ! My name Sayumi Tachikawa. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you too." I bowed and give her a smile.

"Now, lets take you to the class." She lead me to a class and I could read its 2-B. I guess it **IS **my class.

Sayumi Sensei went into the class and leave me in front the door. She announced the class that they will have a student. I could hear there are mumbles, awe, and asked the teacher is he or she, well Im not concern about it anyway. Sayumi Sensei let me in and introduce myself.

I went in my nervous, oh well. "Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Alice Gehabich. Hope we can be a good friend." I bowed and smiled widely.

There is an awe, the boys starting at me, the girls chattered.

"Any questions?" Sayumi Sensei asked. A guy raised his hand and asked.

"Is Alice having a boyfriend?" he asked bluntly. Everyone in the class silent and waiting for my answer.

I frowned and giggle, "No, of course, I never had a boyfriend in my 16 years life."

Everybody in awe again and the boys (Oh-ho) planning something. I just smiled.

"Well, if there aren't any questions, Alice please seat at the right of Mr. Kazami there." She pointed me an empty chair. Well, I don't know who is that Kazami but I swear, that Kazami guy is the one who saved me this morning! I got to thanked him but wait! He looks so lonely there, I wonder why. He just stared at me when I went to my new seat, I also stared at that honey browny eyes. But then I quickly avoid it and start my lessons, I would bother him if I keep staring at him, so I took my notebooks and write all Sayumi Sensei taught. I swear I could feel someone staring right to me and I feel shivered down.

'Oh this is **JUST** great.' I thought sarcastically.

-Lunch break times-

"Hello Alice, my name is Runo Misaki." A cheerful girl come to me, she had a blue haired and green eyes, I can feel she has a warm eyes.

"Hello Runo, pleasure to meet you." I smiled to her.

"First day school huh?" She grinned to me. "It will be fun! Trust me !"

"It should be fun." I smiled again.

"Hey Alice, meet my friends here. Hey Guys! Come here and meet Alice !" she shouted to 4 students who are chattering there.

"Alice, meet Danma Kuso." She pointed a brunette boy with his google head? Oh that's cool !

"Yo ! Just call me Dan." He pointed himself.

I giggled, "Hello Dan, nice google head you have in your head." I smiled and giggled.

"Oh right, thanks !" He scratched his head and look blushed.

"And then, this is Julie Makimoto." She pointed a tan girl with ponytail, she had a grey eyes.

"Hello Alice ! Call me Julie and Im so happy to be friend with you !" She waved her hand and smiled.

"Hi Julie, Im happy too." I smiled.

"And there is Marucho Marukura and Billy Gilbert." Runo pointed to a small guy with glasses, he had a yellow haired with blue eyes, and another guy who had a long down shoulder blonde haired, with grey eyes and white-red cap.

"Hello Alice." Marucho smiled to me and bowed.

"Hi there Alice ! Call me Billy !" he pointed proudly to himself.

"Hi Marucho and Billy." I smiled and grinned.

"Ah,yes one more. Its Shun Kazami." Runo pointed to my right, the raven haired guy.

Shun just ignore it and look to window. Wow, he sure the hard type one huh?

"Hi Shun, Um—Thanks for helping me this morning." I smiled nervously, he looked me and stared.

'Oh Gosh ! That honey browny eyes is so adorable ! But I avoid again that eyes, I have my vow and I AM NOT going to feel anything to guy, throw it away Alice !' I shook my head again and avoid Shun, I faced back to Runo and the others.

"So, whats incident that Shun help you? It's quite rare for Shun to help anyone huh?" Runo glanced at Shun.

"It's nothing really, I was bumped to him when Im in rush, and he help me from falling down." I maintain smiled.

"Wow ! That's cool ! I never known Shun is quite helping despite his cool and loner personality." Julie babbling but Dan gave a shot glare don't-speak-to-much to Julie.

I silent and glanced to Shun, I jumped that he was staring at me, 'Oh God, Will I get the trouble?'

"You know Alice, you must beware of Shun's fan girls, they are quite scary." Marucho advised me.

"Yeah, they are like cannibal when a girl tried to approach Shun, wow ! They give her a deathly glare and brought her to girl's bathroom to be… You know…" Billy couldn't continue and I know it.

I nodded and glance again to Shun, he is quite famous for his handsome and cool huh.

"And avoid the fan girls, this is a good advice for you Alice, don't waste it." Dan advised me and I giggled.

"Hoho looks like -giving-advice is up to date huh?" Runo mocked Dan.

"Shut up Runo ! I was just giving advice so Alice wont feel get the risk !" Dan replied with his annoyed voice.

Oh-ho I think someone angry. I giggled, this is will be a fun school.

END P.O.V.

* * *

><p>SHUN P.O.V.<p>

I was walking in peace at this morning, the sun is so bright, I hope I will meet someone new today. I hate those pesky fan girls, what the heck is wrong with them making fan girls? Huh. Runo was always saying that I must dismissed those stupid girls but I just shrugged, I couldn't do anything after all.

I heard a running footsteps, yeah, it must be coz school gonna start in 8 minutes but I could use my ninja skill and make it in time. The footsteps is more more loud and now, THUD—someone bumped into me and almost fall down, I quickly grab 'that someone's ' wrist. And I saw a orange haired girl with dark brown eyes, oh ! I can hear my heart beat faster than usual, I wonder why. I pulled the girl and straight her, she kinda snap out.

"Oh gosh ! Im so sorry !" she quickly bowed and run again and I could hear she muttered, "OMG, I feel so awful today." And sighed.

'That uniform…is my school?' I thought confused.

I never see her, is she maybe a new student? I grinning and use my ninja skill quick to school, went to my locker taking all important things and walk to class. I could hear the girls' whispering.

"Oh My God! Its Shun Kazami ! He is so cool today."

"Yeah ! I was wondered why he hasn't have any girlfriend. I wonder will I be the one?"

"Oh no ! I will be the one ! He is waiting for me !"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, 'Dream on.' I thought sarcasm.

And yeah, the school bell ringing, Sayumi Sensei introduced a new student and wait. She is the girl I help one ! I looked right into her dark brown eyes, yes, that beautiful eyes have captured my heart, wait. Did I said that? No, Im not meaning I like her or what, but—I don't know, this is strange.

When Sayumi Sensei asked her to seat at my right, I feel she was shocked looking at me, I can see right she is full of confused and awkward. Oh that's just great ! Will she be one of that fans or what ?

The whole lessons, I was just staring at here, I wondered. Yes, I wondered, why she always avoid me? Did I do wrong? No, it cant be, I just meet her this morning.

When the lunch break times, Runo came to her and introduced Dan and the others include me, she was smiled all the time and giggled, is she a happy-go-lucky girl? Hmm…. I looked at the window when they start to introduce themselves. Boring.

"Ah,yes one more. Its Shun Kazami." I could hear Runo introduced me.

I just ignore them and stare at the view.

"Hi Shun, Um—Thanks for helping me this morning." I heard her thanking me and I start staring at here again, her voice look nervous, I wonder why? And my eyes met her dark brown eyes, It was just a few sec then she avoid my eyes again, she turned to Runo and started chatting, Dan give her an advice to avoid the fan girls, she glanced at me then turned again, I swear I saw her jumped. Another glanced again. 2 times. Interesting.

I grinned and look at the windows lazily. 'This will be just fun.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the story, sorry lame.<strong>

**Review please !**

**Thanks for reading . :)**


	2. Runo's Welcome Party Part 1

Oh my Gosh ! Im so thank you to my new Reviewers ! :D

**Thanks to Cody-Fujisaki : Oh thanks a lot ! I will work hard for another chapters so please I need some comments about this story, thank you so much !**

**And so another of reviewer, thanks a lot to **werwhowe r.

Im sorry if the last chapter got so many mistake and left words, forgive me !

Alice : Nadia-san, could I speak the disclaimer one? Please please? Before Runo and Julie caught me !

Sure Alice, go ahead then.

Alice: NadiaMiki **DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, she only add some of her characters. **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Runo, Julie: Alice !

Alice: ups, better get going ! *run away

Sigh. Those girls aren't stop til Runo satisfied, fine. Let get START !

**Chapter 2**

**Runo's Welcome Party Part 1**

* * *

><p>RUNO P.O.V.<p>

Hmm, I was wondering If I could make a welcome party to Alice. She will be our new member of our gang of course, I must discuss it with Julie and the others. Its still 5th periods and I need 2 periods to end this school, I glanced at Alice who sit 2 seat right to me. She seems uncomfortable with Shun there, I wonder why and what's wrong with her, or maybe she is afraid with that stupid jerk fan girls of Shun. I sighed, if those pesky girls know Alice was bumped into Shun they will go berserk like hell never on their dream. Sheeesh...

Yeah, at last end of school ! I quickly find Julie and the others who chattered around.

"Hey guys ! Wanna do some welcome party to welcome Alice? This will be fun !" I spoke cheerfully and looked at their confused face.

"Why not Runo?" Dan snapped and half-shouted it means he is agree with me.

"Yeah ! This is will be fun !" Billy lift his fist. Oh Billy, you look like wanna fight with me.

"I agree. How about you Julie?" Marucho asked Julie who still in confused face.

Julie thinking and she seems got an idea, oh-ho this is bad one. Julie's mind always full of stupid ideas, last year's welcome party to welcome Billy as new friends, she ended make a couple date, that was include me and Dan, she and Billy, Marucho and Shun just sat there watched us, I don't mind with Dan of course. I—Um—Maybe I like him, wait ! No ! No! Its not like that ! Argh ! Forget it ! I shook my head when I remember those stupid things.

Julie grinned evilly, oh-ho this is bad. "Of course I will ! This is will be a fun and good party !" She shouted and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Then lets asked Alice and Shun." I went back to Alice's seat and Shun is also still there, I wonder why he waits for Alice.

"Hey, Alice, will you come to our welcome party this night at 7.30 p.m? And of course it will be at my small restaurant." I pointed myself and smiled.

"Oh, that's sound good ! I will come but I don't know your address, I still new in this area." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Shun will take you there." I winked and look Shun who is looking confused and glaring at me.

"Right Shun? Oh please ! You will join our party right?" I pleaded and make a puppy eyes.

"Fine." He sighed and stood up from his seat.

"You better walk her home Shun, so you will know her place." I winked teasingly to him and he glared what-the-heck to me but he just silent and nodded.

"Alice, will you mind Shun walk you home?" I asked to Alice and she just smiled and nodded.

"Why sure, after all he is the one who saved me." She smiled widely and stood up.

"I will take my leave now, Runo. Get ready for the welcome party of course." Alice winked and walks home with Shun.

" Be careful Alice ! And don't worry, Shun will take care of you." I waved my hand and said matter-of-fact.

She just giggled and turned away. Yeah, I was speaking the truth, after all Shun has a gentleman character, more responsible than Dan and Billy. I glared at Dan who is so childish. I sighed.

"Now guys, lets get ready for the party." I walked home with Dan and the others. We planned some schedules for the party and looks like everyone have the same plan with Julie. I sighed.

'Oh no, not again. Shun will hate this.' I thought matter-of-fact. Shun hate being paired with a girl due to his hate of his fan girls but I guess if it is Alice, he wouldn't mind.

END P.O.V.

* * *

><p>SHUN P.O.V.<p>

I was walking home with Alice and what do you guess? Her home is the same way with mine. We just silent in the way, I was thinking a topic to make her speaking but I can think any. Ugh. This one is a harder type than I think. Still silent and suddenly Alice broke the silent.

"Um—Thanks Shun for walking me home." Alice thanked me but she didn't face, just looking down her feet.

"No problem." Was the words I could said.

"Um—Will you fetch me tonight?" She asked with her nervous sight and tone.

"Sure, why not? You haven't known Runo's restaurant and I wouldn't mind it." I shrugged.

She widened her eyes and faced me, I face her back and frowned.

She giggled, "Oh Shun, you are so real gentleman."

I flustered a bit, "None of your business."

"Oh don't be so cold Shun, and don't worry, I wont be your fangirl." She continue giggled.

I widened my eyes hearing those words, then I grinned, "Fine. Its not like you would be one."

"Oh yeah sure -cool-whatever-he-thinks." She laughed like whispering.

I rolled my eyes and grinned again, "You are interesting one." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, here is my house, thanks for walking me home Shun. I will wait you at 7 p.m. " She smiled widely to me.

I swear that is the beautiful smile I ever seen in my life, I blushed a bit, "Fine."

"And don't late -punctual ."

"I wont and never late."

"Okay then, see you." She waved and entered her house.

I grinned and continue walk to my house, I still got much time so I will train my ninja training with grandpa.

END P.O.V.

* * *

><p>ALICE P.O.V.<p>

"Hm, what should I wear? This is confusing. Hm…" I look at my wardrobe which full of shirts and dress of course some skirts.

It's really fun talking to Shun, I thought he is the loner type one who wont speak to anyone, maybe I should thanks to Runo who make Shun walked me home. I got knowing Shun better now, and I wont nervous again next time we chat together. Oh I cant wait it ! Oh no! Throw it away Alice ! You have the vow ! You have the vow ! Don't you dare break the vow ! Don't you dare fall in love with Shun ! I sat at my bed silently and sighed, I dont hate remember anything that happen back in Moscow.

"Ugh ! Stop think it again ! And choose the clothes now !" I scolded myself and quickly get my clothes.

Now, I am wearing green long shirt and yellow sleeve with white short pant, simple is better I thought. I choose wearing a white shoes and it making more simple. Yes, I like simple fashion, not too fanatic about the newest fashion. I look at my watch and it show me 10 minutes to 7, I waited at my living room where my grandma was watching television.

"You are going somewhere Alice." Grandma asked.

"Yeah grandma, some friends make a welcome party and I was invited." I smiled.

"Be careful dear, I don't want any same incident back when we lived at Moscow." Grandma looks worried, she touched my hand.

"Don't worry grandma, I got a friends who will protect me." I smiled and touched back her hand.

_TING TONG_

"Oh, it must be Shun." I hear the door bell ringing and walk to the door.

"Shun?" grandma asked me.

"My new friend. He is quite nice and loner one." I smiled and open the door. Stood there Shun who wearing green black shirt, and black long pant, his ponytail still same.

He smiled at me, "Am I late?"

"Not really, you are very punctual." I smiled to him.

"Oh you must Shun." Grandma stand beside me and smiled.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Mrs-" Shun stop, he haven't met Alice's Grandmother nor he knows her names.

"Just call me Christina." Grandma smiled. "Now, Alice, go on and have fun, don't forget my advice, stay out from a bad guy, I don't want _'that' _incident happen again." Grandma looks serious and I just smiled to lighten the situation.

"Yes, grandma I promise, you have told thousand time you know." I giggled.

Shun looks confused, I know he must be asked what incident.

"Now, lets go Shun, I don't want to be late for the party." I walked out from the door.

"Oh yes, please excuse us, Christina-san." Shun bowed and walked away following Alice.

'He looks so polite to the eldest.' I thought amazed.

We walked through to Runo's restaurant and I walked beside him. He looks so cool today. I wonder is he wearing the clothes everyday.

"What incident is it?" He asked me broke the silent.

"Um—Its nothing big." I smiled and I didn't look at his face, I stay smile and I don't want to show my pathetic sad face.

"Are you sure? Not telling any?" Shun curious make me more smiled.

"Oh Shun, you are so sweet, but no I wont tell any, beside its nothing big." I face him and grinned.

He shrugged, "Im here when you need talk." He smirked.

"That's kind of you." I smiled again.

"By the way, you look so pretty tonight." Shun blushed and scratch his head, look away from me.

I blushed redder, "Um—thanks Shun." I smiled and I could feel my body heat up.

We walked in a silent and I was surprised that Runo's restaurant aren't too far from my house. The restaurant looks small but I could feel inside was warm and many people come. I walked inside with Shun and saw Dan, Runo, Julie and Billy sat at their chair. Someone missing.

"Where's Marucho?" I asked Runo.

Runo shrugged, "He said he got something to do and will come about 8. And looks like we wont start our party." She sighed.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked confusedly and looked at Shun who shrugged.

"The restaurant is full now, more customers come and we cant start if they here." Dan groaned.

"Oh ! I will kick these people out !" Julie groaned and lift one of her foot.

Everyone looked at her with mumbles and frowned.

"Julie stop it." Billy hold Julie who was pissed.

"Oh well guys, we can wait until some customers gone." I smiled to lighten the pissed condition.

Shun just shrugged and walk to a empty seat in the corner. He sat there and watched the view of city through window.

"You should sit too Alice, oh, and why don't you accompany Shun? He looks bored and lone." Runo grinned evilly, I have a feeling they plan this.

"We will call you if the customers decrease." Dan Pointed himself proudly.

"Oh yeah sure ." Runo mocked him, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up Runo !" Dan replied angrily and they start their usual arguments.

Julie and Billy didn't mind them and they started their chattered. I walked at Shun's table and sat there.

"You didn't join them?" Shun frowned.

I shook my head gently, "No, They have their own talk. I shouldn't bother them."

"Is that why you sit here with me?" He asked still frowning.

"Im sorry if I bother you but you look lonely and I want to chat more with you." I smiled and bowed my head, I don't want to face him.

Shun smirked, "I don't mind it all."

I lift my head and widened my eyes, frowning, I could see that honey-browny eyes which make me melt down. I could feel my cheek warm and heated. What happen to me? This isn't me ! But I cant stand that adorable eyes, the eyes reflect of warmth and I could feel save just look at that eyes.

"Um—Thanks." I blushed and muttered something under my breath,* _"Glupo mne."_

Shun smirked widely and laughed. "Why are you so red? And what the hell did you muttered?"

I frowned and blushed more, "Nothing, its nothing. And for your information -smirking the heat make me red ! You know the temperature on Japan right ? Its summer ! And its hot!" I cross my arm and babbling all way.

Shun frowned and laughed. "What so funny -laughing?" I frowned look at Shun's strange behavior."

"Your babbling is funny." Shun smirked and I blushed even redder.

"Huh !" I look away through the window and I don't even face him, I was pissed.

"Oh look who's pissed. Mrs. Always-face-Red." Shun chuckled.

I smiled, I never thought chatting with Shun will be this fun. I treasure this Friendship with all my heart.

END P.O.V.

* * *

><p><strong>*Glupo mne= Stupid me in Russian language.<strong>

**Awww, That's so sweet Alice ! I never know you will be ended with Shun.**

**Alice: Oh please ! I have a vow !**

**Yeah sure, whatever you said, Alice.**

**And I thank you for reading my lame story, I will work harder on next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW…. :)**


	3. Runo's Welcome Party Part 2

Hiyaa ! I come again to my newest chapter ! I don't know if you enjoyed it or not but I hope you WILL ! hehehe. Anyway, as usual I welcome any comments from you all about my story including grammars, enough vocabs and how I arrange the story. Thanks for all who have read it so far. And Im sorry if this too much chit-chat, I promise the next chapter will be the last of the party, promise.

Dan: people will mock at your story !

Me: Oh puh—lease Danma Kuso ! Don't you dare say it or I will call Runo.

Dan: Oh no you don't !

Alice: Dan, you really don't scare if the author gets mad huh? She will throw you away like Runo.

Shun: And I will enjoy laughing your butt's got kicked.

Dan: SHUN! I WILL KILL YOU!

Alice: Shun!

Me: Gee, don't mind them guys, well **I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY IT'S CHARACTERS, I just own my OCs that's all**. Hey guys! The story will start anyway, if you mind, please quite down or I'll throw you out.

Dan,Alice,Shun: 'Gee, she is so scary.'

Me: LETS START !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Runo's Welcome Party Part 2**

Rain started to drop and slowly become heavier, in a small restaurant sat there, a group of teens who looked having fun with their selves. One girl, yeah one girl who was talking non-stop with a handsome-ponytail-guy, they look enjoying themselves away from their friends. Another yes, Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami the two friends who suddenly (unbelievable huh?) become a close friend in just a day.

"I wonder when we can start the party, its almost 8 p.m. and the rain is heavier, oh I have a really bad feeling about this." Alice muttered and glanced at the clock.

"Easy, princess. You need some patience you know." Shun chuckled as he saw Alice pouted.

"Yeah sure Mr. so-patience-until-world-could-explode-coz-your-patience." Alice pouted again and mumbles some Russian words.

Shun frowned and raised one of his eyebrow, "Wow, I never know you could speak different language Mrs. So-good-mocking-people-with-different-language."

Alice slowly shape a smile and giggles, "Oh Shun, you are such childish yet you have a gentleman side I admit. But yeah, I could speak other languages."

Shun blushed, he could feel his body heat up and his face redder, "Shut up, its not like I want!"

Alice laughed at Shun's funny behavior until she couldn't stop, "You—you should see your funny face!" Alice said on the sidelines of her laughter.

Now Shun's face is even redder like a tomato, his body heat up and he can feel his blood run through him with high speed ( get the picture?Good, if not, call me ASAP !)

"Hey guys ! Lets start the party now! The customers are going home." Runo smiled at waved at Alice and Shun.

Alice sighed and mumbled _'finally' _while Shun rise from his seat, "Finally we start, I got bored here." Shun groaned and muttered under his breath.

"Oh Shun, how mean are you ! I was talking to you the whole time and you dare said you got bored ?" Alice put her both hands in her hip and tries to act angry at Shun.

"No no ! Its not that ! I was getting bored of this place not you of course!" Shun waved his hand quickly, scared if Alice got really mad at him.

'Wow, I wouldn't know Shun fell for it easily.' Alice slowly again shape a huge grin and laughed out loud, she put her both hands at her tummy.

Shun raised his eyebrows, "What so funny?"

Alice continue laughing (harder !) at Shun, "You should- see your cute face ! I don't believe you fall so easily, Shun."

"Good actress huh you?" Shun smiling as he has gotten praised by his mother.

"Ckckck Shun, you don't know how good am I when comes to Drama especially being an-always-angry-character." Alice smiles sweetly, until…

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you two, but WE GOTTA START THE PARTY !" Julie busted the two of them who still in their world.

"Sorry Julie, we kinda have our self-chat hehehe, don't get mad. " Alice lift up her hands and make a defensive form.

"Okay, okay knock it off already. Marucho will come about um—8.30 he said, so lets get the party start!" Dan yelled as the party started, first is they all ate together with Runo's parent special menus to welcome Alice, then they come to Julie's evil plan (Well, I wouldn't say evil actually hehehe…).

"Okay guys, lets play some games here and I, Julie Makimoto…" she pointed herself proudly, "will lead the game!" she winked.

Everyone got anxious (except Shun maybe) and silence as Julie the leader of the game, introduce the game she will hold and explain how to play, "This game I created not long ago and the name is 'grab your real partner !' Ha! pretty cool huh?" Julie in her exciting mood raised her hands excitingly.

'Re—really?' everyone thoughts with big anime sweat dropped, Julie is the weirder when come to games actually and they can't argue it oh well.

"Well, first we make a team, boys and girls, then I will ask Mrs. Misaki and Mr. Misaki (Runo's parent) to call you boys and read the question I have made for us girls, watch out traps, it will ended you being another's partner and you will game over ! Now, lets start !"

Everyone divided them selves in 2 groups, they face in face with unbelievable or you would say God's plan, Julie face Billy, Runo face Dan, and Alice face Shun. Mrs. Misaki and Mr. Misaki joined the game and called the boys to write one number from 1,2, or 3, "Listen up boys, this number will lead you to the destined princess that they will choose the number, so guess it right and don't get the trap." Mr. Misaki whispered to them and winked. The boys got confused and write one number on a paper, the folded and give it to Mrs. Misaki and went back to their place. Mrs. Misaki read a question, "Here are the questions only for girls, first question for Runo, in the future you see your destined partner that lead you to wedding ceremony, but, in the end it was just a dream. You faced the reality and it wasn't same to your dream, in fact, you were facing three guys, one of them will lead you to your destined prinice, which one will you choose? 1,2 or 3?" ended the question and held her laugh.

"Mom ! Don't laugh !" Runo hissed, she is thinking carefully now. 'Um- This question, I feel I had a bad feeling about it, I don't even have a clue about these 3 person's description, so this is like playing guess huh? Julie is smart one though.' Runo grinned.

"Well, Mrs. Pigtails which number will you choose?" Julie impatience.

"Fine, I choose number-" Everyone anxious with Runo's answer, 'God ! bless me ! Please, on my side!' "2 !" Runo yelled and Julie grinned, 'Got you Runo.' She though evilly.

Mrs. Misaki smiles at her beloved daughter, "Runo, stand behind there in the middle as you pick number 2." She pointed Runo to stand just behind of their friends but still face in front, got the description? (I really cant descript it in words ! So please tell me if I have to change some words !) . "Stand there as the prisoner." Mrs Misaki smiled hugely at her daughter.

'WHAT?' Runo thought unbelief, she nodded and walk away as her mother said, mumbling some curses to Julie who seems giggling.

Dan looked at Runo with a smile, 'Poor Runo. Wish I could help her.'

Now, Mr. Misaki will read the second question but still for girl's part, "Now, second question for Alice, one day, you were walking on the street, it's a cold and snowy day and you have to be in home quickly. You were taking a detour which lead you to a narrow and dark street place, you saw some street gangsters who tried to having fun with you-" while Mr. Misaki read the question, Alice trembled, her eyes widened like seeing 100 ghost in hell. Shun noticed it and saw Alice's face darken and trembling , he feel this is not good, "You screamed for help and stood there someone who kick butt the gangsters and helped you walked home, you couldn't see the person who was helping you, guess who is this guy, 1,2, or 3?" Mr. Misaki finished his question and quickly Alice snapped and she cooled down for a moment.

'Okay, Alice stop it! SNAP OUT OF IT! This is just a question! You have to guess it quickly or they will suspect you. 1,2, or 3? Like Runo's question, they didn't give the description of the person help me, hmm, I wont take risk coz if not, it will end trap.' Alice inhale and exhale cooling down her mind.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought final, "3."

Julie with her another evil grin, 'Gotcha Alice !'

"Please step at the right of Runo." smiled.

Alice walked in silence to Runo's right, Shun saw her with a worried feeling, he swear he saw Alice trembling like seeing hell in front, and her face is so scary. But Shun knew she quickly snap out of it and try to calm.

"Last question for Julie." Mrs. Misaki takes the place, "You were at a forest for a camp school, you were assigned by the teacher to look for some wood stick to make a fire. When you were taking and unrealized you were walking deep in forest, suddenly a big brown bear came out from bushes and you were scared like a death hell, you were trembling and frightened, screaming for help and nobody answer, soon the bear were about to eat you and someone's coming to rescue you (WOW ! like a prince saving princess ! So~ sweet !), and you were saved, you saw that guy's face and who is it? 1,2, or 3?

Julie without thinking, yelled her answer, "1 !" Julie quickly stood at Runo's left with huge smile on her face.

"Now for you boys, you have 1 chance only to rescue the princess there, what is your plan to rescue them is your job." Mr. Misaki smiled at the boys who look confused each other.

"How we suppose to save them? Aren't there any choices?" Dan spoke out.

"It is your job, to save the princess you have to melt their heart and make them say "I will " now choose who will you save one. And if you didn't save them, you will be punished, watch out boys." Mr. Misaki explained to the boys and smiled hugely at them.

The girls look blushed, they of course could hear what Runo's Dad talking about, melt their heart? Is the girl some chocolates or what? Ha !

"So, urm, got any choices guys?" Billy asked confusedly.

"No, if you want the princess saved." Shun spoke matter-of-fact.

"By any chance, what should we say?" Dan looks nervous and scratches his head.

"Oh come on you chicken! Just say something!" Runo yelled impatience but deep down her heart she is waiting for Dan.

"Fine Runo !" Dan sighed and come to Runo's place. Runo blushed and look like a tomato, she didn't expect Dan to come to her, to save her! Oh Its like heaven come to Runo !

'Sigh, it is like a playing matchmaker, asking to go date or whatever, oh God, I beg you to whoever come to save me not to asking me go dating or kiss! Please!' Alice prayed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, princess, are you alright?" Shun asked Alice.

"Ah ! Shun? So you will be my prince huh? And yes, Im fine I just prayed." Alice opened her eyes and smile at Shun.

Shun blushed and scratched his head, "Pray?Why? Im not going to eat you and um, I don't know who should I save so I just come to you in fact you need my help right?" Shun spoke teasingly but half-truth.

"Oh Shun, that is so sweet of you, so what are you gonna say, dear prince-who-will-help-me? No its nothing, I just prayed for myself." Alice mocked and giggled.

"Oh Billy ! Im waiting for you !" Julie smiled hugely.

Billy blushed and gather his courage, "Julie, would you like to… urm…." Billy bowed down his head, he looks like missing words (poor Billy, I hope you could tell her.)

"Yes Billy?" Julie look anxious and waiting for Billy's question.

"Would you like to urm, go date with me?" Billy blushed hard.

"Oh Billy ! I was waiting for you to say it!" Julie lifts her hands excitingly. (So it was really your idea huh Julie? Ckckck)

"So, your answer is?" Billy anxiously waiting for Julie.

"Yes, I will Billy !" Julie hugs Billy tightly, and what do you know? Billy hug her to! Oh gosh Julie!

Billy blushed and he can feel his beating 10x from usual, deep down inside his heart he looks so happy, he never thought he will ask her after a long time hiding his feeling. They parted and smiled each other.

"Urm, Runo, its really embarrass for me to say this, but- " Dan blushed and stopped for awhile.

"Yes, Dan. What do you want to say?" Runo look nervous, she met his gaze and look at him.

"Urm, would you like to treating me an ice cream tomorrow?"

Runo's jaw dropped for a moment there are silence in them, "What?" Runo voice's unbelief.

"Just kiddin' ! Hahaha !" Dan tease Runo **'again'**.

"Danma Kuso ! Please get serious or I will smack you to the floor!" Runo yelled and put her hands in her hip, making an angry face.

"Gee, Runo, don't be so harsh would ya' ? I just- I just wondering if you would go to dance with me this upcoming farewell party at school." Dan blushed really hard like a tomato, he really wanted to ask Runo since this party were announced, you know, he just too embarrass to speak it.

Runo blinked and blushed, he really melt her heart become a water now. She could feel her cheek is warm enough to be a heater (Ha!) and her face is red. "I—Um—I will Dan, but in one condition, don't you dare dance with another girl at that time." Runo demands, her face now is redder. Her words make Dan blinked and grin widely.

'Oh shoot! Why did I say that? Stupid me stupid me!' she slap her forehead constantly spoke that stupid words to Dan.

"Runo, you are so jealousy girl I ever met." Dan smirked, teasing her is like his part of life.

"Ugh! I didn't mean to say that but—" Runo was stopped by Dan who put his finger on Runo's lip.

"I know Runo, I know." Dan smiled sweetly to her and meet her gaze, her green eyes spotted him and they looked each other for a few minutes.

Runo flustered, "Whatever google-head." She looked away pouted and Dan chuckled to see Runo's funny face.

'Runo, you are the only girl who had melted my heart for the first we met, the interesting one I ever met too.' Dan thought himself, grinning at Runo who slowly smile sweetly at him.

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>How about Alice and Shun? Meet them at next chapter !<strong>

Me: That's really good asking Danma Kuso *teasing.

Dan : Shut up !

Runo: *blushed.

Me: Oh oh Runo dear you are blushed ! and Dan don't worry, I will make a chapter when you confess to Runo.

Dan, Runo: SHUT UUUPPP NADIA ! *blushed hard

Me: *rolled her eyes* Ugh, Like I care :p bye bye ! *run.

Runo, Dan: Wait you ass !

Me: *rolled her eyes again* your language guys.

Shun: *sigh*

Alice: *giggles*

Runo: Get back here you stupid author !

Me: Bye-bye :p

**Anyway, the word "Google head" was my inspiration from Rika Nanoka/Ruki Makino from Digimon Tamer who always mocking Takato "Google head" hehehe, seeing Dan use a google head too make me wanna write it! XD**

**Thanksss for reading it ! REVIEEWWW as usual please ! ! **


	4. Runo's Welcome Party Final Part

**Another chapters from me ! hehehe, quite fast huh? I got boring at home so better write and write, so 'AS' I promise this chapter will be the last of welcoming party for Alice, ups, did I just said it? Hehehe.**

Alice: You ruin it ! It should be a surprise!

Me: Oh, don't get mad, Alice.

Dan: Alice right! You ruin it!

Me: Fine.

Marucho: Let's not make the author angry or you will be thrown again, Dan.

Runo: You really aren't scared like a chicken huh?

Shun: sigh. NadiaMiki **DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, just add some her OCs.**

Me: Oh, how nice of you Shun!

LETS START!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Runo's Welcome Party Final Part.**

**~ALICE P.O.V.~**

It still raining outside and I wonder how much longer I stayed here, I was looking through window, I saw cars and people were all wet, how suppose Im gonna get home? Hm, should I wait? Oh, the game hasn't finished yet.

"Earth to Alice, Are you okay?" Shun waved his hand in front me and I snapped.

"Oh my, sorry Shun, What did you say just now?" I looked like an idiot looking outside and not paying attention to him.

"I haven't said anything. Alice, Alice, you aren't paying attention of me huh?" Shun chuckled.

I flushed, "Um—sorry, I kinda worried of the rain, so what are you going to say to melt my heart, dear prince Shun Kazami?" I said teasingly to lighten the mood.

"I—Um—Will you—" Shun looked nervous and scratched his head.

I am waiting for his question, 'Oh please Shun! I beg you not asking going to date! No no no!' I thought begging.

"Will you allow me to walk you home every end school?" Shun flushed and looking at the ground.

There is a silence. "Eh?"

"You are not going to make me reply my question, are you?" Shun looked at me unbelief.

I was about to laugh but I held it, I held my lip with my right hand, "Pufttt…."well, I couldn't believe I couldn't hold it.

"What are you laughing at?" Shun asked with a question mark on his head.

I stopped laughing and smiled, "Oh Shun, that was so sweet of you, I will and always will."

Shun's face redder and grinning, "Thanks Alice."

"Always welcome, dear so-sweet-prince." I giggled and another flushed on Shun's face.

"Alright guys, have you done with your little lovey-dovey? Hehehe. Now, lets get back in front here and we will see the guy's answers on this paper." Mr. Misaki smiled at them who are flustered except Alice.

Everyone step in front, the girl was so anxious and the guys were looking at the ground blushed (me: You guys, do you think ground are prettier then the girls? Guys: SHUT UP!)

"Let's see, first is Billy's. He wrote 1 ! Nice shot Billy !" thumbed-up to Billy.

"Thanks Mr. Misaki, that's mean Im still with Julie?"

"OF COURSE !" Julie yelled happily (Me: another tricks of you huh Julie? Julie: Ssshh!)

"Continue to Dan, oh good boy ! You write exactly no. 2! That's mean you still be with my daughter, nice!" Mr. Misaki thumb-up again.

"Cool ! Runo, you are lucky !" Dan grinned.

"Oh bother Dan." Runo mocked Dan but smiled. Huh? Mocking but smiling? This is too suspicious.

"And the last one is Shun's. Oh! Shun you lost." Mr. Misaki looked at Shun's unbelievable face.

"What? What did I do?"

"You wrote "2" in the paper, you would be still with Alice if you write 3." Mr. Misaki tried to smile at him.

"You got the punishment -shot." Dan mocked at him, Shun glared deathly at Dan.

"Huh, Fine, what's the punishment?" Shun asked annoyed.

"That will be Alice who chooses it." Mrs Misaki grinned.

"Huh? Me? Why me?" I asked and looked at Shun puzzled.

"Coz you are his princess Alice !" Julie cheerfully grab my arm.

"Uh.. What should I punish? I don't know yet." I still puzzled.

"How naïve are you Alice!" Julie groaned, she whispered to me, "How about making him your date?"

I jumped and froze and of course Shun could hear it, he blushed and looking away. I don't know what to do.

'What the hell ! I would glad to and I will throw you Julie.' I thought sarcastically and sighed. 'Hmm, what should I punish? Oh! I know!' I thought cheerfully.

"Shun Kazami, I punish you-" everyone anxiously waiting except Shun who gulped or maybe blushed?

I continued, " to treat me ice-cream with chocolate flavor." I said cheerfully and dreamed the yummy chocolate.

Everyone fell down (like the anime one) and sweet dropped. I just 'hehehe' myself.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ALICE?" everyone except Shun who still jaw dropped and Runo's parent who sweet dropped, yelled at me.

"Of course Im serious, you know, I haven't eaten ice-cream lately and I want it !" I said it with my cheerfully tone, "What are you guys thinking? Don't tell me you guys think Im gonna ask him to date?" I asked and they make 'hehehe' faces, so predictable and I laughed out loud until my tummy hurt, I couldn't believe they were thinking so far.

"What are you laughing at?" They all looked at me with questionable face.

I stopped my laugh and giggled, "I couldn't believe you all think so far. Asking date? That is so impossible, I just known Shun today, why should I?" (Me: coz they are stupid? Everyone except Alice and Marucho: SHUT UP! Me: *rolled her eyes*)

Everyone looked at unbelief, 'Did I say wrong words?'

"Fine, I will treat you tomorrow after school." Shun smiled at me and I return him my sweetest smile.

'YES ! Free ice-cream !' I thought cheerfully, can't wait for tomorrow.

"Seriously you are weird one Alice." Runo shook her head and frowned.

"Hehehe." I smiled innocently. 'Thank God I know another excuse rather then going dating. Fiuh.'

"Okay guys, want another game?" Julie asked enthusiasm, seems everyone hesitate to answer.

"Fiuh! Its really heavy rain !" we jumped, someone opened the door with so-wet-clothes and an umbrella, its Marucho.

"Marucho! You come! And wet?" Dan asked.

"Its heavy rain moron. My things done quickly so I come as fast I can, so, wont you play any games?" Marucho asked puzzled.

"We are about to play it and Julie again as the leader of the game." Runo pointed Julie who looks so excited.

Marucho pale and arched his eyebrow, "I better not joining." He sat down and ordered some foods.

Everyone agree to stop playing, I looked outside the window and spotted a family with an umbrella, the family has a father, mother and a son, cute looking son I admit. I envy them, they looked so happy together. I sighed again.

"What's wrong princess?" Shun asked worriedly, how cute !

"Nah, and how you Shun Kazami called me princess? Im **NOT** a princess for your information." I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, so what's wrong out there?" He asked, looking at the window. I shook my head slowly, "No, it's nothing."

"Hey guys, it's 9 p.m. already, I gotta go, mom will scold me entire hours if I late again." Dan opened the door and waved to us, he run through the heavy rain, maybe I should copy him and go home, grandma will dead worried if Im not home.

"I should go home too, thanks for the party, I have a great fun. Bye-bye." I waved to them and ran through the heavy pour water. 'I am so thanking this heavy stupid rain, I will get cold! But I must hurry.' I thought scowled.

I ran and ran and suddenly I was tripped, I close my eyes and a hand held me from falling down, "Are you okay? Careful Alice and don't rush!" I know that voice, yes I really know who is that.

"Shun? Oh thank you! I thought Im gonna fell down and wet, hehehe, so you have an umbrella?" I said looking at Shun's umbrella.

"Yeah I have, I always cautious of raining, this month will be a raining month after all." He spoke as he know it. I made an 'oh' mouth and thanking him again, I was about to run again to my house he pulled my wrist.

"Its raining heavily and you will catch cold tomorrow, I will walk you home." Shun hesitantly but I smiled sweetly, 'he is so kind and so cute.' I thought.

"Okay, you didn't say you have an umbrella, I shouldn't run through this and walk home with you." I scowled.

"Oh, look here, the princess is mad, and why don't you ask me in the first place, -run-to-heavy-rain?" He chuckled.

"Humh, fine."

There we continued to walk slowly coz the street were drenched by the rain, I couldn't believe I was in the same umbrella with Shun, well, its not that I care, it is because he stood beside me so close. I believed my cheek was going to red like a tomato. Silence between us, I was looking for a topic but I failed. Its so cold, yeah cold coz raining. I shivered and hugged my body, I rubbed my arms to prevent cold attacked me. I forgot that I was still wet, and my whole body began cold like ice.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked me.

"Im fine just a bit—ACHO! cold maybe." I rubbed my nose and stay smiled.

Shun asked me to hold the umbrella, he took out his jacket, hey! I didn't recognize he used a jacket? Well, never mind, he put it on my shoulder and I could feel warm a bit, smell of Shun was the smell of nature, so nature I admit. (Me: Hate to admit it. Alice: Love to admit it *smile. Me: *scowled)

"Oh, Shun, are you okay with this? You could catch a cold and I don't want it, I swear if tomorrow you aren't attending school I will blame myself 7days 7nights." I protested.

Shun laughed, "Oh hell if Im going to sick,Alice. Im much stronger than you look. Im worried about you, you look pale as if you will sick and not going to school tomorrow." Another worried tone again.

I giggled, "Thanks for your concern, but I will going to school tomorrow, I just need some warm bath, hot chocolate and warm bed." I smiled.

Just a few houses and I could see my house there, Shun was too kind lending his jacket to me. Am I the one who stupid to realize or he has a feeling to me? OH SNAP ! STOP IT! Gee, Why should I think it? Oh no you don't Alice!

"Thanks for walking me home Shun, I guess I have to return your precious jacket." I took his jacket from my shoulder, I could feel the breeze chilling me down.

"No, just take it, it will warm you when you sleep." He smirked to me who puzzled.

"Oh no you don't Mr. overmuch-cool. I don't want you sick so put it on." I forced him and handled him his jacket.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." He waved and walked away.

"See you then." I waved back and entered my house.

I was greeted by my worried grandma, I just smiled and I told all stories to her. She was so exciting when Shun help me and I blushed slightly. I went on to bath to cool down all my wet body and shiver. Another nice of hot chocolate will help to repel my shivers and cold, and the last thing after drinking hot chocolate was a warm bed. I watched the view from my window, still raining. And the thunder blast through my ear, I closed it and opened again.

'What a scary thunder, I better go to sleep.' I thought and went to sleep.

As I sleep I could murmured myself (Me: as if like a crazy huh? Alice: you are the writer, how should I know?) 'Thanks Shun.' I smiled and feel asleep.

**~END P.O.V.~**

* * *

><p>To be Continued as usual.<p>

Runo: That's so sweet of you two! How could Dan be act gentle like Shun?

Dan: *run away*

Runo: WAIT YOU GOOGLE HEAD ! *chase Dan*

Me: Well, its really sweet.

Shun,Alice: *blushed* NADIA !

Me: Fine, fine I was just joking, 'In fact they are really sweet.'

Marucho: For once, I agree with the author

Me: Thank you Marucho.

Alice: Are you siding her?

Marucho: Yes.

Shun,Alice: TRAITOR !

Me: Cut it out !

**Okay cut! This is the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) **

**And I always welcome REVIEWS, and thanks for the reviewers and certain person who encourage me of my lacking grammar.**

**Have a nice day, guys and I always say THANKSSSS** !


	5. Shun's Fangirls

**Anothherrr chappie ! And it's a bit late coz Im still thinking the story lines, well better than not. I got much reviewers :) so happy! And thanks a loottt! I really do appreciate and happy with it ! I hope you can enjoy this newly chapter, I don't know whether its long or short. Well, Enjoy it !**

Dan: sucks.

Me: you mocking me?

Dan: Yeah.

Me: Im going to rip your head.

Runo: *giggled* Serve you right Danma Kuso!

Dan: WHAT THE HELL?

Alice: you shouldn't be harsh with the author, Dan.

Shun: you goggle head. You never learn.

Dan: SHUT UP!

Me: you guys are the best! And Dan, watch out you.

Dan: *shivered*

**LETS START!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Shun's Fangirls**

~**ALICE P.O.V.~**

I woke up as usual and looked at my clock, '7 a.m.' I thought moaned and groaned of my hurt neck and body. I couldn't believe last night's rain got in me, I got out from my bed and opened the window. It's a good morning and I can't wait my day at school, and its not my usual woke up in an early morning, but well, I could toured around the school. I quickly went to bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and showering.

I went to the kitchen to get my breakfast and then I saw my grandpa and grandma was eating there with a warm scent.

"Good morning Grandma, grandpa." I smiled and took a seat.

"Oh, good morning, dear." Said grandpa smiled to me as grandma took a sip on her tea.

"How's your feeling? Better?" Grandma asked me as I ate my bacon and eggs.

"Much better, but the rain really took me out when Im in bed." I said holding my back neck.

"It will recover soon, don't worry." Grandpa smiled, I returned him my smile.

"Thanks, well, I should be going now." I drunk my juice and said good-bye to them.

I walked peacefully once again, its not like yesterday running around like a crazy people (Me: Hello, its because you L-A-T-E. Alice: NADIA! Me: Okay, I give up.) .

'Its so a nice day.' I stretched my body, lifted my hand to the sky like wanna reached something up there. I was wondering, how are Shun, was he sick now? Because yesterday's rain? Hmm… why suddenly I was so worried about him? I sighed, I don't understand this feeling, I got blushed when he said something—well… something like made her blushed, just like yesterday's party. Goodness. I crossed my arms, thought something about yesterday's party. Its quite fun I guess, I couldn't help but smiled at myself, suddenly there are another clip video on my head that replay back the _'incident'_ on Moscow. I quickly shook my head and my heart thumping quite hard.

'What is… that? I never wanted to remember that stupid incident. Darn. Hell.' I grumbled myself as I stepped to the school and went to my locker. I was about to take some books and someone—no there are some students apparently to be females, approaching me with a jealousy, disgusted, hate look. I gulped as they surrounded me. I got stuck and I couldn't run.

"Do you want something from me, ladies?" I asked politely.

"You! Alice Gehabich! How dare you steal our prince, Shun Kazami!" one of the girl shouted loudly at her.

"Ouch! Not so loud please." Alice closed her ears and opened it again, arched an eyebrow and look strangely at them.

"Sorry but I didn't steal him." I replied shortly, I know this females must be Shun's fangirls. Here goes again my peaceful morning.

"Don't dare you lie, you little bitch!" another girl yelled at her.

I covered her ears again, "Not so loud I said, ladies. I will get a bad hearing if you always yelling at me." I opened again, "FYI ladies, Im not a bitch."

"Whatever ! I saw you yesterday, you hugged him at street!" the girl who yelled at me spoke, my mouth dropped as I heard it.

"What? I **never **hug him, it was just an accident, I bumped into him and he helped me." I spoke truthfully.

"WHATEVER ! I just warned you, stay away from him !" a girl with a blonde haired and blue eyes yelled at me, 'OUCH! WHAT THE HELL ! my ears !' I covered my ears again but I just silent as they kept cursing me vulgar words, I sighed. Japanese girls are so impolite and violence.

"If I saw you ever flirting with him, I will rip your head." She threatened me. Like I care. They went away, as I took my remains books, slammed it and went to the class.

'Ouch ouch, my ear, that hurt.' I rubbed my ears, well, I got my mood of touring this school disappeared because that bunch of girls.

'They threatened and I have to run? Huh. Should I or must I? Well, just because I got closer to Shun doesn't mean I flirt. I don't have that kind attitude. Im a good girl after all.' I thought confusedly. (Me: you? Good girl? BLEH! Alice: you are the one who wrote it. Me: oh yeah, I guess.)

I saw someone inside the empty class, nobody there except someone. Shun. Oh yeah great, I will get more threatened after this. Well, why should I care? I shrugged and went in to the class.

"Good morning Shun, early huh?" I smiled and sat down at my seat.

He looked at my gaze and smiled sweetly, Oh My God. It melting me. "Good morning princess."

I rolled my eyes, arched my eyebrows, "Not another princess nickname please, Mr. Hot-shot." I said teasingly and he chuckled.

"Fine fine, did you get better feeling from yesterday's?"

"Im fine now, just some neck hurt, I could handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah Im sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Im fine really. How about you? You got cold or something?" I asked worriedly.

He grinned, "Im fine princess, to be a ninja you must have a good stamina, you know."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Ninja, that's must be cool huh?" I mocked him again while smiled.

He shrugged, "Maybe, I don't really care."

Just then, some students got to the class and I spotted Dan and Runo, I waved to them and said good morning.

"Good morning, Alice, how's it going?" Runo smiled.

"Its going fine." I smiled back.

"Oh! The teacher's coming! Talk to you later!" Runo said as she ran towards her seat quickly.

I hope I didn't meet that fangirls today, I will get more and more trouble. I sighed. Opened my notebooks and tried to pay attention. Left all the incident this morning. 'Hell I don't wanna remember what their talking about. They got my nerves and I bet they will hunt me.' I thought groaned.

**LUNCH BREAK TIME**

I was again, hell. What the-? This is nuts, crazy, I think God know why should I through this. Why the heck, that fangirls, WATCHING ME WITH THAT EYES ! I sighed, walked together with Dan and the others and Shun also walked on my beside, I could see most girls looking at me with jealousy and angry eyes. I gulped and looked down.

'Isn't hell enough for you all?' I thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong Alice, you looked pale and struggled." Julie asked me as I shook my head quickly and turned her my fake yet real smiled.

"Its nothing, I just hungry."

"Really? Well, we should quickly to the canteen." Julie excitedly as Alice giggled.

"You okay?" Shun asked me worriedly but I quickly shook my once again.

"Nothing to worry you Mr. So-worry-until-I-could-explode." I scoffed and smiled.

"Oh yeah Im worry, coz if not, you will be alone, in fact you are sure a tough one without me." Shun said proudly, Alice quirked an eyebrow. Her mouth dropped.

I couldn't help but laughed softly, to think that Shun was so like ninja with high pride, "Hah? Don't be so proud of yourself you ninja boy." (Me: he is so unbelievable proud with himself, like an idiot. Shun: Shut up you.)

Shun frowned, "Fine, princess. I wont but it's the fact, am I right?" he smirked widely.

I rolled my eyes mockingly, "Uh, yeah maybe."

We got our tray and foods in it, slowly ate and chatted with each other, until Runo, tell me about the leader of Shun's fangirls since I was new. She told me that the blond with long hair, blue eyes and got a smug personality named Alicia Fujiwara, his mother was a Japanese and her father was an American. She was so crazy about Shun.

"Ha, so this girl is in love crazy with you huh?" I said teasingly as Shun growled about something hate that pesky girl.

Just about the time, I saw that Alicia girl glaring at me with her deathly blue eyes of her's. I gulped as I quickly finished my foods. I felt a murderer feeling around my spine as I shivered. I gulped once again as I finished all my foods. I got to excuse myself then.

"Well, I should head to class, right now, got to do something." I stood up as they looked at me with confusedly.

"Why so rush Alice? We got plenty time to chat together." Dan asked confusedly.

"That's right but I have to go get something, you know, exams are about to start, must study hard." I lied and winked at them cheerfully, I mean I fake it, after all I don't want to get them so worried.

"Oh yeah, the mid-tests, haven't you all studied?" Marucho asked them, arched his eyebrow and lift up his glasses.

"Uh, um, maybe." Dan laughed nervously as everyone looked at him, narrowing their eyes. I was giggled, there I excused myself, walked to the long corridor. I could see every girls eyes on me.

I sighed, 'Just in 1 day I got popular amongst the girls as enemy to them. What have I done !' I screamed on my thought. Thank goodness Alicia was at canteen and my threatened will be hold for a moment. Well, I guess I would run when school's end? Because I don't want to get captured and being locked on bathroom and what do you think? I would get bruises around my body. I shivered as I quickly went in to my class, taking my notes and studied it. But my head didn't connect to the studies but on the dangerous of Shun's fangirls.

'Oh My Crap, I will get nice bruises if I don't run quickly from school.' Alice thought sarcasm.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I quickly run and I even didn't tell others good-bye or something, I was really scared. Yeah, really. If you could imagine, like I saw hell in front of me, and a devil with devil grin, grinning like stupid to me. I opened my locker and slammed it quickly as I about to turned, there again Alicia and her 'members' in front of her.

"Can I help you?" I asked trembled as I looked down.

"Yes of course Alice, couldn't you stay away from our prince? I have told you this morning right? And it seems you trespassed it." She said with a tone-will-be-angry-in-short-time. I saw her members were grumbled, murmured with something about bringing her to the bathroom, some of them were having a violent eyes and I couldn't stand it.

"But-" I tried to defend myself when she cut me off.

"STAY OUT YOU BITCH!" she yelled at me and I widened my eyes with scared. Yes I scared, they were like monsters ready to eat me.

Alicia then grabbed my arms with violence and kicked me on my tummy, that hurt you know. She kicked me again as I tried to defend and tried to not cried or even spoke anything, I just stood silent and received their kicks and their angriness to me. When I couldn't stand it anymore, my vision blurred and I could feel blood on my lip side, It hurt but it didn't compare my shattered past. Just in time Shun and others came and stopped them, I fell on the floor but my hearing was still function.

"What you girls doing to my best friend?" Shun asked coldly as he glared deathly at them. He still kept his cool way.

Runo and Julie ran towards me, "Oh my Alice! They done this to you?" They both screamed as they looked to the fangirls with hatred.

"No.. Please…" I saw black vision and passed out.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL P.O.V.<strong>

"You idiot girls ! what the hell you did to Alice !" Dan yelled at them, clenching his fist but Billy held him.

The girls looked guilty and shivered at the angry of Shun and his friends, even Alicia shivered and trembled.

"You girls are crazy! You kicked her until bleeding !" Julie screamed at them as Runo held her with her face darken.

"No, Julie, let them." Runo said coldly as she glared at the girls and the girls frightened.

"Go away you pesky females before I kill you all." Shun told them with his cold yet murder voice, his eyes darken and you could see hatred in it.

They ran away quickly, disappeared in instant, Shun ran worriedly to Alice as well Dan and Billy.

"She looked awful, bruises at her body and blood stream down from her side lip, her pulse is still stabilized, she will be okay" Runo checked Alice as everyone relieved. They just got their new friend being kicked by the wrath of Shun's fangirls.

Shun lift Alice up like bridal-style, "I will get her home, you all should get home too, avoid any questions about this incident." Shun ordered his friends as they nodded in agreement.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN P.O.V.<strong>

Alice. Alice. Alice. I cried myself as I looked into Alice's face, she was troubled yet Im not at her side defending her. She was hurt yet Im not there in time. Its all my fault !

Her face was still pretty and the blood, I couldn't stand to see it. She was a new student and my closest friends yet she got this already. I was so awful couldn't help her. I quickly used my ninja's skill, stepped the trees' branch one another, as fast I could. I couldn't bear to see her like this. What the hell those pesky shit doing to **MY** Alice. I could hear Alice groaned in her conscious but her eyes still closed.

'She…having a….nightmare?' I thought worriedly as I reached her house and knocked it.

"Yes? Who—Oh! Alice dear! What's wrong with her Shun? What happened?" her grandmother worried about her and told me to took her to her room.

I went to upstairs and opened her room. Her room looked simple with cream color wall and a window, also some bookcases, desk and her wardrobe. I put her on her bed and Christina her grandma came with first aid. Thank goodness her wounds are small and her bruises weren't had any chances to be blue. I told Christina the whole story and she nodded with sad in her face, to think that almost girls kicked her and she even didn't scream for help or even cried. That's weird, why she didn't cry? Why she just shut up and received the kicked?

"I will go buy some medicine for Alice, could you wait her for me?" Christina tried to smile and I quickly nodded. I even didn't want to go away, seeing Alice in nearly death, I was hurt, my heart was like being stabbed by a big sword. How could he, her closest friend, left her? I remembered, when I was about to turn to Alice, to walk her home, she was disappear in instant. I was confused, Dan and the others looked confused too, so we went to her locker and saw her was… you know… I don't wanna talk about that anymore.

I was hearing Alice's groaned, she was saying, "No, don't! Please !" and some strange language. I barely couldn't understand what was she said, her left hand was clenching hard. I tried to rub it and calm her down. She hasn't woke up even I said something to calm her, she was having a really bad nightmare and I couldn't help her. I was so pathetic.

'What should I do?' that was on my mind.

**END P.O.V.**

TO BE CONTINUED as usual.

* * *

><p>Alice: oh my… I got kicked, that was really must be hurt.<p>

Me: *stared you are the one who felt it.

Alice: Well I admit that was hurt.

Runo, Shun, Dan, Julie, Billy: ALICE ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?

Me: calm down or I'll bite you to the death.

Runo and the others: *silence.

Alice: Hahaha… I don't know, you better read the next chappie if you wanna know *winked.

Me: that's true, thanks Alice.

Shun: You better watch out if you write something bad to Alice, author.

Me: Fine, like I care.

Alice: guys… stop it.

**This is a little… well, a bit violence? No no no, I couldn't make a story with violence. Im not experience with it, so I need as usual REVIEW to judge my this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and I guess this is a bit long hehehe.**

**FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T MAKE ANY M RATE, GOT IT? And if you asked it for FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE IM NOT GOING TO ! :)**

**Have a nice day and as usual thanks to read it ! Meet you again next week ! Im going to watch some animes and wrote another stories, so far so good. Bye bye !**


	6. Worries

**Hi there ! Im back ! And now, this chapter I made with Runo's and Shun's P.O.V. im not including Alice coz, you know, Alice is still in coma condition or maybe still in her nightmares hehehe… I hope you like it ! Im still thinking for next chapter so mind me if I got looooonnnnnngggggg day to update.**

Alice: your 'long' word is too long.

Me: Yeah, coz it is so long daay

Alice: maybe you should include me in this chapter.

Me: I was but you are still conscious.

Runo: Daaann!

Alice: here they goes again.

Dan: Bleh Runo ! You cant catch me. *taunting her

Shun: I catch you Dan and you will suffer Runo's wrath.

Dan: *gulped* oh no you don't hot-shot !

Me: CUT IT OUT YOU MORONS.

Shun, Dan, Runo: yes.

Alice: oh my… well, **NadiaMiki DOESNOT OWN BAKUGAN, she just add some her OCs.**

**LETS START !**

**Chapter 6**

**Worries**

**Runo's P.O.V.**

It was a nightmare to us just to see what happened just now. I wonder how is she now. Is she going to be school tomorrow? Or more disaster will come to Alice? Grrr! I cant stand anymore!

"Julie. I can stand it anymore! We gotta find those fan girls jerks and yelled to them!" I groaned.

"Oh yeah! I agree with you Runo! We will give them a payback!" Julie lift up her fists as Dan, Billy and Marucho looked at them with sweat-dropped.

"I think you better not doing it, Runo." Marucho calmed her down. "Its not like we like to argue with them but Alice will got more hit from them."

"Are you saying that we just shut up from what they DID !" I yelled at Marucho.

"Its not that Runo. We just don't want any violence here. Alice too." Marucho spoke truthfully.

"But—" Julie insisted.

"Julie, I know you hate them but we don't want you two to be their next wrath. Remember. You two were their victims once, thank goodness we and Shun protect you two." Billy calmed down us, but it wont work.

"Just because we are Shun's friends doesn't mean we are crazy about him!" I growled angrily.

"I know and we know it Runo. We just have to protect Alice from today. We might not know what happen next if Alice was alone again." Dan spoke angrily, his eyes were trembled. Was he remembered the last accident when I was about to be kick?

Julie and I silence for a moments, tears on our cheeks flowed like a waterfall. I sobbed and cried there with Julie. Dan and Billy comforted us and said some comforting words about not to worry too much and we will protect Alice and Shun will be there for Alice too. Julie was hugged by Billy and she cried out loud in his chest. Dan also. He pulled to his chest deeply as I crying to his chest and buried my face on him. He stroked my hair.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We will definitely protect her and from those bunch of stupid girls." He cheered me and smiled.

I stopped sobbed and looked at his gaze with awed, his red eyes was familiar.

"Typical goggles head." I spoke sarcastic as he frowned.

"Hey!" He half-shouted.

I giggled softly and wiped my tears, for my surprised he helped wiped my tears out and cupped my face with both of his hands. I was locked into his gaze and blushed hardly.

"Smile Runo." He cheered me up and made a big grin.

I huffed, "Stupid goggles head." I muttered and made a small smile.

"I guess you all calm down, how about we visit Alice? But not today, I gotta call Shun for her consciousness. We don't want to bother her with her unconsciousness right?" Marucho spoke with smiled in his face.

Everyone nodded, we decided to walk home together. I was heading to my restaurant and Dan volunteered to walk me until front door. I was blushed madly but kept it cool. I don't want Dan saw me like a crazy numb girl.

"You sure you wanna take me til front door? I mean, your direction house and mine is completely opposite." I convinced him.

"Im in willing to do this." Dan said with his annoying voice.

I twitched in annoyance, "Whats your problem?"

"Noting, I just want to clear that you are alright." Dan looked with his worried gaze.

I flushed with pink cheeks, "Pftt… Im alright as you can see."

"Okay, and I guess this is it Runo." We have arrived at my restaurant.

"Yea. Thanks for… walking me home." I said hesitantly, opened the door.

"Bye then." He waved while smiled at me. I could see he walked away to his home direction. But then I couldn't help but smiled, this is so awkward and I don't know why is it. Inside my heart was pounding and beating faster.

But… Im still worried with Alice. She got her worst day today and that's enough. No one could hurt Alice anymore. She was just a new student and our friends. Im going to protect her no matter what. Somehow, Shun got the role. You know, I've never seen he was so concern with girl but Alice was exceptional. 3 years we been together and he never shown any care with girls. Don't say this is a…?

Oh, wow.

SHUN P.O.V.

Shun here, now im still in Alice's room. Christina hasn't came back and Im worried with Alice's worst condition. Just now she was murmuring something like "No, Please, don't, I beg you." And some strange language. She was tightening her both palms and struggling. I tried to comfort her but that couldn't be any helps. Her nightmares just eating her and I could feel her.

"How is she, Shun?" Christina came right in time, she brought the medicine.

"Worst, she just murmured something with language I couldn't understand." I said with worried tone as Christina washed Alice blood.

"She… having a nightmare." Christina mumbled sad.

"I could see it." I muttered.

"And its not the first time." She replied back as I widened my eyes disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes, when she woke up, she never speak it to us and I know what was her nightmare by hearing what she was said." She sat down and watched Alice struggled.

"Could you tell me, whats she was dreaming about?" I asked concernly.

She shook her head, it will be Alice who will tell you. After all she never want to talk about it because her _'incident'_. Or should I said, she doesn't want us to be worried."

I looked at her then to Alice, 'What are you dreaming about Alice?' I thought worriedly.

"Maybe you could talk to her after she woke up." She smiled to me but a sad smiled.

I could feel my body shaken and my heart scattered as I tightened my grip.

"I will contact Michael, please watch her for me." Christina flashed a smile as I nodded quickly. She stood up and went out.

I turned my gaze to Alice who was still in her nightmare, "Alice. Hang on there." I spoke with a wished she could hear my voice and wake up.

For some minutes, Alice struggled more and I couldn't help it, I held her left hand, tightened it as I called her name.

"Alice wake up ! Alice!" I called her name with my soft tone.

Regardless, she was still struggling. I wont give up easily so I called her name again.

"Alice, can you hear me? Its me Shun. Wake up please. Alice!" I touched her cheek and hit it softly so she could wake up but still….

"Alice. Wake up princess. Im here to you."

But still no response from her. Oh man… This is bad one.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Okay, I admit this is quite short. I still up to my next chapter and so sorry if its not satisfy you guys, I promise the next one will be long enough.**

Shun: Alice.

Me: That's sweet of you Shun.

Dan: Shun the man!

Shun: shut up Dan!

Julie: shouldn't you in Alice's room?

Alice: *gasp* what are you doing in my room, Shun !

Shun: I was watching you!

Alice: why are you watching me?

Dan: Oh no Shun, you got the trouble.

Shun: Grr… Dan! I will kill you!

Me: *sigh*

And….. REVIEEWW pleaseee! And I wont hold back for another chapter!

Once again, thanks for the read and have a nice day, guys. Thanks for your supports. I will do my best!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

_Hi, Alice here. My nightmare was somewhat eating me but thank goodness someone help me. Who's this the one helping me out? Find out on the next chapter! And don't miss it *winked._


	7. Nightmare

**Sigh. I don't know what to talk, so, here is the story, hope you like it or maybe not.**

**Im not in mood now, so I wont talk anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Nightmare**

"_You wont get away, Alice." An evil voice spoke up._

"_No, please. Get away from me." Alice shouted as she ran through a black space._

"_You wont get away, Alice." The voice clearly closer to her as she ran til her breath out._

_She panted heavily as she fell down._

"_No. No. NO!" Alice screamed. She held her head and shook it hardly._

_The voice getting closer, Alice heard it with horror as she stood up and ran._

"_Please… Someone… Help me." She begged as she still ran from the eerie voice._

"_Alice… Alice…. Alice…" The voice came closer and closer to her as she cried out. Tear ran out from her eyes and wet her cheeks. She fell down again, cried for help but no one helping her._

"_Poor you, Alice." The voice laughed evilly._

_She cried out louder, "Why? Get away from me!" she half-shouted as her voice went tired of crying._

"_You are weak, Alice. No one will help you this time. You are lonely now." The voice getting louder and more eerie to her and evil._

"_No, please no! Don't do this! I beg you!" She cried, bowed down her head._

"_You are weak and lonely. No one will help you, Alice." The voice laughed evilly again._

_Alice sobbed and cried again, she tightened her fist, enduring the evil voice. She know who is the voice. She know it. The one who responsible for her back in Moscow._

"_Please…. No….more… AAARRRGGGHHH…" Alice screamed in agony. Hurt, pain, shattered, loneliness, and weak. No one could help her. No one._

"_Don't you remember back when you tried for calling help no one helping you? That's show you no one care of you." The voice chuckled evilly._

"_Stop it!" Alice sobbed._

"_Weak. You are weak!" The voice taunting her as she cried out._

"_Stop it. No more. Please." Alice begged as she held her chest, tightened her grip._

"_No one is going to help you, no one! You will eventually come back to Moscow." The voice laughed more evil._

"_NO! I wont go back to Moscow ! I WONT!" Alice shouted._

"_Liar." The voice echoed._

"_Stop stop stop!" Alice struggled her head as the voice echoing in her head._

"_Alice wake up ! Alice!" A voice echoed in the black space. A soft voice that calming her._

"_Who is that?" She asked as the evil voice came to her again._

"_Alice… you are weak. No one will help you." the evil voice taunting her again._

"_Urgh… please anyone… help me." Alice cried out._

"_Alice, can you hear me? Its me Shun. Wake up please. Alice!" the soft voice came to her head again. And she slowly recognized who that was._

"_Shun? Shun is that you?" slowly in the end of the black space there was a small light, slowly become bigger and bigger as Alice slowly walked to the light._

_The evil voice slowly faded away but she could still heard it, "Weak. You will always in the horror of your past."_

_As Alice heard it she stopped walking, trembling out as she frozen with the fact that her past with always and always haunting her. No one here for her. No one. Past, hurt, pain, suffered, shattered and loneliness._

"_Alice. Wake up princess. Im here to you." the soft voice surprised her as she continue to walk to the white light guiding her to a warm feeling._

"Alice, Alice? Wake up please." Shun calling her as Alice opened her eyes slowly.

She saw blurry image with black hair and honey brown eyes. Constantly she jumped and hugged him with her eyes closed tightly in fear.

Shun was surprised and flushed, he was hugged by Alice tightly. He replied her hug by hugging her back, patting her soft orange hair and spoke some comfort words.

"Its okay, everything will be alright. Im here, everyone here…" Shun smiled as Alice hug him tightly. Shun could feel Alice was trembled in fear. Her nightmare was eating her emotion mentally.

"Thank…you… Shun." She managed to find her voice but she hid her tears, she wasn't the type of crying after what happened to her back in Moscow.

"I… Im… Im scared… to be alone again…" Alice voice's chocked as she hugged him tightly again.

Shun's heart stabbed as he closed his eyes, patting her head slowly. He didn't know that his closest friend was alone there. No one comforting her.

"Im here, Alice. Im here. Don't worry." He comforted her slowly but sure. Alice nodded, she parted and made a small smile to him. Shun in the other hand was a bit disappointed parting from her. But able to see her smile like nothing happen made relieved him.

"So, what's happen? You were having such a bad nightmare I could say." Shun voiced soft as he not wanting to hurt her, tugging her hair back softly.

She shook her head slowly, "Nothing. Its just a bad dream. Thank you for waking me up. I don't know what will happen to me if the nightmare eating me up." She merely smiled as Shun looked at her with concern face.

"Oh Shun, you worry too much." Alice giggled softly, making Shun frowned.

"Am not." He scowled.

"Oh is that so? But I thank you for the bottom of my heart Shun." She smiled sincerely that melt Shun's ice pillar heart. Shun's cheek became like a tomato as Alice smiled sincerely.

"Your…welcome…" He looked away, hiding his blushed. "How are you feeling? Still hurt with the kicks?" Shun asked full of concern.

"Im fine, but I admit it was hurt and I could feel my blood run out like a vomit. Oh my God." She laughed softly.

Shun once again frowned with his best friend, "Aren't you feel like revenge them or mad?"

Alice looked him with a confused face, "Mad? Revenge? You gotta be kidding me." She burst out laughing as Shun getting more confused.

"No, Shun. I wont take any revenge or mad at them. I don't know why but I know those are wrong idea from the first place." She smiled brightly.

Shun merely collapsed but he knew Alice was right. Revenging or mad at others wont get anything but broken personalities. Alice was one of kind and not wanting revenge to people even she will get the hurt place.

'Typical Alice. She is the type who isn't take any revenge or mad at others who hurt her.' Shun smiled at her as she smiled back.

"By the way, how I could get in my room and why are you in my room?" Alice merely blushed in fact Shun was in her room was one of her surprised.

Shun's face flushed, "I.. I took you from school after you passed out. And your grandma was calling your grandpa so I was here to watch you until you wake up."

She arched and eyebrow with amused, to think that Shun was the one who took her and brought her here. "Wah, Im sorry if I got your way, Shun. You shouldn't carried me if you didn't want to but thanks." she made a small smile but her face looked sad.

Shun quickly shook his head, "No Alice, I want to cause I care you. Everyone also but I told them to wait until you conscious." He smiled at her.

"I have my debt on you, Shun. But speaking about debt, you owe me an ice cream with chocolate flavor!" Alice gasped as she face palm herself and babbling about couldn't manage to eat today.

Shun heard her babbling he frowned, to think that Alice will stay sad until what happened, but she just care her ice-cream. Shun shook his head unbelief, made a small chuckled.

"What so funny? Oh my God! I really miss ice-cream." Alice'e eyes brighten as she dreamy about how delicious ice-cream when you eat it with friends especially the one you crush on.

As Shun quirked an eyebrow, he smirked, "Okay, after you feel better I will take you to eat, and of course as much as you want."

Alice quickly looked at him with big bright eyes, "Really? As much as I want?"

He nodded and smiled, at this time Alice's face looked down. Shun quickly asked her, "What's wrong princess?"

"Uhm, maybe this wrong. I cant make any more burden to you. Uhm… maybe just one ice-cream is enough for me." Alice lift up her head as she looked at his gaze with concern eyes.

Shun was puzzled by her answered but he remained calm, "And why did you said that, princess?"

"Its just so unfair you have to treat me as much as I want. I mean, I don't want any burden to you again." She looked down.

At this time, he realized what she was talking about, she is a dependable girl and a type of not wanting to be treat everyday. Shun nodded as he touched Alice's cheek. He grinned. Alice the other hand was a bit surprised by Shun's act. She looked at his honey eyes.

"Shun?" She asked.

"You are kind, innocent and I wont leave you alone… no matter what." he rubbed her cheek as she blushed madly as her adrenaline pumped up. She smiled sheepishly, closed her eyes and felt his soft hand rubbed her cheeks.

"Thanks Shun, you are greatest friend ever." She smiled brightly.

"No, don't forget you still got Runo and the others. We are your greatest friend even though we just knew you." He grinned widely.

Alice smiled widely to him, "Thank you Shun."

The door was opened, Christina and Michael was standing looked worried with their little Alice. Christina bought a bowl of porridge in her hand.

"Oh Alice, you have regain you conscious. I was worried !" Christina jogged as she put the porridge at the near table, hugged Alice tightly.

"Oh grandma, I was okay now." Alice smiled widely as her grandpa approached her with a slight sad smile.

"We were so worried about you when I heard you were being bullied. So this is Shun guy who helped you?" Michael looked at Shun who bowed.

"Yes, grandpa." She smiled, released her grandma hugged and looked at Shun who flushed.

"Shun, meet my grandpa, Michael." Alice introduced him.

"Its an honor to meet you, Mr. Gehabich." Shun bowed down.

"Nice to meet you too Shun. You have helped our dear Alice so I really grateful to you." He smiled to him.

"Its… Its nothing." Shun scratched his head, red tomato color could be seen at his face.

"So, Shun dear, can you look after Alice for a few hours? We got something to errands and I don't want our dear grandchild to be alone." Christina smiled. Shun quickly nodded, took a slight glanced on Alice who smiling to all of them.

"Have a good day kids." Michael waved and closed the door with Christina. Alice felt flushed on her cheeks and so did Shun. There was a silence on them, but their gazed were locked for a moment.

"So… Urm, Shun.." Alice broke the silence, "Sorry to make you have to look after me. Actually I could stay at room alone and…" She was cut off by Shun who put his finger on her lip, signaling to stop.

"No, princess. I volunteered so you wont be alone." Shun made a serious tone but smiled to her. Alice on the other hand looked blushed madly, never thought of her Shun will be this serious.

"O-okay, thank you, Shun." She smiled sheepishly as Shun grabbed the bowl of her porridge that Christina made.

"Now, lets eat. I don't want you to get more sick." Shun took one spoon and asked Alice to open her mouth, at this time Alice was surprised.

She arched an eyebrow, "You are going to feed me? I.. I can eat by myself Shun." quickly refused his feeding act like a baby-sitter.

"Alice. Let me do this." Shun in his serious tone. Alice couldn't help but giggled softly, opening her mouth and let the food went in to her tongue. Shun's face was pink shaddy, seeing Alice's cute face when ate made him melting and skip beat hardly.

"What's wrong Shun? Are you sick too? Your face is red." Alice tilted her head as he shook his head slightly.

Taking another spoon of porridge, directed it to Alice's mouth. She done as before its until her food finished. The two of them done their jobs in silence, blushing one another.

"Thank you again Shun." She broke the silence with smile plastered on her mouth.

Shun nodded, "This is at least I could do…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I admit this story is going to be more strange and strange since I lost my idea to write, but what to say? I will just write whatever on my mind, so if you unsatisfied with this, Im okay with that. <strong>

**As usual thanks for the read and I always welcome any reviews...**

**Preview Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 9 Facing Enemy**

_(Runo's speaking) Yay! Alice has came back! Shun was the one who looked after Alice? WHAT! I don't believe THIS ! How could be that ninja-boy be a good look after for Alice? Oh-ho, the fan girls come again._


	8. Facing Enemy

**Hi, there ! Well, I admit this story slowly but sure become more hectic and strange but I believe I can fix it if you don't mind. Anyway, if you guys aware for some grammars, call me ASAP! I'll make it improve before I went to another chapters.**

**Okay, no more stalling and get to the story!**

**LEST GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 <strong>

**Facing Enemy**

**ALICE P.O.V.**

Today… I come back to school. Yesterday was a terrible I could admit. I just nearly going to death with that nightmare again, thank goodness Shun was there. I wonder what made him stay with me until I went to bed and asleep. Well, like I care. Shun said he will inform everybody when I was about to sleep, I wonder what will they react?

Now, I walked down to school early as usual. The bird chirping and the fresh air made me felt somewhat relax. My bruises was recovered but not as quickly as you can see, still got blue some but some were also recovered. I put my hand on my tummy, feeling hurt with those kicks yesterday. I saw at the left of me. Trees. And a shadow? Wait, that shadow… that person… but before I was about to approached the shadow disappeared in an instant.

'Couldn't be her, right?' was all in my mind.

Feeling creepy I quickly ran to the school as fast as I could. Couldn't be her right? What is she doing in Japan? I quickly shook those statements. It couldn't be right I thought.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN P.O.V.<strong>

Its an early for me to come to school, but since the stupid training made me to, I don't have any choices. Walking to the school in another peaceful day without the fan girls pestering would made my day more perfect. I still couldn't stand what they have done to Alice the day before. I could feel it was killing me mentally. The bird chirped cheerfully as I walked to the school which was in my front now, still thinking about Alice who hurt badly physically made me lost on my own thoughts. What would she hurt physically and… mentally? I would get crazy.

Since she came to my heart and we became a close friend, I could feel warm feeling that I lost since my mom die. I never thought she resembled much to her. Her smile, warm feeling, her touch and how her act like a mature woman although sometimes she pouted and whining like a child, but still made me smiled a lot. I want to know her more even I have to know her dark past and that incident she talked with Christina. I do really curious with her past I don't want to ask her, it will make more pain. I know one day she will talk her past to me and of course everybody will hear her story too.

I went in and saw some girls chattered and with my sharp ear, I could hear them.

"Hey, do you hear it? Yesterday the new student got kicked by Alicia-sama." The girl giggled evilly.

"Oh yeah? I pity on her, she doesn't know Alicia-sama's wrath could even killed her." Another girl whispered.

"I bet it because that new student trying to flirt with Shun." Third girl said angrily as the first and second girls nodded in agreement.

"Serve her right!" the first girl giggled.

What the hell. I heard it with an angry feeling I had. I clenched my fist with anger in it, never though they will talk back Alice and I hate that. I calmed myself with relax, I don't want to make Alice see what I will going to do with this darn pesky shit girls. I just have to protect her or I will become her bodyguard if I have to.

I walked to my class and opened the door. No one. It was still early after all. I sat at my usual place, the corner beside window. Waiting for Alice to come I looked at the view through the window, somewhat made me felt a little relax and calm.

I heard the door opened, I took a glanced and found Alice stood there with a nervous smile. I arched an eyebrow, wondering what happen to her.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning -shot. Got in the school early as usual huh?" Alice tried to tense the situation with a mocking tone. She doesn't want him to ask her with a question what happen to her.<p>

Shun nodded with a puzzled face, "Good morning too, princess. Got a sweet dream? And yes I always early." He smiled, wondering why sudden happy tone of hers.

"I got enough thanks to your look after. Drop the princess, Shun. Im not a princess and I don't even close to princess." the orange haired pouted, walking to her seat and sat there.

He plastered a smirk on his face, "Oh is that so? But I think you suite with princess title."

'Dear God. What happen to him?' Alice thought confusedly.

"Oh really -shot? But I think I was suit with my name as Alice because Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland' looks cute and suite me." She said proudly.

Shun chuckled, "So, how are your bruises and tummy? Still hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I feel great!" she smiled.

"That's good to hear." He smiled to her as she blushed but shook it quickly.

Alice stood up, "Where are you going?" Shun asked her.

"I will go out for a minutes." She smiled, walking out from class, leaving Shun who looked puzzled.

Alice on the other hand, felt awkward with Shun. Its not like feeling but the shadow this morning made her uncomfortable.

'If she really here, why don't she approach me? Why she left? Its not like her. But I know that black haired, I always know it.' She thought bitterly as she shook her head.

'No, maybe that shadow wasn't her.' She thought finally.

Alice was walking indirection because of she was lost in her thoughts. This made the fan girls having a chance to take her down. She heard some footsteps behind her as she turned and looked at the owner of the footsteps. Shun's fan girls and Alicia was there.

"Good morning, Alicia. How may I help you?" she asked her politely.

Alicia growled, "Stop your hypocrite you scum girl. How dare you make Shun our prince mad at us yesterday!"

'Huh? What did she said? I? Making him mad? Are you kidding me! You are the one who kicked me!' Alice shouted in her mind but typical her never shout or yelling to people.

Alice made no comment and stood there silently making the fan girls growled, groaned, yelling, and cursing at her. She could hear what they were cursing at.

"Bitch."

"Scum girl, lets make her pay."

"She is just a hopeless girl."

"Why don't she just die!"

"Lets make this bitch away from Shun!"

She could feel her heart was stabbing. She didn't know she would get these words from Japanese girls. She thought Japanese girls were better than Russian girls she ever met. But that excluding Runo and Julie who were kind to her.

"How about we take her to the bathroom and kicked her again?" Alicia smiled evilly with her 'minions' nodded at her evil plan.

Alice cleared her throat, 'Not another kick! Oh God! I cant feel my leg and I cant even run!' she thought in fear as her eyes widened and she got stuck in the corner. The girls giggled, smiling evilly, closer to Alice and ready to take her down. Alicia smiled evilly.

'Someone please! HELP!' she screamed in her thought in fear.

"OI ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS DOING!" Someone screamed, Alice saw a brunette with goggle heads, a blue pigtails hair, a white ponytail hair, a blonde guy with hat, another blonde with red glasses and the last but not least a raven-haired guy with sexy ponytail. (Alice: guess who *smirking* Me: ha! I know them!)

But her vision was blur and she saw them in black with white shine in their back as the girls pulled back with 'tch', 'dammit', 'shit' and other cursing. 'You girls are so bad mouthed.' Alice thought with a big sweat-dropped (Me: This isn't time for that Alice! Alice: sorry.)

"Go away you creeps! Or my fist will landed in your faces!" the blue hair yelling at them, lifting her fist up with an angry voice.

The raven haired grumbled, "Disappear you pest." With his cold voice making them ran.

"Are you alright, Alice?" the blonde with glasses asked her as Alice shook her head.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one." She stood up and smiled.

Runo and Julie hugged her, "Oh Alice, thank goodness we followed you, if not, you will be goner now." Runo said with her worried tone, Julie nodded.

"You all followed me?" the orange-head puzzled, everyone nodded.

"It was Shun's idea." Dan pointed him with a huge grin, Shun quickly looked away.

Alice arched an eyebrow as Runo and Julie released their hug with a huge smile, "He thought if you were alone they will kick you again." Julie spoke up.

"And fortunately we came in time." Marucho flashed a huge grin.

"Yeah! I could see your face of helpless, Alice. Totally cool!" Billy said jokingly with a small laughed as Julie glared him.

Alice sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Thanks guys, and thank to you Shun especially." she smiled sincerely making Shun looked at her gaze and blushed a bit. He nodded, "Yeah, now lets go to the class."

Everyone nodded, they were walking to the direction of their class. Alice on the other side, walking behind them, seeing Dan and Runo in their arguments and Marucho trying to calm them. Julie and Billy who clinging each other, she smiled.

'But even so, there are still this warm people who always help me." she thought happily. Shun looked at her with a puzzled face but maintain emotionless. She didn't know Shun was on her side by all time.

Shun was about to ask her whats wrong with her but the bell's got him and he grumbled softly, Alice looked at him, "Whats wrong Shun? You look mad at something." She giggled softly.

"Nothing." he said coldly making Alice stop at her joke and sat down at her seat, wondering why Shun was so cold to her.

On the other side….

Alicia was stomping angrily at her class. Her class was different with Alice and Shun. She was about to give Alice a nice kick when Dan and the others came, especially her beloved prince, Shun Kazami.

"Grr! You will pay for it Gehabich! Making our prince hate us will make you suffer our wrath!" Alicia groaned

"Calm down, Alicia, don't be so reckless will you? Beside its your fault." A girl with blue eyes and purple haired calmed her.

"Shut up Shina! Its HER fault! Not mine! Do you understand?" Alicia glared at her.

Shina Maruyama, Alicia's best friends and one of Shun's fan girls as vice-leader. She nodded in understand, not wanting to make her best friend more angry she sat at her seat.

"Grrr! Watch out you Gehabich! No more mercy to you." the blonde declared angrily.

Shina sighed, she hasn't seen this Gehabich girl but she knew that girl making Alicia angry must be a tough girl. No girls ever make Alicia angry if they still want their life, but this girl, Alice Gehabich was outta her mind.

"So you have a plan?" the amethyst haired asked her.

"Not yet but soon." Alicia smiled slyly.

Shina's spine shivered, imagining Alicia's evil plans. Deeply she was sorry to that Alice girl, she has to received Alicia's wraths and other members of Shun's fan girls. From what she heard, this Alice girl was hypnotizes Shun Kazami's mind, making him always help her so she can get closer to him. But, Shina thought it was impossible because Alice was a good girl, even Runo who difficult to get close since her tempered was short, a close friend of this Alice girl not to mention Julie Makimoto the Australian girl and crazy of shopping was her friends too.

Alice was sneezed softly. Wondering who was talking her at the back, as she looked down at her book, thinking again about the shadow she just saw in the morning. Was it really her? was in her mind.

'I haven't seen her since 3 years ago. She just disappeared like a wind and never come back. Typical her, always mysterious was her status after all. But if it was she, what is she doing here? In Japan?' Alice thoughts deeply. Shun was looking at her trouble's face with questions.

"What's wrong Alice? You look troubled." Shun asked her, the orange-haired turned her face to face the raven-haired with ponytail, shaking her face and smiled.

"Nothing, I just… thinking… about your treat today." She lied.

Shun frowned, "Was just ice-cream in your mind now?" he said jokingly with a slight smirk on his face.

Alice grinned, "Yeah, I cant wait!" trying to act happy, not wanting to worried Shun.

Shun nodded, "Fine, after school lets stopped by ice-cream tent." he flashed a small smile.

The orange head tilting her head, "And where is that?" she asked.

Shun widened his eyes unbelief, "You don't know? That place was famous at Tokyo."

Alice flinched, yeah she didn't say that she was from Moscow in fact they didn't ask her. But she will play a little with Shun, a small smirk was formed in her face.

"I don't know because I've never went outside rottenly. I have heard it from some friends but I never went to." She lied, acting sad in front him.

Shun make a suspicious eyes but he shook it, he will play with her little lied. With a small smirk flashed, "Fine, I will take you later. You better remember the place." he said.

"Aye, sir." She replied softly, not wanting the teacher to find them sneaky talking.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Alicia, don't act like a childish! This plan is totally scare the hell out me !" Shina shivered.<p>

She smirked evilly, "Hoo? So you scared like a chicken huh? Fine. I will do it myself."

It was lunch break time and this always-jealous-Alicia planning to give Alice another nice kick from her.

"I thought, beside kicks will be nice, how about some punches also? Hmm…" Alicia smirked evilly.

"Oh no." Shina face-palm herself.

"This will be your end Alice Gehabich ! OHOHOHOHOHO." Alicia laughed evilly as the purple head having a big sweat-droppped.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Im done to this crappy chapter. Grrr! Im not good in making violence chapter so PRETTY PLEASE MIND ME! Or Im going crazzzzyyyy<strong>

**Anyway, lets see next preview:**

**Chapter 9 : Memory.**

_(Alice's voice) We will jump to my memories ! From the nice memories then to the bad memories! I cant wait for. You better stay tune on it! Don't miss it._

**Thanks for reading guys! And I always welcome any reviews so don't be shy to say anything.**


	9. Memories

**Okay, I give up. This one is getting a bit strange but what gives? well anyway, I have to updated this quickly before my camp time come so I hope you enjoy this one chapter.**

Dan: you? camp? *hold his laugh

Me: So what? You got the problem?*death glare

Dan: NO!

Me: good.

Alice: have a good time on the camp, author.

Me: thank you Alice, you are the best!

Shun: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, she just own her OC.** you happy now?

Me: thanks Shun.

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Memories**

_FLASH BACK 3 years ago._

"_Alice, Alice!" a girl calling Alice Gehabich, she ran towards the girl who picked flowers in the garden._

"_Ara, you came! I was about to worried when you didn't show up, Miki!" Miki Yamamoto, the Japanese girl grinned innocently._

"_Hehehe, sorry."_

"_Don't hehehe sorry me Miki! I have waited for you about 30 minutes you know." Alice put her hands on her hip making an angry tone._

"_Sorry I said." she rolled her eyes mockingly._

_Miki Yamamoto was a half- Japanese girl and half-Indonesian girl, she moved from Japan to Moscow when she was 6 years old because her dad's work. Her mother was an Indonesian woman and her father was a Japanese man. She had a short black hair with dark brown eyes and not too tanned skin, typical for Asian people. _

_She and Alice became a best friend soon after Miki was transferred to a new school. Now, the two best friends was 13 years old now, all of the days they through with good and bad memories. Miki was a tomboyish girl who loves challenge, dreamed to be an adventurer while Alice was a normal girl who loves ice-cream and dreamed to meet a prince who could melt her heart. _

_Since Alice was about 11 years old many boys chased her and wanted to be their girlfriend but Alice always refused them with smiled, not wanting to hurt them._

"_Miki, have you dreamed about having a good looking and nice boyfriend? I mean he always look after you, protect you all of his heart." Alice asked her as they sat at the bench in the garden. It was summer day in Moscow._

"_Oh no. Not that stupid question again, Alice. Look, I don't interest in any boys. Heck they always make girls cry, try that Robin guy. Im going to punch the hell out him." she lazily crossed her arms behind her head._

_Alice pouted, "Well, there are still many guys who would be nice. If this guy isn't in Moscow then I will find him in another country."_

_Miki raised an eyebrow, she isn't going to laugh because she had heard that thousand times, "Well, good luck then. I will always support you." she smiled, supporting her best friend was always she could do._

_Alice smiled gently, "Thanks Miki, you are the best friend ever." she said it making Miki grinned._

"_That was friends always do."_

"_I will always support you dreamed to be an adventurer, Miki." now Alice's turned to support her best friend._

"_Gee, thanks." she made a huge grin._

_They laughed together, Alice never forget her memories with Miki, the laugh, the happy, the gloom, the bad, the sorry, and the smile._

_END FLASH BACK_

* * *

><p>Alice was snapped out when Shun waved his hand in front her face. They were walking to the cafeteria when Alice suddenly remembered her childhood friends, Miki Yamamoto.<p>

"What's wrong Alice? You looked lost." Shun asked her with concern in his hazel eyes.

Alice quickly shook her head, "Nothing Shun. I just somewhat remembering something on my head." she heard Runo and Dan were arguing about Dan's food. Julie and Billy were clinging again. As her and Shun were walking behind, not wanting to disturbed their friends time. Alice and Shun soon deep in silence, Alice's video memories playing again on her head.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK another day 3 years ago.<em>

_Alice was sobbing hard in her room when she heard Miki will move away from Moscow today. She will move to Indonesia, her mom's hometown because her dad's got job in there. She couldn't believe her only best friend she had will leave her. 7 years best friend was memorable to Alice._

**_KNOCK KNOCK._**

"_Alice, its me." Miki's voice sounded worried. She opened the door and looked at Alice who crying hardly._

_Miki quickly ran to her and comforted her, "Hey, its okay. I will never forget you, idiot."_

_Alice sobbed, "Its…Its not that… Why? Why you have to move? We have been best friend !" Alice half-yelling. The orange head wasn't the type to yell at people but she couldn't bear it anymore._

_Miki looked at her, not knowing what to say instead she patted Alice's head._

"_Im not good at making words, but I am your best friend! Forever! You hear me? And I will always in here." She pointed at Alice's heart._

_Alice touched, she began cried more and Miki hugged her. "Don't be so cry baby Alice. You are big now. Smiling will make you better." she smiled to her. Alice wiped her tears, trying to smile to her._

"_That's good, now lets go. Your grandparents have waited you and also my parents." Miki grabbed her wrist, quickly they went downstairs, revealing Alice's grandparents who and Miki's parents who smiling at the two of them._

**_IN THE AIRPORT._**

"_I will miss you, Miki." Alice hugged her only best friend._

_Miki replied her hug, the raven hair patted Alice's hair gently, "I will miss you too." she whispered._

_As they parted, Miki flashed her a wide smile, "Always smiling Alice! That will make you more beautiful and I will always pray you will get your dreamed prince."_

_Alice smiled gently, "Thank you Miki. I will always pray for you too."_

"_By the time we will meet again Alice. This will not be a good-bye for both of us." Miki smiled cheerfully._

_Her plane was about to depart as Miki's parent saying good-bye to Alice's grandparents. Alice nodded, "Yes Miki. We will meet again. By the time we meet, we will have a welcome party." she smiled._

_They hugged each other for the last time, as Miki waved to her, "See you again, Alice."_

_Alice waved and smiled gently, "See you again too, Miki." as Miki and her family walked to the departure room, their shadow slowly blurred and gone. Alice sobbed softly, wondering when she will meet her again._

"_Don't worry Alice. You will meet her again." Michael Gehabich, Alice's grandpa comforted her._

"_Yes Alice. Im sure you will meet her again. But you mustn't cry for her all along. She will always in your heart, supporting your dreams. I bet we will meet her again." Christina Gehabich, Alice's grandma smiled at her._

_Alice stopped sobbed, wiping her tears and smiled._

'_We will meet again and I always believe it. Always.' she thought for the last as they went home together._

_END FLASH BACK_

* * *

><p>Alice snapped again when Runo screamed her name. Everyone looked at her with puzzled face.<p>

"Oh my gosh Runo. What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Don't oh my gosh Runo me, Alice! You were spacing out for the last 10 minutes! Are you hitting you head or what?" she yelled at me.

"Yeah, Alice. What's wrong? We can help you." Marucho looked at her with worried eyes. Everyone worried about their new friend.

"Im fine Marucho, thanks for concerning me. Its just some memories flashed at my head." I smiled as Julie looked interested.

"Was about your prince charming?" she yelled excitedly, making Shun burnt in jealousy.

She shook her head slowly, still smiling, "No Julie, it was nothing though." Not wanting them to worry or knowing her past, she lied to them.

"You sure you okay?" Dan spoke up.

"Im fine, Dan. You shouldn't worry too much." I laughed, made everyone laughed and Runo smacked his head.

'Where are you, Miki? Or are you here? Why didn't you approach me and said hi?' Alice thought bitterly. This was concerning Shun a lot but he didn't want to ask her.

Her head played other memories of her, and she come to spacing out again.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK.<em>

"_Hey look at that Gehabich girl. She is so pathetic weak without that Asian girl." A student whispered evilly to her friends._

"_Yeah, I heard she has moved to Indonesia what so called. Pathetic country." Another student giggled evilly._

_Alice was sitting at her class alone, after Miki gone all her classmates began to talk back her. She always wanted to cry but Miki always said smiling is better than crying. Beside if I cried no one will comfort me like Miki did. Apparently, the girls on her class hated her because she was pretty and many boys fell for her._

_Alice sighed, 'Oh boy. Not another talking behind me. I hate it. If Miki was here, she will scold them to the hell.' She thought bitterly._

_After 3 years, Alice was sixteen-years-old fine girl, she looked more beautiful and pretty and many boys came to her. As she always thought no one was her types. She sighed. 'For 3 years, the girls always talk me behind'. She sighed, she wanted to move from her birthplace, Moscow. She wanted to move to Japan since Miki always told her Japanese people are the best and friendly. And maybe Alice could find Miki there._

_It was a year ago when she heard from her grandma that Miki was setting a journey to some places with her friends. Miki's parent said her dream to be an adventurer were about to begin and they looked happy. So, the point is, Miki would be anywhere but not in Moscow because her friends had travelled Moscow before. Miki said she gave her regards to me and sent me a message, I was so happy back there._

_She said, "Hi Alice! Oh gosh! I really miss you, girl! My dream to be an adventurer was fulfilled! Thanks for your support and now its my turn to support your dream, I hope we can meet one day. The first place I will go was Thailand and the forest there! Oh boy its so challenging! but I don't know if I could go to Moscow. I hope we could meet anytime soon. Sincerely from your very best friend, Miki."_

_She giggled when she read the message. Alice was so happy yet sad, the fact that Miki wont come to Moscow killing her. But she remained smile as Miki always said._

_Back to sixteen-year-old Alice at Moscow before moved to Japan._

_She was walking to the hall alone, there was no one in the hall because it was the end of school day. She sighed, 'Another death glared and evil giggled from the girls.'_

_As she was about to open her locker, 10 ten girls approached her with a fierce looking face. Alice's trembled._

"_Can I help you?" She asked, hiding her fear._

"_You, Gehabich girl. We will teach you some lessons!" A white haired girl yelled at her as other girls looked at her with disgusted face._

_Alice was speechless, not knowing what her fault's, she backed off. The white haired girl told the other girls to punch her and kick her. They nodded and smiled smugly._

_They started to punch her tummy and then slapped her face. Alice fell on the ground, her heart was racing with anger and hurt. She heard them muttered clearly on her ears._

"_Weak girl." _

"_Pathetic loser."_

"_Damn bitch."_

"_You are weak without that Asian monkey girl!"_

"_Weak! Just admit it and don't pretend that you strong!"_

"_Show off! You are just a loner girl!"_

'_What have I done?' was all in her mind._

_Another punches and slaps landed on her face as her cheeks burn in crimson red and she exhausted. All her body was going numb as they kicked her back hardly making her cry but she didn't scream for help. Alice's vision blurred but her hearing was still function as she heard the white haired girl called a boy with gray colored haired. _

'_Oh no. That is Robin!' Alice screamed in fear in her thought. Robin was always asking Alice out but she always refused him, making him angry and he swore he will took a revenge on her._

_Alice could hear what they chatted about._

"_Robin, this is your pry. Do as you want." The white haired girl smiled evilly._

_Robin-guy smiled smugly, he looked at Alice with fierce looking eyes. Alice didn't bother looking at him._

_Robin kneeling down so he could touch Alice, he held her chin up looking at her beat face. He smiled evilly. "Well then, I will you leave two here." The white haired girl and the girls laughed evilly as they walked away._

_The orange head looking at him with fearful eyes, as he slowly unbutton Alice's school's shirt. Alice quickly resisted him but his grip was too strong. His face slowly closer to her as she could feel his breath. He still unbuttons some of her shirt, smiling evilly as he whispered._

"_You are mine, Alice." He whispered evilly. His hand was about to unbutton all her shirt and she quickly closed her eyes, hoping for help. Wishing for someone come to rescue her. She tried to struggled and released him from her, but no luck._

'_Help! Please help me! Miki!' she screamed in her thought._

_God fulfilled her wish. A teacher passed by the hall and saw them._

"_Hey you! What are you doing to Alice!" apparently the teacher knew well Alice._

_Robin quickly stood up and ran for his life before the teacher caught him. Finally she freed from him, she cried out her heart out. That was the worst experienced she ever had. She was about being…. raped._

"_Are you okay, Alice? Oh my gosh! What have he done?" the teacher ran towards her and hugged her._

"_Mrs. Simon…." Alice choked her throat, tears ran down her red cheeks. She couldn't imagine if Mrs. Simon hasn't come to save her life._

"_Oh, Alice. Lets get you home now." She buttoned her shirt as they walked home. Alice was still sobbing. She never think to hate boys now but for some reasons she cant hate them, she never hate anyone or anything. She just has to stayed out alone from boys._

_When Alice got home, her grandma and grandpa looked worried and asked her what happened but Alice remained silence. Her eyes went dark, she had stopped crying. As she went to her room, Mrs. Simon told the story to her grandparents. Her grandma was gasped and about to cry but Michael quickly comforted her. Thank goodness Mrs. Simon came in time or else Alice wont be virgin anymore._

_Alice sat down at her bed, retrieving her just-now-incident. She hate that incident, infact she would kill herself if Mrs. Simon didn't come in time. Her grandparents and Mrs. Simon came in to her rooms._

"_Alice, dear, I know this is frustrating you and will become your nightmares. In short time, we will move to another country to make you away from that incident. How about it?" Christina smiled sadly to her._

"_Yes, Alice. In the mean time, you wont be schooling at that school. I have talked with Mrs. Simon about it." Michael looked at her with sad face._

_Alice didn't reply, she still in her thoughts, but she slowly formed a small smile, "Yes grandma, grandpa."_

"_Good to hear that Alice. I will take care your belonging at school, so don't worry ." Mrs. Simon smiled to her._

"_Thank you Mrs. Simon." she bowed as they went out Alice cried again. Making her eyes red sore and she fallen in a deep sleep._

_END FLASH BACK_

**I know this memories talk were boring to you guys but I promise the next one will be just 1 memory left to be talk. Ups! Did I ruined the story? Oh well then.**

**Anyway, next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 10 : Reality and Memory.**

_(Shun's voice) I dont believe Alice was spacing at whole lunch break time! What was hitting her head actually? But I guess bringing her to eat ice-cream wasn't bad idea. Anyway, I will have some private talks with her, so stay tune on it._

**Well, thanks for the read and reviews. Oh but I need some reviews too to improve my story.**

**And dont worry about me being mad, I always welcome any critics and comments.**


	10. Reality and Memory

**Finished! And here guys, the latest chapter of my story of Bakugan! I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the late update I guess. I got numb struck on my other story.**

Dan: and you referring that you are weak?

Me:... 'This guy really dont what have he said.'

Shun: Dan, she will bite you later.

Dan: *gulp*

Runo: that idiot doesn't know his enemy.

Me: its uncool.

Alice:** NadiaMiki does not own BAKUGAN ! she just own her one and only one OC.**

**LETS GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Reality and Memory**

"Alice?" Runo called her but she didn't react, making other looked at the-spacing-out Alice.

"Alice, dear!" Julie screamed but still no responded.

"Should we make her some surprises?" Dan smirked.

Shun looked at the-spacing-out orange girl who haven't return to the reality.

A light bulb appeared on Marucho's head as they whispered to the five other friends as they nodded but not Shun. He doesn't want to do to Alice and never.

Billy gave them command, "Okay, on the count of 3. 1…2… 3!"

"ALICE!" yelling her name in unison, making the other students to look at them with sweat-dropped.

Alice jumped with squeaked, as she looked at her friends who have a grinning face, relieved and not to mention expressionless from Shun.

"What on my world happen to you guys?" she tilting her head innocently.

Everyone sweat-dropped looking at her dense. "Alice my dear, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SPACING OUT? We have called you for about 5 minutes ago!" Julie yelled at her with an anger tone.

"YEAH ALICE! LOOK! JUST TELL US IF YOU GOT SOMETHING STUCK ON YOUR BRAIN!" Runo yelled at her too, making her sweat-dropped.

Alice looked down and shook her head slowly, "I don't know, guys. I just suddenly remember my old past. The good and bad memory not to mention the sad also come." She explained with sad tone.

Everyone felt guilty and not knowing what to say. At that time, Alice smiled widely, "Don't be so worried guys. That's just the past. Forgetting the past with some ice-creams will make me better, right Shun? You better remember to treat me today." Alice demanded and smiled playfully, looking at Shun's questionable face and her friends' puzzled eyes.

"She healed fast!" everyone thought in unison, amazed by Alice's airhead attitude.

"Anyway, guys. Isn't it time for class?" she asked.

"Darn! We are late!" Dan yelled, all of them stood up and ran to the class hopefully they didn't late for their periods.

Alice and Shun sat at their usual place. Another clip memory came to her head.

* * *

><p><em>FLASH BACK <em>

_It was a week already after the incident. Alice hasn't gone to any school because her traumatized so in her everyday she always help her grandmother cooking, washing, cleaning and shopping. Slowly she recovered and smiling more. It was that Friday who changed her._

'_For my only life, I would never fall in love with any guys and I will just make him as a friend. I don't want anything happen to me again. Although this vow will break my dream, I don't care, I don't want suffering that anymore. Im too scared. Maybe my dream to search a nice, good looking, caring you and always protecting you was a dumb idiot dream. If Miki heard this she might be mad at me but I don't care.'_

_But deep down in her heart her hope to find the prince always there even though she always denied it, her heart never lied to her._

_After 1 month, her grandpa got a job in Japan, she was really happy on when she heard it. They will move this curse town to Japan. She hoped that she will find some good friends and forget all the past she had here._

* * *

><p>'Sigh. Why yesterday's incident so déjà vu, it was a few months ago but it was like another reply. Of course the 'rape' one didn't include though but still. Ugh!' she thought frustratingly and sighed heavily.<p>

She didn't know Shun was observing all her movements. Deep down he was worried with the orange-head but another voice said that he shouldn't ask her because it will make her sadder. After his fan girls incident, Alice got more strange than usual, but she always smile. Wondering what happen to her.

'Maybe just maybe I have to ask her.' he thought final.

Bell's ringing and all student started to grabbed their books. Not to mention Alice and friends also. Today Shun will take her to a famous ice-cream tent in Japan. Alice never travelled much on Japan since she arrived here. She just knew some places but not ice-cream tent.

"Guys! Lets hang out at Runo's restaurant!" Julie cheerfully invited them.

All of them were agreed except Shun and Alice.

"Why guys? I thought we were supposed to be always together." Dan pouted as Runo smacked him to the floor.

"OUCH! THAT HURT RUNO!"

"YOU MORON! IDIOT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!"

"I SAID YOU MORON. ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT!"

"GRRR!"

Everyone sweat-dropped as Marucho tried to calm them down.

"So, whats happen?" Billy asked.

"Ara, don't you remember Shun will treat me ice-cream today and he said he will take me to a famous ice-cream tent or so that he was saying." Alice explained and smiled.

Runo and Dan stopped fighting. Shun will take Alice? was on their mind as they slowly smiled widely, making Shun annoyed.

In Runo's thought: 'Wow, I never see Shun take any girl. Don't tell me he likes….'

In Dan's thought: 'The hot-shot finally got his…' he smirked.

In Julie's thought: 'Oh my Gosh! Finally he got one! Oh! The little Shun grown up already. Sniff.'

In Billy's thought: 'Huh? Shun take Alice? Well, that's weird. But this is an opportunity for him.'

In Marucho's thought: 'Great job Shun! Way to go man!'

"Okay, Alice I understand. Then have a good day you two. And Shun, don't try to do anything to her." Julie said to him with a playful tone.

Everyone laughed except Shun who was blushed and Alice who was froze, for them it was a joke but for Alice it was like a real. But she knew Shun would never do that to her. He isn't like Robin is he?

"Tch. I never have done something like that." Shun muttered angrily.

Alice quickly snapped, as they walked together to the place. Julie and Runo waved good-bye at them as their shadow blurred and gone.

"Wow, do you think what I am thinking?" Julie asked their friends as they nodded with a wide smirk.

"Alice is too dense to understand it, should we help her?" Runo suggested an idea.

"Let them be Runo." Dan lazily shook his hand.

"Yeah, I agreed with Dan." Marucho lift up his glasses.

"Awesomely romantic if Shun and Alice could be a couple." Billy said much surprising others.

"Oh Billy! You are so cool !" Julie clinging to him as he blushed.

Runo tired of Julie's clinging so she quickly asked about their hang out to her restaurant. They all nodded, went out with some chatting, they happily reached Runo's place.

As for the couple of Alice and Shun, they were now in the tent that Shun was talking about. It was a simple tent with ice-cream draw in it, Alice didn't mind simple. She likes simple but the ice-creams were totally delicious, you can imagine chocolate flavor with many toppings. Oh yeah!

"Oh Shun! This is the great ice-cream place I have ever went! I will go to this place again for some times!" Alice took a spoon of ice-cream on her mouth. Feeling like a heaven, her eyes were brightened with many stars, making Shun blushed as he ate his own ice-cream with vanilla flavor.

"Hmm! Delicious! Oh My Gosh! I should come here every day to get rid of my stress." she happily took another spoon.

Shun eyed her, "What do you mean by stress?"

Alice flinched, "Urh, like… you know… school's day making me quiet stress. Hehehe." she laughed nervously.

"I don't believe. Tell me the truth." he said in serious tone. At this time Alice was caught off her guard. She went silent as her head bowed down in sadness.

"Okay then, don't tell me if you dont want. It must be really sad and I could understand it." Shun said with a disappointment tone. In fact he really want to hear her story all along her dark past but forcing her wasn't his way of dealing a problem. He will give her time to gather her courage to spill out everything to us.

"Im sorry Shun, I couldn't tell anything to you… yet… Sorry." was all she could say. For the last minutes she couldn't find her voice because of her surprised at Shun. Yet she disappointed him. But she quickly shook her head, snapping from what she thoughts.

'No, No Alice! Don't you dare! Your vow is still available here. Slap it!' She thought bitterly.

"Anyway, thanks for bringing me here. I really do appreciate it." she smiled gently.

Shun nodded, continuing his eat in silence, 'Darn it. What happen to me? Suddenly wanting to know her past. Idiot.' he mentally slap himself.

'Oh gosh! Shun was serious just now. Should I tell him? No! No no no Alice! They will leave me if I tell them.' she thought bitterly.

"Sorry Alice. I never want to force you… its just… I don't know… I just couldn't stand to watch you suffer." Shun apologized.

Alice lift up her head, surprised by the raven head's apologized. She smiled gently comforting him.

"Its okay Shun, one day I will tell you everything. No. I will tell you all everything."

"Yeah, that's sound good, princess." he smirked.

"Drop the princess and for your information Im not a princess." she pouted.

Scoffing a while he made a little chuckled, making the orange-head looking at him frowned while eating her beloved chocolate ice-cream.

"What so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing, anyway, have you finished your ice-cream? Its getting dark." he simply replied.

"I have finished, thanks for the treat Shun. You are the best!" she said happily, grabbing her school bag and stoop up as well Shun.

The ninja-boy walked her home because its dark in the way they walked. While walking they were chatting, chuckling, giggling, and making some jokes. It wasn't typical for Shun to make a joke so Alice was the one who bringing some jokes, making Shun frowned and chuckled at the same time.

"Anyway, haven't you asked anyone to go dance on later school's dance?" Alice asked.

Shun suddenly made his mouth shut, not wanting to tell her that he hasn't had any courage to ask her out.

"So… Mr. Hot-shot? You haven't asked any girl?" she asked again with a joking tone.

He shook his head signaling 'no', Alice shut her mouth not wanting to ask him further.

"How about you? Have any boys asking you yet?" He smirked yet a concern eyes he reflected.

This time Alice shook her head, "Did you ever see me talking with other guys except you, Dan, Billy and Marucho?" she smiled gently.

"No. So, no one will ask you?" he asked with a hope she will except his invitation on dancing with him.

"No. And I don't want to think it first. Well, school's homework, tests and mid-test driving me crazy so I don't have any time to think it." She densely spoke, not knowing Shun wanted to ask making the raven haired pulled back his invitation.

'She is so something. I guess I have to ask her later.' He shrugged whilst smiling.

"Anyway, here is your home. Well, see you again tomorrow." He waved while walking away.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Shun." She waved at him making he stopped and glanced at his shoulder, made a small smirked and continued his walked.

'I don't know why, but with Alice I could smile freely with all my heart and be myself. Is this they called… love?' Shun shook those statement, walking in the dark alone but he didn't scare anything. In fact he would kick butt whoever disturbing his peaceful walk.

With Alice.

"Im home." She greeted.

"Oh Alice! You are back! Today Shun was protecting you again from his fan girls?" her grandmother smiled playfully.

Alice blushed, "Ye—Yeah… Not only Shun but the rest also protecting me. Well, I never want any…" she shrugged.

"Oh no you don't Alice. I don't want my granddaughter having another nightmare like last time in Moscow. I was really grateful your friends could be by your side especially the ninja boy." she put her hands on her hips, sounding like advising little girl.

Alice blushed madly again, this time her face like a hot tomato as she remembered her vow she quickly snapped it, "Yeah, thanks to him." She smiled.

'Why I blushed? Ugh. This is crazy. Slap it Alice! You got your vow! But… I don't know why my heart will beat hard when Shun smiling, like he was showing his true nature to me and only me? Oh SLAP! Don't think to high Alice! You got to be kidding when he showed his true nature. What will happen next from now?'

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too long? or maybe not satisfy you guys? Oh gee Im sorry if it is. I dont know it will be this hard to describe Alice's easy-going character but with my own creation.<strong>

Alice: gee, author, you dont have to if you dont want.

Me: I want and thats it.

Dan: Ha! The author is one of idiot.

Me: *twitching annoyed*

Julie: Uhm, you shouldn't said that Dan.

Dan: what? she is gonna berserk? who care?

Runo: *smack him* I am the one who going berserk!

Me: thanks for the help Runo, you are the best!

**Anyway, REVIEWW please! any comments and critics about the grammar I will take it. and anyway, thanks for the read who always stay tune on my story hehehe.**

**Lets here our next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 11 : Vacation.**

_(Marucho's voice) hey guys, now we are planning to go vacation on Summer break, I dont believe Shun act like a bodyguard to Alice. Well, maybe since the accident with his fan girls making him more protective to her. Anyway, we are going to my private beach once again. Dont miss the story!_


	11. Vacation

**Hi again, this is the new update and Im trying to update the next but I guess I cant, why? Uhm.. school is busying me and sort of looking for the next ideas. Anyway, thanks for the reviewers who had reviews my story and some members making this story favorite. Im so grateful !**

**ilovemasky: alice and masquerade? No, I think I cant. Because I dont support that pairing :) Im truly sorry.**

**iris12: er.. thanks? I admit I made many mistakes and I tried to improve it :) thanks for the criticize.**

**aliceandshunlovestory: end story? Why so fast? I will make many love moments if you want. There are still more pairings I havent described like AcexMira and FabiaxRen or maybe you want me to make JakexOC and MaruchoxOC? hahha! But I think I wont make it because I have only 1 OC and she will never fall in love :)**

**iris129: sure.. thank you.**

**Anyway, I promise to one of my good friend that I will make it 22 episodes or more. Hahaha! Thats so impossible to me but if miracle give me chances to write more then I will write more. I hope you all dont mind it.**

Marucho: well, if you want to write just write it.

Julie: More write more happy !

Alice: I agree with Julie

Me: thank you guys, I will think it again.

Dan: Tch. so I will meet you every chapter?

Shun: oh shut up Dan. Dont make her kill you.

Me: yeah Dan, so what?

Dan: *gulp* no...nothing.

Billy: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN OR ANY OTHER CHARARCTERS, she just own her only OC.**

**LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Vacation**

**ALICE P.O.V.**

Oh wow… its been two weeks since I schooled at Japan. It was fun ! Yeah! I admit it was fun with Runo and the others especially Shun, he brought me to an ice-cream tent! Tell you what, that was the delicious ice-cream I ever eat! Nice job Shun!

Anyway, it was summer break, uhm…. I was thinking what Japanese people usually do when summer break come. When I was at Moscow, I spent my summer break with Miki whole day playing at the garden on my house back yard and also walking around town with ice-cream on our hand happily chit-chatting. Sigh. How I miss that day.

I went out from my house to find anything to do, walking in a bright afternoon sun was not in my mind actually, thank goodness I wear comfortable clothes but actually this is my everyday clothes. I wore a green tanktop with yellow outer and white pant (**Note**: I described Alice's clothes on Bakugan Season 1). Maybe I should find something more comfortable on winter day later.

I walked in silence, feeling someone poked my shoulder I turned to face the person, it was Shun Kazami.

"What are you doing here, princess?" he asked with a frown.

"Uh, I was searching something to do because I was bored." I said matter of factly, smiling at the raven hair with ponytail. He was wearing black shirt with a thin purple as the outer, much to making him more hot. Wait. Did I say hot? SLAP!

Shun pondered for awhile, "Well, why don't we go to hang out place?" he asked.

"Hang out place?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Its Runo's restaurant." He bluntly said as I clapped my hands signaling understood.

"Okay then." I smiled, followed him to the restaurant.

When I walked with him side by side, we passed many trees at left and once again I saw that shadow. The shadow who resembled to Miki. But that shadow quickly vanished I was about to approached and called her name but I guess it wasn't her after all.

"Whats wrong Alice? Who is that?" Shun asked the panicked Alice, trying to comfort her by holding her back of her shoulder.

"I… I don't know Shun… Its like that shadow resembled much to someone I know." My voice shaking, hiding my sadness and about to cry I quickly straighten my body and smiled.

"Maybe its not the one I know. Lets go Shun." I continued to walk with a dark face stamp on my face, mentally note myself that it wasn't Miki. Miki will always approaching me and give me a hug also give me her lectures of not being alone in foreign country. Wait. It was black hair with black robe and dark brown eyes? I shook that mentally. No way. Its not her… right?

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>On the other side, Shun was worried about Alice, her acting just now was weird as if she saw something back at that tree but I didn't sense anything. Yes it was shadow but it vanished like running faster, avoiding us. The ninja-boy wondered if Alice know this guy or girl.<p>

They walked in silence side by side again, with their own thoughts. As they got in restaurant, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Billy got there already.

"Hey! What took you so long Shun? Oh Alice! You come too?" Runo happily greeted her so as Julie who smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The orange head greeted them with a huge smile.

"We are about to plan on going to vacation, why don't you join us Alice?" Marucho pointed up his glasses.

"Oh? Vacation? To where?" she asked excitedly.

"We will go to Marucho's private beach at Hawaii!" Dan yelled excitedly making Runo smacked his head to the table hard. Ouch. That could be hurt.

Julie and Billy sweat-dropped as Shun sighed, "Anyway, this time we will have Alice as the new member." Billy thumbed-up, grinning with his white teeth.

"Yea! That would be AWESOME!" Julie yelled happily.

"So, Alice, will you join us?" Runo asked happily as the orange head pondered for awhile, likely she hasn't had anything to do when Summer break, why don't she have a little fun, forgetting the dark past of hers and the shadow who likely haunting her.

"Will you go Shun?" she asked innocently, on her mind Shun was her greatest and closest friend she got like he placed Miki's place as her very important best friend but of course Miki is irreplaceable for her.

"If you go I will go." He shrugged uncared, he never adapt with Dan and the others but somehow last year and the last two year summer break went to Marucho's beach and exploring the forest with them was the best, even though when the beach time, he always alone and meditated there. But things gonna be different because Alice will join them.

'Wow, Shun is like bodyguard to Alice' everyone thought in unison, awed by Shun making the raven haired glared at them deathly.

"Oh, okay then I will go too. Hey Marucho…" Alice clapped hands as she called the blonde with glasses.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Is your private beach got ice-cream?" she asked cheerfully and dreamily.

Silence. Everyone minus Alice sweat-dropped.

'Ice-cream again?' they thoughts unison and jawed dropped minus Shun who just frowned.

"What?" she tilted her head innocently.

'She is so like a children when come to ice-cream.' Runo thought sighed but smiled thinking that Alice got no more stressed and more opened to them for the last some days ago.

"Err… I think I can make it." Marucho said who still sweat-dropped laughing nervously as Alice's eyes went to bright stars, dreaming another chocolate ice cream.

Alice made a thank you mouth to him as they went to sit in the chair, discussing what to do on the summer break later. Alice heard them with intensely, sometimes Dan and Runo would argue and she calmed them down.

"Well, we will see Ace, Mira and Baron there. I am inviting them to our private beach." Marucho said informing them but the poor orange hair tilting with confused and puzzled. Who are these Ace, Mira and Baron guys was on her mind.

"Wow! They come too? Cool!" Dan yelled excitedly.

Runo and Julie squealed happily, apparently because they could see Mira. Billy and Shun nodded but Alice raised her eyebrow.

'Oh well, maybe they will introduce them to me. I should just relax and enjoy the summer break and plus ice cream!' she thought happily.

"Alice, we haven't introduced Ace, Mira and Baron to you. Don't worry! As soon as we get there we will introduce them to you." Runo said.

'See. Told you. I don't have to be some busybody asking who they are.' She nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we will go tomorrow so pack your things today, okay guys?" he lift his fist up with excitement leading the other to join too.

"OKAY!" they yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>RUNO P.O.V<strong>

Beach huh? This is so great! I will show Dan that I could win the volleyball match! Just you see Danma Kuso! You will down! Wait. Why am I so happy about the match? Is it because I lost last 2 years and he laughed at me with his crazy dork laughing? Or because something else? Ugh! This so frustrated me!

"Hey, Runo! This time I will win the match." Dan pointed himself proudly making me twitched. (Me: don't be so proud Kuso, or hell will fall to you. Shun: *nod* Dan: Shut up and watch later!)

"DON'T BE SO PROUD YOU DIMWIT!" I smacked his head hardly.

"OUCH! THAT HURT RUNO!" he yelled.

"SO WHAT! I WILL SHOW YOU THAT I WILL WIN THE MATCH!" I replied him with my screaming making him clapped his ears.

"Guys… calm down." Alice lift up her hands on us. Marucho sighed heavily, Julie and Billy were seeing to be on their own world, like I care!

"STAY OUT ALICE!" Dan and I yelled unison, continued our non-stop bickering. I could hear Alice sighed defeated.

"Don't underestimate me, blue hair. I can defeat you in easy peasy way." He said in cool way. Tch. I will break his mouth and cook him for dinner.

"Hoo? The goggle head trying to act cool huh? I wonder if I win your cool will still there." I mocked him, smirking evilly.

"Hah! You don't know me pigtails! Im the greatest volleyball player all over the world!" he pointed himself again proudly making me sick but then I never hate him about being so proud of with something.

Shun scowled silently, "huh, that's more like a pathetic Kuso." He grumbled softly.

Marucho tried to calm us but not a chance Im going to make him disturbing our arguing. I like this… arguing with Dan, the one I crush on since Junior High.

Julie and Billy are always clinging, flirting, and whatever lovey-dovey couple making me jealous of them. Why Dan never tell his true feeling to me? Sigh.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAN P.O.V.<strong>

Arguing with Runo is always the best! I don't why but its like she always look after me and correct me with every single smack, stomp and her bad mouthed on me. I smirked on her while she babbling something about me being so proud like hell. I could see Alice and Shun who watched us sighing and Marucho who told Alice that we always like this so don't mind it.

Julie and Billy? Well, they always in the lovey-dovey so called whatever and I don't care about it. All I care is arguing with Runo is the best. Not that I like to argue with people but with a certain blue hair I wouldn't mind it though.

"So, Runo. Ready to be defeated?" I said smugly, making me looked cool.

"IN YOUR DREAM GOGGLE HEAD!" she yelled angrily making me felt aback and smirked widely.

"Ho? Now the princess is angry? Hey Runo, if you always angry you will get old you know." I chuckled making her temper growing tense. I could feel a murderous tense in her as she clenched her fist.

Smack.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE!"

"You deserve that Danma Kuso." Her eyes glowing red as her face darken, murderous aura still in Dan's feeling. He shivered until Alice said something unexpected, "Runo, maybe some ice-cream will cold you down." She said with a sincerely smile.

Stop.

Runo came back to her sense, Marucho, Julie, Billy and Shun looked at Alice who still smile. 'Ice-cream again.' We thought unison. Runo confusedly looked at her orange-head friend, pondered for awhile and smiled.

"Maybe it will cold down me." She replied, "Strawberry flavor would do it." Oi. Oi. What happen here? Alice could calm this wild Runo? I don't believe it! Cool Alice! I mentally note myself to buy Runo ice-cream if her temper went up.

"Then lets go to the ice-cream tent that Shun had brought me." The girl took Runo's wrist as they ran through the exit, running to the exact place of the tent leaving us who looked at them blankly.

"Well Shun, nice job taking Alice to the tent unless I would be history for sure." I smirked at the ponytail guy with relieved. What would be my life if Runo kill me for sure?

Shun smirked smugly, "Ho? So the bravest Danma Kuso afraid of a certain girl huh?" Julie giggled mockingly as Marucho and Billy rolling with laugh non-stop.

My face went all flushed and red, "Shut up hot shot!" I growled angrily to Shun. Gee, I don't scare at her! (Me: Stupid Dan wont admit it. Shun: He is the stupid person I ever met. Marucho: much harsh to Dan. Dan: SHUT UP YOU ALL ! Me: all flushed *chuckled evilly*)

I sighed but smiled on my friends, they were right I am afraid with a certain blue hair girl. Runo Misaki. Why? I don't know exactly but I liked to tease her and anything except making her cry or seeing her cry. Its like I was stabbing hard in the chest with 100 spear.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Short is it? Well, Im trying to developed new ideas. Anyway, making Alice likes ice-cream was only my creation so mind it guys *smiles* and chocolate is my best! Since Alice is the main so I make her like chocolate like me! XD In this chapter, Runo's tempered still as the same as at the anime. Its just I cant described her tempered more than that hahaha. And I make a bonus about Dan's feeling to Runo.<strong>

Dan: *blushed*

Me: *sigh*

Shun: *look at Dan and smirking* so -headed likes a certain of...

Dan: *cut Shun's word* Waa!Waaaaa!

Me: dont worry... Runo is still with Alice.

Billy: ehem! so he likes a certain of...

Dan: BILLY!

Me: cut it off... you are so loud.

Shun: *sigh*

**Thank you for whoever read my story and I will be so happy if you review it :)**

**So, meet you guys sometimes, I have to developed new chapter again. Maybe it will took a long time.**

**Lets hear our next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 12 : Having Fun in the Beach?**

_(Julie's voice) Hello there guys! OH MY GOSH! Its summer time and the time to go to BEACH! YAHHOO! And this time I will have my romantic vacation with my dearest Billy... Oh~ How wonderful it could be! Oh? I forgot! Marucho also invited 3 friends that we havent introduced to Alice! I wonder Alice would be happy to see another new friends. Stay tune on the next chapter and dont miss it ! _


	12. Having Fun in the Beach?

**Hello ! We meet again guys! and this is the newest update... It kinda long a bit but full of romance ! Hell yeah Im making romance longer than usual because I want the story full of colors of love. Anyway, thanks for my reviewers! Oh Im so loveeee yoouuuuu allll !**

**ilovemasky: thank you ! Im so happy for the compliment XD sure we can be friends! I love making friends ! thank you for reading my not so cool or not so perfect story :)**

**DH: Thanks ! Im not sure my story satisfied everyone but at least you happy Im happy as well :) is this answering your suggestions? Anyway, thank you for you suggest! I really love it! AWESOME SUGGESTIONS ! But this chapter is still the slight, you will see the next chapther ;) I will make Shun JEALOUS LIKE HELL! opsss... did I just blurted my ideas? hahaha!**

**InnocentDiamond: hahaha! I just love to make an unique part so I made Alice love eating ice-cream...Mint? You will found in this chapter ;) hahaha! I love SHun calling Alice princess, its like heaven ! XD and for Runo and Dan I was still trying to mimic how they quarreling XD anyway thanks for the read! Hope you like this coming chapter :)**

**Soap: I wont give up! Although I was almost giving up in my another story but I still go on this story... DH's suggestions really was good! And I admitted it that I love it ! thanks! but Im still amateur... Im not a good-writer like others :) I got fans 0.0? whoo? whoo? anyway I will make DH's suggestions granted just wait and see next chapters X)**

Dan: wow cool...you got fans?

Me: I dont even know who is my fans.

Alice: I am one of them !

Me: Really?

Shun: No way.

Runo: me too!

Julie: me three!

Marucho: this means that your story is improving.

Me: Im so touched! Thanks everyone!

Billy: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN ANY OF BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS, she just own story and her OC.** Congrats anyway, Nadia. *thumbs up*

Me: thanks Billy!

"this" Japanese speaking.

"this" Russian speaking.

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Having Fun in the Beach?**

Clouds. Jet. A big living room with a big plasma TV. A luxurious sofa. And a certain orange hair sat there with a amusement. She didn't believe that Marucho would have a big private jet, what would guess? He is so super rich! Alice thought but she didn't mind it. Enjoying the summer vacation was only her intention.

'What guess it will be so fun going to beach with friends.' Alice thought happily. At this time Runo and Dan were at their own room resting. Julie and Billy went dating at somewhere else and Shun? She didn't know. In fact she is now alone with herself. Marucho said he will watch the drive with his butler, Kato, a 70-year-old butler.

Alice humming herself, waiting for someone to come and talk to her. She was so lonely and need a friend to talk. She looked around the living room, and her eyes fixed on an opened door. It was a raven hair boy with ponytail none other than Shun Kazami who looked calm and surprised seeing her sitting there alone.

"What are you doing here alone? I thought you with Runo at the guest room?" he asked.

Alice smiled brightly, relieved that finally someone came, "Oh, I was. But I got bored and since Runo sleeping I thought I could have some time to seeing around the jet."

Shun nodded understood, he sat next to her and closed his eyes for some relax meditation. Alice looked at the closing eyes ninja-boy, tilting her head with a questionable looked.

'What is he doing?' curious Alice thought.

Shun felt he was stared at a certain innocent orange hair, he opened his eyes, seeing that his guess was right. Alice was staring at him with bright curious eyes showing in her light honey eyes. Shun was a bit flushed by it.

"Wha—what?" he managed to find his voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm.. Meditate for a moment." He simply said.

Alice make a big 'oh' and looked interested, "Meditation? Whats it feel like?"

Shun was taken aback, usually girl would sulking when he said he was meditated because it looks boring and that was his intention so that he could ignore them but this one is different, "Why are you so interest?" he smirked teasingly, although Alice was different from any other girl and he would bluntly answer her question but he want to play with her for a bit.

Alice stopped her eyes and rubbed her chin, thinking what answer she would say, "Hm… Maybe its because you look relaxing and I want to know." she innocently said making the boy next to her blushed.

'I looked relaxing?' he thought quizzically but he formed a sincere smile to her.

"Oh really? Well, its because meditation will help you out from stress and relaxing all your mind." Shun said.

Alice nodded as Kato appeared at the big plasma TV saying that they will arrived soon at their destination : Hawaii. Alice and Shun nodded, calling their friends to gather at the living room soon.

Runo was awoke lazily same to Dan. Shun finally could find the couple Julie and Billy who have their own world at their room. Ops, and for your information they didn't do 'anything'.

As soon as they arrived they could see 3 figures who greeted them. A pepper-mint hair guy with gray eyes, he was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt with black and grey stimmings, white pants and black boots.

A girl with short fiery orange hair girl and blue eyes, wearing an inner brown with white strips and white outer, not to mention white boots. Lastly a tall tan muscular guy with purple hair and blue eyes, wearing white yellow shirt, red headband with yellow thunder, white pants and blue boots. Slightly they all greeted each other, Runo and Julie ran to the girl, Shun, Dan, Billy and Marucho greeted the purple hair and pepper-mint guys.

Alice stood there silent looking at their happy face but slightly found amusement that they can handle the heat of the summer.

'Wow, their clothes are so weird. I mean, like that pepper-mint cool looking guy's shirt, isn't that hot? And I couldn't see any sweat on his face.' she thought secretly, it wasn't a mock but she just confused with their clothes.

"Who is that girl?" the girl asked them, they all looked at Alice who squeaked and smiled.

Runo grabbed Alice's wrist and smiled, "Guys, this is Alice. Alice Gehabich, our newest member." Runo beamed at the three.

The girl smiled widely, as the two boys grinning and smiling welcoming.

"Alice, that boy with mint hair guy who looked himself cool named Ace Grit." Dan introduced her to the groaned boy.

"The girl with same color hair like you, her name is Mira Fermin." Dan pointed to the smiling girl, Alice looked at her and formed a huge smile. "I hope we can be friend." Alice said.

Mira beamed and grabbed Alice's wrist happily, "Of course Alice!"

"And last but not least, Baron Rishi." Dan pointed to the tan guy with purple hair.

"Hi, Alice. Nice to meet you!" the active boy shook Alice's hand vigorously but Alice didn't mind it. "Hi Baron. I hope we can be a good friend." She smiled sincerely.

Ace looked at Alice with a slight blush, looking at a cute girl, 'She smiles so cute.' He thought. This make Shun eyed him carefully. The raven hair boy 'humphed' as he didn't like Ace's staring at Alice. "What are you looking at, Ace?" shun interrupted Ace's stared, changing his emotions face to anger.

Ace was taken aback by Shun but he calmed himself and smirked, "What is your problem, -shot?"

"Nothing." Shun walked to Alice, saying that she better put her belongings to the room as Alice nodded and smiled in agreement she talked about having an ice-cream dessert with him.

Shun sweat-dropped looking at the childish orange girl who love ice-cream so much. He cant refused her invitation, especially she only asking for him not anyone else, not even Runo and Julie since she saw they will have their own time with Baron, Ace and Mira.

"Sure Alice. I will go wherever you go." Shun said with a smile making Alice blushed hardly, blood rushing within her body and she could feel an electric in her heart. Tickled, warm, happiness, and embarrassment mixing in Alice's heart.

Shun chuckled at the red face girl who pouted, "Don't be so angry. It was so funny to see your face." He said softly making Alice's face shading 10 different red.

* * *

><p>Alice told Runo and Julie that she wont be joining them to the beach, means she will stay at the villa to eat ice-cream and enjoy the view of ocean from balcony. Marucho has instructed her that if she went down to the kitchen she will found many ice-cream prepared for her. She was excited and hugged the little blond, saying so many thanks to him.<p>

The girl could see Runo, Dan, Baron, Ace and Mira were playing the volleyball, glaring aura and Runo's scream she could hear and see too. Runo is so energetic today she thought. On the side of the beach, she could see couple Julie and Billy kissing and flirting. Alice blushed and turned her gaze to the inside of the hall. She didn't want to see the couple dating, even though deep down her heart she still looking for the prince who she always admired.

'What am I thinking? I got vow! Ugh! Slap it out Alice! No one can break the vow. No one. Not even Miki can. Not even Runo, Julie, and others. Not even Shun.' She thought sadly. But the last sentence was making her heart cold. Why she would say Shun? He will never care about this right? She thought again.

Walking in a silence, deep in thoughts, Alice suddenly bumped into someone's back. Dizzy and almost fell down, that someone quickly hold her back and her right hand to regain her strength.

"Oh no! Im sorry!" she said with apologetic face, making the someone tilting head. She just recognized it was Shun.

"Ehem! I mean Im sorry for bumping in you." Alice said quickly before Shun asking anything about her language.

Shun raised an eyebrow, "Whats wrong? You bumped me again just like last time." He smirked making the girl pouted.

"Well, Im sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention on my way. Once again, Im sorry." She bowed like how she had learned from her long best friend that we should bowed if we apologized to someone.

Sun was in his amusement again, seeing Alice bowing making him slightly thought she was like a stranger, "You don't have to bow, Alice. We are friends and I will never mad at you." Shun smiled reassuring her as she looked up her face finding his honey-brown eyes full of warm feeling. She blushed slightly.

"Anyway, where are you going? You are not going to the beach?" Shun asked.

Alice shook her head slowly, "No. I was looking kitchen room. Marucho said the ice-cream has been prepared." Her eyes gleamed happy imagining a nice, delicious and sweet chocolate.

Shun was sweat-dropped by how childish Alice was but he smiled, that was he liked about Alice, sometimes childish, sometimes so mature, kind-hearted, don't hold grudge, her touch is so gentle and most important are that she is a beautiful and warm heart girl he ever met.

They walked straight to the kitchen and found that bunch of ice-creams have been prepared. Alice was about to scream but she just said 'Wah. Its so many ice-cream!' with happy childish tone.

Shun took ice-cream with mint flavor, he didn't planned to eat vanilla anymore. Its too sweet for some guy like him, Alice was taking a bunch of chocolate ice-cream as she ate it with all her heart.

"Hmm! Cold~ !" she said holding her cheek with a sight shivering expression which made Shun surprised. That was the first time he saw Alice is so adorable and so cute. Shun blushed with 10 different shades of red.

"Ah, you are taking mint flavor Shun?" She asked. He nodded, asking that she could try it if she want but he realized what had he said.

Silent.

Alice was looking at Shun with confused and the raven hair was taken aback by his own word, not knowing how he has to say.

Alice getting closer to him, making Shun back a little, it was awkward when Alice getting closer to him. Suddenly the girl licking Shun's ice-cream. She silence for a while Shun surprised by her act. She was actually licking his ice cream! Which made Shun blushed again. He was not the type of always blushing in fact he never blushed but since Alice come to his heart he couldn't control his heart and how his heart reacted.

"Hmm! This flavor is the best! I should add my favorite list of ice-cream!" she jumped happily but stopped seeing Shun was quietly not responding to her. She called his name and shaking his shoulder. Shun came back to the reality seeing Alice's worried face, he quickly snapped it out.

"What's wrong Shun? Is everything okay? Did I do wrong to you?" Her voice worried asking him.

He was confused or maybe he was surprised by how so dense Alice Gehabich. She licked his ice-cream! And you know what that's mean, right? Just this Alice didn't know what had she done.

"No, princess. Everything is fine." He tried to smile, calling her with princess again making her pouted slightly and muttered something about "not like a princess.".

Alice continued to lick her ice-cream with happy face again, seeing that making Shun's heart jumped with fast beating.

"Anyway, what are your favorite ice-cream flavor except chocolate?" he asked, although it was a lame question he was trying to opened conversation.

Alice pondered for a while, "Hmm… I was adding mint as my favorite so mint is my favorite now." She replied childishly.

Shun blushed the fact that she put mint as her favorite flavor was because she lick his ice-cream, thinking back again making him flushed like red tomato. When he was 6 year old, he liked mint flavor because it was his attitude and mint represented cool personality.

"Why do you like chocolate so much?" Shun asked her.

Alice smiled gently, "Because chocolate was best in me. Don't you know every flavor got its characteristics? For example, chocolate, it represented warm hearted person and mint is represented as cool personality. And I want to be a warm hearted person, that's why I liked chocolate so much. In fact its also sweet." she explained.

Shun was surprised again, Alice seems known ice-cream's type characteristics just by seeing the flavor. But chocolate really suits Alice, she is really warm hearted person for a real.

"Is she still like her mocha flavor?" Alice mumbled softly but loud enough for Shun to hear because he was trained to be sharp as ninja from her grandfather.

"Who are you implying at?" he asked, slightly didn't know who she was talking at.

Alice shook her head, "Nothing. Its just… I was talking to myself." She made a fake smiled. The fact was she was talking about her long lost friend that nowhere to found.

Shun recognized that smiled but didn't want to ask her further more. He licked his ice-cream softly in silence.

"I will tell you everything when Im ready. And not just you, everyone also have to know." She smiled gently making her face more beautiful than anything.

Shun nodded and form a small smile but a relieved small, he knew that someday the girl next to him will tell him and others about who actually her and also her dark past.

"Anyway, that Ace guy seems so kind and friendly." Alice told him with smile while still licking her ice-cream.

Shun felt a lightning stamped his heart, 'That Ace… How dare he…' he cursed him for being so friendly to his princess.

"What's wrong Shun? You didn't like your ice-cream anymore?" Alice asked with an innocent face.

'She is so totally dense I girl I ever met too.' Shun sweat-dropped seeing the angelic face but shook his head and smile.

'But, that was I liked too in her.' he admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you satisfied? Is it a bit out from the story? Is the chapter okay? I hope you enjoy it! XD<strong>

Alice: the ice-cream is so delicious!

Shun: really? Do you like my favorite ice-cream too? *smirked*

Alice: *blushed* yes...

Me: ckckck... what a couple...

Runo, Dan: did we missed something?

Julie: aww~ little Shun is growing...

Shun: shut up Julie...

Me: well well... just wait the next chapter !

**Well, reviews please? hehehe... I love having many people suggesting a nice and good ideas! any ideas from all of you I will accept it, except for M rate ! I dont write M rate for your information :)**

**Oh! Who wanna see me and my friend draw of Miki Yamamoto? and of course I will put Alice, Shun and the others if my friend dont mind because I am the illustrations and my friend is the one who draw for me. I will give your link after we finished our project. **

**And the last, thanks again for reading my story! Have a good time...**

**But before that, lets see our next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 13: Rival.**

_(Dan's voice) Sheessh! That Runo! She is so tough on volleyball! But im not going to lose! Just you see ! Anyway, what happen to Shun and Ace? They are saying that they are rival? WHAT THE HELL? I bet this is about Alice. But Alice is so really a dense girl I ever met... She didn't even know that they are rival and Ace is trying to getting close to her! Dont miss it ! There will be me and Runo too !_


	13. Rival

**Woah! Sorry Its a long update! I was thinking for some ideas though hehehe. Anyway, this story got a little AcexAlice. Dont kill me ! it will not interesting if there wasn't any odd pairing XD**

**So, for my reviewers :**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno: I put it some in this story :) thanks ! I hope you enjoy this chapter XD**

**Ava Kaiba: thanks ! Oh, you changed name? why? XD thank you so much ! anyway, this is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it ! **

**InnocentDiamond: hahaha! 3rd person eh I never thought that but thanks to DH though hahaha! any suggest for another ice-cream flavor? I plan to make everyone got their own ice-cream flavor which match their personalities XD**

**DH: your welcome! I love your suggestions ! Please suggest more so I can make many chapters ! XD yep, I notice that but I wont make mint flavor to Ace, it more match with Shun tough XD Im sorry if in this story I made Alice dense. I just want to be more creative than another story though :) me? awesome? I dont think so. hahaha! **

Shun: you make her with Ace?

Me: yeah, just read the story and you will not regret.

Alice: I think it is a good one !

Mira: I agree.

Dan: ha! Another stupid lame chapter.

Me: *smack Dan* shut up and just read it.

Ace: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN ANY BAKUGAN, she just own the story and her own OC. Got it?**

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Rival**

**RUNO P.O.V.**

The match was over with me as the winner ! Oh yeah! Serve you right Danma Kuso! And I haven't seen Alice and Shun around. They weren't at the beach when I celebrated my victory, that's weird but when I asked Marucho about it he said that Alice might be kicking on kitchen to grab some ice-cream. Typical her.

It was afternoon 5 p.m. so me and Julie went to our room to have some bath and I saw Alice just went out from the bathroom, looking at us with beaming face.

"Hey guys! Hows the match? Did you win?" Alice asked me with a curious face. I proudly nodded.

"You have to see Dan's face when he got beaten by me! Its so cool !"

Alice smiled happily, "That's good! Oh, I got bathed already so feel free to use the bathroom." she packed her dirty clothes to her bag. Me and Julie nodded as Julie suddenly squealed in happiness saying that she had a great time together with Billy. Lovebirds….

I hope I can be like Julie and Billy with Dan but its impossible I think. Julie and I went to bath together as I heard Alice telling us that she will have a walk for a moment.

I wonder where she is going to.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAN P.O.V.<strong>

Sheesshh! I lost! The greatest volley player lost to a girl? This must be joking ! But… I don't know… I felt that I was happy to see Runo's smiled with victory which making my heart beating up faster than usual. I sighed, walking to my room who I shared with Billy and Shun. Talking about Shun, I haven't seen him around with Alice. I wonder where were they going. Its rare to see Shun with someone but if it Alice I think its not unusual since they are good friends.

I turned the knob and found Shun was meditation and Billy who was sleeping tiredly at the bed. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Dan? You looked stressful." Shun asked me which making me taken aback by his sudden spoke up.

"Its nothing. I just.. tired that's all. Hey, where are you and Alice just now? You two didn't go to beach?" I asked curiously.

Shun's face flushed a bit. Wait. His face flushed? You kidding me! He never flushed or blushed ! oh yeah! This my chance to see him flushed and I bet this is about Alice. I smirked evilly.

"I was with Alice in the kitchen to grab some ice-cream." Shun explained while the flushed in his face faded. Tch. I thought it would be fun seeing him flushed more. But, ice-cream again? Typical Alice.

I nodded understood, went to the bathroom to get shower that's when I saw Shun went out from our room.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

Shun stopped, took a glance on his shoulder, "None of your business." He coldly replied and went out.

Hee…. What a cold person I thought while sweat-dropped. Well, he might go to search a certain orange hair. I chuckled lowly and went to the bathroom.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE P.O.V.<strong>

I went on the beach, seeing the sunset making me smile and my heart fluttering with warm feeling. I felt like I want to singing. Oh wait, what song will be perfect? Hmm… I never sang Japanese song nor heard it by the way. Maybe I have to sang in Russian song? Nah.. It will bring bad memories. Oh! I remember when I was 7 years old, Miki and I sang a nice Japanese song that she taught me. She said this song is good for me when I am about to find my dreamed prince but I admitted the song was a bit sad though.

Well, I had given up on my lame dream but this song is so good to sing anyway. I sighed heavily.

I opened my mouth to find my voice.

_Sunk into a sea of grief, it's a bother to even open my eyes._

_And thus I'll be, endlessly failing- but wont anyone find me?_

_Where am I headed, what am I to do? Suddenly a beam of light shone through_

_I stuck out my hand and seemed to reach but it was carried out of sight of waves_

_Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling?_

I felt so familiar when I sang this part. I wonder why…

_An unconscious counter-illumination… And who's the liar?_

_The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still,_

_shut away beyond the darkness_

_The deep-sea girl, she yet wants to know._

_because she's found the one who captives her heart…_

_Even in this place with no noons or nights, sleepless nights continue on_

_With your free wings spread wide, you were beautiful as you swam_

_And again the light poured down, and dazzled, we met eyes._

_You who noticed and looked back toward me, and I, the liar…_

When I sang this part, I felt numbed… and remember that Miki ever told that deep sea girl assembled me. But then I still don't know why she said I am the deep sea girl who confused of love.

_The deep-sea girl, sinking willfully,_

_red-cheeked in the midst of darkness_

_But the deep-sea girl, who would bare her heart_

_The black sea would still not allow her the courage…_

Am I who bare something in my heart? Yes. My dark past.

_I overflowed with feelings I couldn't voice,_

_And in the next moment, you suddenly vanished_

_The uneasy girl, she hurried_

_The darkness hid him, kept him alone_

_The unfree girl, she put out her hand_

"_See, you've been hiding brilliant colors, too…"_

_The deep-sea girl, pulling by the arm,_

_Sing a blessing of marine snow._

_The deep-sea girl, she wants to know more,_

_Because she's found the one who captives her heart…_

I stooped singing, pondering what's the meaning of Miki taught me this song. Then I heard someone clapping hand, I turned to the sources of the sounds and found a raven haired guy with ponytail. None other than Shun Kazami himself who smirking.

"That was good song. Your voice is so angelic." Shun praised me making me blushed hardly.

"Th—thanks I guess. But you are not mocking or teasing me this time?" I said playfully, knowing he always teasing me with anything I do.

"Why should I? Im not joking when saying your voice is angelic. It was true. Where did you learn that song? I never heard that song before." He asked curiously.

I thought hesitantly, I didn't want to tell him that I learned it from Miki. He might be asking me about her, "I learned it from a friend of mine." was all I could say.

He nodded, he seemed didn't want to know more about this, that was one relieved.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHUN P.O.V.<strong>

I searched where Alice could be after we parted from the kitchen, she said that she would take some shower to clean her body and I went to my meditation on my room. I searched her on the kitchen but I found nothing so headed to the beach to have some view.

"I will search her later, maybe. The sunset on this spot is so nice to view." I said while smirking but quickly faded when I see Alice standing on the side of the shore, smiling on the sunset. I bet she has a same feeling with me when seeing the sunset. Then I saw her sighed heavily with a sad face, I wonder what happened to her. What made her sad? Why was she sad? So many questions.

She sang.

Alice sang? This is my first time hearing her sang so beautifully. Her voice is so angelic. I heard them with my eyes closed, felt the song entered my heart.

I wondered where she learned this song… I never heard this any songs, but when I tried to understand every meaning of the song, my heart felt numbed. Its like Alice saying out loud her heart to this someone that her heart was captivated.

Deep-sea girl is so like Alice I thought.

I wonder if Alice made this song herself?

After Alice finished her song, I clapped my hand with satisfied. I smirked at her wondering face. I found yet another Alice' secrets and this one were amused enough.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p>"Alice! Where have you been? We are about to start our dinner!" Runo yelled angrily at the orange hair who laughed nervously saying that she and Shun went to the shore to have some walk.<p>

Shun who ignored Dan's tease went to his table besides him, sat silently. He still remembered what Alice have said to him early.

_Flash back._

"_Shun, can you do me a favor?" Alice sheepishly asked._

_Shun raised an eyebrow, smirked widely. "What can I do for you, princess?" he made a mocking tone which made her princess pouted._

"_Im being serious here…" Alice countered him with hissing tone making Shun gave up._

"_Please don't tell others that I can sing. I don't want they know this song and the fact I could sing. Its embarrassing me, actually.." Alice flushed a bit._

_Shun thought for a while,"Fine with me, but are you sure? I mean, they are our friends."_

_Alice smile while shaking her head, "Yes Im sure, besides I got promised with my friend who taught me this song." Alice dazed at the sky who slowly turned to dark and stars are about to come out._

_Shun raised an eyebrow, 'Her friend? She?' was all he thought, not that he felt disturbing with Alice's friend but he aware that Alice ever spoke about this girl. Shun remembered when they talked about ice-cream at the kitchen, he heard Alice mumbling about she still like her mocha flavor. He guessed that Alice was implying the same person but who is this mysterious girl._

"_Anyway Shun, lets head back to the villa, I bet Runo will yelled at us about where were we going." Alice giggled softly._

_End Flash Back._

Ace was looking at Shun with a jealous face, he never know that Shun will be so close to Alice, the fact that they are best friends. Ace tried to make his best effort to win Alice heart after some dinner together they had.

Mira on the other hand looking at Ace with a slight worried yet jealous, she know that Ace secretly have a crush on Alice but she will never give up on Ace. And she also didn't blame on Alice because according to Runo and Julie, Alice is the denser girl ever. She even didn't know that Shun have a feeling on her making Mira laugh and pitied on Shun.

After the fun dinner they had, they decided to watch some movies. Ace took this opportunity to get closer on Alice. But his act was too obvious on Shun's sharp eyes. The raven haired spied them as Ace approached Alice.

"Hi, Alice. Hows your day today?" he asked with a smile.

"It was fun, Ace. Thank you for asking." She smiled to the pepper-mint haired, making Shun's heart stabbed with jealous.

"I see you are so close to Shun. I never see any girl so close like you, why is that?" he asked half-heartedly, wanted to know what Shun had done to her or vice-versa.

Alice smile grew wider, "I didn't do anything though, I just talked much to him and I enjoy it very much. He seemed know how to cheer me when Im in bad mood." she chirped cheerfully.

Ace was taken aback, never he knew that Shun could have a soft heart on the he crushed on. But that will not make him turned back, he will get more closer to Alice than Shun.

The raven hair was blushed when Alice answered Ace, his sharp ear could hear them talked from far away. His eyes still locked on them, any wrong move from Ace, he will punch him and throw him to the sea but he didn't want to make Mira sad since Mira have a feeling on Ace for a long time so he just have to punch him to the floor and protect Alice from him.

"Hey, Alice. Why not tomorrow I will accompany you to the beach? Leave alone Shun for awhile. He have to take some breaks too right?" Ace tried to take this advantage while Shun glared angrily at him.

Alice pondered for awhile, 'What he said was true, Shun must be tired and I always bothering him. Oh Shun… Yosh! I will give some breaks!' Alice thought energeticly.

"Okay, Ace… But I think I don't stayed at the beach long since I like to be at the kitchen." Alice said cheerfully, her childish side went out.

Ace confused, "And why is that? You are going to cook at the kitchen?" he asked.

"No, I will go to eat many ice-creams again." She cheerfully said following with Shun's chuckled at their background while Ace fell on the floor with sweat-dropped.

'Ice-cream?' Ace thought unbelief while Shun smirked winningly. Alice looked at the fell down Ace with a confused face.

"Are you alright?" She asked innocently.

"Im fine..Just a bit surprised." He replied with a half smile.

Shun couldn't bear to see Ace getting closer to Alice so he went to their conversation. A slight jealousy could be seen at his face, "Ace, what are you doing with Alice?" he grumbled under his breath.

The pepper-mint hair smirked evilly, knowing that Shun will be so jealous death to see his best-friend got closer to anyone, "I was just having a chit-chat with her, got a problem Mr. Hot-shot?" he threw him a huge evil smirk.

There was a spark on the two boys and huge word on their background, RIVAL. The two of them glaring at each other, Shun made a stay-out-from-Alice-or-else glared while Ace made a you-cant-beat-me-in-having-Alice. Alice raised an eyebrow seeing the two boys who glaring, she didn't have a clue what happened to them.

"Uhm, guys… What's wrong? You two are like having a fight." The innocent orange hair asked them.

Shun turned his eyes to Alice, he knew that Alice is too dumb for something like this so he shook his head and walked away from them. Alice looked at the raven hair with a huge question on her head, really, she is so dumb.

"Anyway Alice, are consider my volunteer to accompany you to eat ice-cream tomorrow?" Ace asked while smiled winningly who he didn't aware that Shun would see it.

Alice pondered. She accepted with nodded and smiled.

'Yes! Now, let see who will win this time Shun Kazami.' He secretly smirked evilly.

"That Ace… How long he will get to close to Alice? I will smack him if he lay a finger on Alice!" Runo yelled from far along there, Dan, Julie, Marucho, Baron, Mira and Billy stood there looking at the chit-chatting Shun and Alice.

"Calm down Runo. He wont do anything, not when Shun around." Dan grinned.

"But to think our Alice is so dense. She couldn't see Shun's jealous face!" Julie laughed out loud.

Marucho nodded, "Yeah, we all could see it clearly and widely. I never see Shun is so jealous and pissed off." he chuckled softly.

"Well, their way to be a couple still far away." Billy shrugged, his arm rested in Julie's shoulder.

Baron and Mira nodded in agreement, "We must help them then!" the muscular guy lift up his hand with excitement with Mira shook her head.

"They will have to do it themselves, love will grow more in them. I believe that." Mira folded her hand and smiled making the other nodded.

Alice and Ace joined them soon, and Shun had cooled down. It seems that he have planned something that everyone didn't know, he joined them in silence sitting right next to Alice.

"What happened Shun? Have you cooled down? You didn't have a fever or anything right?" the worried girl asked him.

Shun was surprised by the sudden ask from her, an amusement face was showed in front of the girl eyes, "No. Im fine, Alice." was all he could said with a cold tone.

'Darn! I hope my cold tone didn't make her sad."

Far from his guessed Alice form a huge smiled, "Thank goodness! I was worried what happen to you. Recently your act was weird. Glaring , staring, and say something weird." Alice pouted like a cute child.

"Sorry about that. I was… not like me recently." he replied with a pressure tone. "Hey, Alice. Tell me, do you have any reason you don't want to go down to the beach?"

"Because I want to eat ice-cream." She innocently answered bluntly.

Shun sweat-dropped, almost fell to her knee. He will never defeat Alice when comes to ice-cream but that was fine with him, protecting Alice from Alicia, his fan girls and from Ace was enough for him not to mention protecting Alice's smile.

"LISTEN YOU TWIT! I suggested this film first so this will going to be watched!" Runo yelled.

"Hoo? Is that so? I was the one who suggested it first, Runo!" Dan shouted annoyingly.

"Grr..! DANMA KUSO ! You are so ruining my mood today!" Runo smacked his head to the floor again.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT! I was the first person who suggest it to Marucho!" Dan rubbed his head, stood up and lift up his fist on Runo.

"NO ! I WAS THE FIRST PERSON!" she growled angrily.

"Guys… Cut it out, its just a movie though…" Marucho tried to stop them.

"STAY OUT MARUCHO!" the two yelled unison. Perfect match though.

Marucho was taken aback, feeling that he couldn't beat them he stayed out from them, leaving the two yelling with heavy sigh.

"Leave them be, Marucho. They want to have their own moment." Julie giggled.

"Yeah, I agree with Juls! Those two got their own together with yelling to each other." Billy grinning at Runo and Dan who now bickering about their match.

"Well, they never changed." Baron chuckled.

"Agree. But they still noisy as usual. They haven't admitted to each other have they?" Ace asked all of them.

"For your information, nope. The two of them is like a couple of idiot." Julie sighing defeated.

"But they make a good couple." Mira giggled softly, making Ace blushed hard. He never saw Mira giggling much though, he thought she was so cute when Mira smiling, giggling happily, and laughing. Making his heart fluttering joy but how about Alice? He didn't think of comparing Mira and Alice. Maybe as they just said, Alice and Shun was the perfect couple. He smirked, he decided to help Alice a little bit tomorrow to realize a bit about Shun crushed on her.

Alice sat quietly at the couch, looking at the big plasma TV in front of her. Her eyes was at the TV but her mind went to somewhere not bothering on Runo and Dan's bickering. She pondered today's she had been through. She still didn't understand what happened to Shun and Ace.

Part of her was saying that they are fighting over something, another part told her that she just have to smile and left them be. Another part again told her that she should understand what they want and what they have done, it will help her one day.

'Today is so weird huh, Miki. I was hoping you could join us, met my new friends and joined me ate my new favorite ice-cream flavor and met my new best friend, Shun. ' She thought deeply, looking at the ceiling with a sad face. Shun. That name is now dancing in her head, she didn't know why. The name making her heart fluttering, blood rushed up and her face turned to a dark red.

'I really have to eat many ice-cream tomorrow to cooled down.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yosh ! Done! Anyway, the song that Alice sing was Hatsune Miku song, Deep Sea Girl (Shinkai Shoujo) I really love this song and I think it match with Alice in this story ! XD<strong>

Alice: I really love the song!

Shun: *nodded*

Runo: what song?

Julie: Alice was singing?

Dan: unbelievable. Sing to us!

Baron: that could be awesome Alice!

Alice: Oh no. this is bad!

Me: cut it out guys...

**A great THANKS for everyone who read my story ! Although its a bit lame but I welcomed your comments, harsh, praise, suggestions, any of them. Anyway, I truly sorry if I will updated long days... I have to do my homeworks and think some ideas again hehhee...**

**Anyway, do anyone want to see me and my friend drawing of Alice and Shun? I havent took the picture yet. but we have done Alice, Shun and my OC, Miki Yamamoto, not too shabby though XD I just hope you all will like it XD tell me if you want to illustrate Alice and Shun together, me and my friend will try to make it and posted it for you all.**

**Lets hear our next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 14: Kidnapped**

_(Alice's voice) Its the second day we are in beach, I enjoyed it much! But the shocking come when Alicia come ! Does she want to torture me again? Oh no! Help! She kidnapped me! Help! Miki! Dont miss the nest one guys._


	14. Kidnapped

**Oh darn! I think I just messed the story! I really didn't mean it but Im sorry! I think this is the lamest chapter ever. Oh My God! Im so sorry guys! And for my reviewers:**

**YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore: thanks! It is a little bit OOC I can say :) Well, this is the next update and a little messed up! Oh boy! I really going to cry out! Thanks for reading my story :)**

**Ava Kaiba: really? Miki sounds cool? OH thank you LORD! At last someone said my OC cool! I will update the photos of Miki and Alice ! Yosh! thanks! I was surprised too when I found the song perfectly matched with the story hehehehe... I really glad that you can laugh hehehe :) Imstill trying the best for next chapter and this one is a bit messed up because I was hurried.**

**DH: Oh My Lord! I like your ideas! I will put your ideas after this kidnapping things :) okay, I will make Alice less dense. Thanks for loving it ! Please keep review on my next chapters and bring my another AWESOME IDEAS! XD**

**InnocentDiamond: I got it drawn already :) but I think I will post it when I finished chapter 18 and more :) because my friend drawn a little bit further, or would you want Miki's character draw first? Then I will post the picture after I finished it some chapters :) well on my story she could sing, that song was translated, it will take more time to write the Japanese lyric again hehehe. Uhm, well, you will find it soon XD**

Dan: *panicked* Alice's been kidnappped!

Runo: Tch! that Alicia.

Marucho: I dont see the author, where is she?

Shun: she went to the warehouse first to spy Alicia.

Billy: some guts she got.

Julie: Our author is the brave one!

Dan: some nerve she got. I wondered how many seconds can she stayed.

Runo:*smack* Dan. **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN, she just own this story and her OC.**

**LETS GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Kidnapped**

_Tik Tok Tik Tok._

The clock was ticking slowly in the darkness, it was pointing to 3 o'clock in the morning. Alice was awaked in the dawn morning. She couldn't sleep although she really wanted to. Not wanting to awake Julie and Runo who slept soundly she tip-toed slowly and quietly out from her room.

Near the villa, two shadows was spying Marucho's villa. They were searching for their target quietly without anyone awake. One of them was hissing to another.

"Alicia! Look! This is crazy! You are NOT going to do this! We will doom!"

"Are you afraid, Shina? This is our way to revenge her. Just you wait Alice Gehabich. I will get my revenge on you!" Alicia grumbled, clenching her fist with full of hatred.

Ara, so its Alicia Fujiwara and Shina Maruyama from Shun's fangirls member as Leader and Vice-leader. They sneaked to Marucho's villa, searching for someone.

Alice was walking slowly to the hall, wanted to go to the beach so she could refresh all her mind. When she about to walk down, someone put a handkerchief on her mouth with a sleeping drug on the handkerchief. She struggled for helping but no chance, she got slept on the darkness.

"Save your energy, Alice." Alicia smiled smugly. Shina muttered something about it will be bad if Shun know but the blonde ignored her and ordering her to carried her to the car to a weird destination.

Alicia and Shina brought Alice to the car, placed her at the back of seats quietly. The purple hair girl started to drove the car slowly, Alicia quickly sat at the front seat next to the driver seat.

"At last we got you, Alice. I will going to do a revenge on you." Alicia smiled smugly followed by a wicked laughed from her. Shina had thought this would happen so she slipped a note on the hall when Alicia didn't see her. She left it so the others could know where Alice's been save them quickly.

'You better hurry and notice the note guys. If not Alice will be a history.' Shina prayed secretly deep down in her heart, she actually didn't want to join Alicia's stupid idea from the beginning but she was being threatened so she got no choice but to do it.

It was morning at 7 a.m. Runo rubbed her eyes gently from her nice and sweet dream. When she tried to absorb her around room she looked Alice was gone. Where are Alice she thought but maybe the orange hair went on bathroom to take a shower.

After a while Julie woke up, moaning in the sunlight morning and spotting Runo who was taking out so many clothes from her suitcase.

"What are you doing Runo, dear?" the white hair asked.

"Searching for clothes. I want to take a shower but Alice hasn't out since half hour ago. I wonder what took her so long." She grumbled annoyingly.

Julie raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Alice taking a long shower. Julie had a strange feeling about this, she surely wondered why is that, stretching out from the bed she walked to the bathroom and knocked it. For a few seconds no respond from Alice. Runo joined Julie and knocked the door with a yell.

"Calm down, Runo." She calmed the girl and turned the door knob, peeking a side and jerked her head to the inside of the bathroom. Unfortunate for them it was empty, no Alice.

"I wonder where is she, we should ask the others then." Julie said worriedly with Runo who nodding quickly.

The two girls looked around all the room but no Alice. Runo went to Dan and the others room to asked them about the missing red-haired. She knocked the door loud enough to be hear by them. "Dan! I need to ask you something." Half-yelled Runo knocking the door.

The two girls could hear the boys groaning and muttering something about disturbing their sleep, someone turned the knob door and it was Danma Kuso his self.

"What it is Runo? I was still in my dream you know." he groaned annoyed with a sleepy eyes he has.

Runo grown annoyed with Dan but she calmed herself, "Have you seen Alice somewhere? We couldn't find her though."

This made the other boys frowned, Shun walked quickly to Dan, "Whats wrong with her?" he asked impatiently, a concern looked could be seen in his honey-brown eyes. Alice will never disappear without any note though he thought.

"We didn't find her anymore. She is not in the bathroom or kitchen." Julie half-panicked.

"This is bad. We have to find her." Billy darted to the door with everyone nodded in agreement they split out to find a certain red-hair. Dan quickly to Marucho's room to wake him up, the blonde quickly woke up and helped them in their search.

Runo and Julie went to search her near the balcony, Dan, Billy and Marucho went to every room to find her. Shun went to the hall with a deep though in his mind, 'This is so unlike Alice. I wonder where is she gone to. Wait. Did she go to the beach?'

Shun walked down to the exit door but suddenly his feet stopped by a single note left at the stairs. He wondered what note it is, he flipped slowly. His eyes widened when he read the inside of the note.

_For everyone who have found this note,_

_Alice has been kidnapped by Alicia._

_Quick save her or her life will be danger!_

_Im sorry if my friend done this thing but I couldn't stop her either._

_Please, hurry ! Alicia took her at the warehouse not far from this beach._

_Shina Maruyama_

Shun clenched his fist and gritted his teeth hardly, now he is really mad at Alicia. His rage is at the top. 'How dare she kidnap Alice!' he thought angrily.

"Shun! What are you doing there?" Dan shouted as he and the others run to the raven-hair boy who stood silence and his body trembled.

"Alice…been kidnapped."

Everyone there stood silence, Dan snatched the note from Shun's hand and read it loudly.

"For everyone who have found this note, Alice has been kidnapped by Alicia-"

There was a gasped from Runo and Julie, a slight shocked from Marucho and Billy. Dan couldn't help but hold the note hardly, "Quick save her or her life will be danger. Im sorry if my friend this thing but I couldn't stop her either. Please hurry, Alicia took her at the warehouse not far from this beach. Shina Maruyama." Dan ended his story with a soft curse.

"Shina told this to us? I thought she is a lap dog to Alicia." Runo spoke sarcastically.

"Shut it Runo, it's a great that she is helping us to rescue Alice!" Julie reminded the blue girl.

Runo lowed her head deeply, face darken and her eyes almost teary, holding her tears to drop down. Marucho pushed his glasses up, took a glance at the silent ninja, the boy hasn't spoken anything since he found the note, he just said Alice has been kidnapped no less no more.

Dan couldn't help at the silent Shun, he grabbed his collar roughly with an angry eyes, "What are you doing? We have to go to save her and you just stand here doing nothing? You are so unbelievable jerk!"

Shun's face darken, his bangs hide his face, Dan couldn't see what emotion he was wearing. "Dan, stop it! We all shocked! Shun must be shocked too!" Billy hold Dan's hand, telling him to release his grab on Shun. Billy was right, everyone was shocked except Ace, Mira and Baron who still at their own room.

Shun walked away still with his dark face, he walked toward his shared room with Dan and Billy. Everyone looked at him with a confuse sight, not knowing whats in his mind. Shun turned the knob door slowly, toward to the drawer he found a medium sized scissor. He took it and gripped. 'I had enough of this, Alice being tortured, Alice being threatened, Alice being… kidnapped? Stop joking with me. If you want to play with me I will gladly accept it.'

Dan and others stood in front of the door, looking at the raven-haired who gripped the scissor. Julie wandered what will he going to do with the scissor.

"Shun, what are you doing?"

Shun turned his head and looked at them, lift up the scissor beside him ,"This? You will know it." His voice emotionless but there are determine in his emotionless voice. He knew he must no he have to save his best friend, Alice.

He cut his long black hair, followed by a soft gasped from Runo and Julie, Dan who looked shocked, Marucho and Billy who looked at him with unbelief eyes. More hair fell down to the floor. There was only a cutting sound, Shun cut his hair until back of his neck, now he looked more handsome than his old appearance.

"Come on guys. Lets rescue Alice together." Shun said with a smiled on his face. Everyone cheerfully agreed. They quickly woke Ace, Baron and Mira telling them the whole story and the trio agreed to help them. At first Ace was quite shocked with the news, hatred filled him but he remained calm. Baron showed his angry face, lifting his fist up he yelled 'agreed' to them. Mira was shocked too, she never knew there are someone who have a revenge on her, she pitied her orange-head friend but agree to help them.

* * *

><p>Old Warehouse not far from the beach.<p>

**ALICE P.O.V.**

I woke up in an old but messy place, I wonder what this place is. I remembered what happened back then. Ah yes, I was being kidnapped by someone, he/she use a drug to make me sleep before I screamed for help but well actually I wasn't screaming for help I just struggled so I could see his/her face. Someone must be keeping a grudge on me.

But who?

I pondered for a while until an image flashed on my mind.

Alicia Fujiwara.

This must be her doing. I sighed, Japanese girls are so grudgy I thought sarcastically. Anyway this rope is itching my hand, I winced of the pain. The rope is so tight and I couldn't release my self.

"Save your energy coz Im going to kick you hard, Gehabich." A voice said with a toneless yet hatred tone I could felt. I shivered. Not because that was really Alicia but her voice making me gulped deeply because I knew this girl one day will show her true self.

Alicia walked toward me with a hateful hiss. "You know what, I really truly hate you from the bottom of my life." She scoffed evilly. I could see her smirk was one evil smirk I ever seen.

"Why? I thought we could be friend!"

"Friend? Give me a break. You? My friend? Why should I? You just a bitch who stole my prince! Because of you he mad at me! Because of you he hate me!" she yelled.

Well, that's because of your own fault, dude. If you weren't kicked me that day he wouldn't hate you though. I am not afraid of her now, because I know that Shun and the others will help me get out from here.

"But… I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up!" she kicked me on my stomach making me cough a little and winced. Its really hurt. No. I cant cry. No cry Alice. I tried to look at her slowly, I saw another figure came and stood near her. I don't know who she is but she calmed Alicia. Thank goodness. I can rest a little while they talked.

"What the hell Shina!" Alicia growled to the girl, she has a purple hair.

"Well… I think its not fun if you kick her now? Why don't you take some rest, you haven't slept since you kidnapped her." Shina said, I could hear a nervous tone on her. Why?

Alicia stood there in silence, I was thinking that she will kick this Shina girl but she nodded and stomped out from this creepy place. After she went out, the purple hair girl turned to me. She bent down so that we are about same height. I could see her blue eyes are kind one.

"Hello Alice. Its nice to meet you. My name is Shina Maruyama. Im Alicia best friend." She smiled to me.

I nodded, "Are you going to kick me?" I nervously asked her, is she the same with Alicia? Since she is her best friend after all.

Shina giggled softly, "No. Im not going to kick you. Im sorry about Alicia. She always be so rude and nonetheless kicking you." she low her head apologizing, I felt sympathy on her.

"Oh no, its okay, maybe after all I am the wrong one."

Shina shook her head and smiled, "No. You are not the wrong one, Alice. She is the wrong one. She never learn. Listen, your friends will definitely save you because I have put a note secretly on the stair after Alicia drugged you. She didn't about that of course. Im sorry I couldn't help you, even I cant do anything to her or stopped her from kidnapping you, torturing you." she said with her voice trembled.

I felt guilty on the poor girl, she really pure and I don't see a lie on her voice.

"Its okay, I know that they will help me. Is that what they called jealousy?" I asked.

Shina nodded, "Yea, she felt jealous because you are so close with Shun, even he smiled on you. I never see Shun smiled to anybody except to his closest friends. Like Dan, Runo, Julie, Billy and Marucho."

I see. So he just smiled on some certain people, I wonder while he smiled so much on me. But. Stop it. No more think that Shun like you. No.

I nodded, silence on our mouth as Shina stood up, "Please be patient on Alicia." She smiled before she went out.

Ah, my days became crazier than usual. I still remembered the second day when I was kicked and tortured then the third day I was almost being kicked again. And now? Kidnapped. Oh Miki, I hope you come and give me some advices about these days' people. This is driving me crazy. Really. I never thought about it.

Suddenly Shun's face flashed on me making y cheek redder than usual. Oh no, why suddenly his face came to my mind? And… am I blushed? Oh geez! I vowed ! I have vowed.

I really need some help. Really.

**END P.O.V.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! Shina is so kind ! I wonder what happen to Alice after this story! Cant wait to write more!<strong>

**By the way, I have done some pictures with my friends. We drawn, Alice, Shun and my OC Miki. I havent took the pictures though because I havent update the story and its not surprising if I updated the pictures first hehehe.**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who read and reviews my story although I dont get many reviews but Im glad that my story was read by so many people. Thanks again guys!**

**Lets hear our next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 15: Knights in Shining Armor?**

_(Alice's voice) This day was really one scary. I went out with Ace and talked to him about... What? No! Not that please! Argh! My head! Dont miss the next chapter guys!_


	15. Knights in Shining Armor?

**Yosh! This is the next chapter guys! I just finished it yesterday and I hope you guys like it though its a bit...well... lame? hahaha! And thanks for you who reviewed my last chapter XD :**

**Ava kaiba: thanks! I dont mind if it short... and thanks again for reading my story so far :)**

**InnocentDiamond: Oh darn! Im sorry! I forgot to take the picture !Dx we have done drawing the pictures and I forgot to take it ! Ow! Im sorry ! and thanks! also thanks for reading my lame story... Shina is nice from the beginning though XD**

**flippy17: aww! Thanks for the reviews ! hahaha! Rivalry-love couply love birds? I guess so... XD thanks for reading my story ! maybe this chapter wont satisfied you enough but... I hope you like it ! :)**

**lupita: the best? hahaha... thanks maybe...I dont think this is the best, I thought this story is... well... lame...hahaha. Why you have to swear? Its not like I will eat you if you didn't read my story XD**

Alice: hey, author. When Miki will show?

Me: hemmm... secret.

Alice: heeeh?

Dan: who is Miki?

Runo: you dont know? Well, she is...

Me: *closed Runo's mouth*

Shun: **NadiaMiki DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN. she just own her OC and this story.**

**LETS GET STARTED !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Knights in Shining Armor?**

"Come on Marucho! Couldn't this car be faster? Im worried about Alice!" Runo said with her worried tone. After all she really does care Alice like a sister.

"Calm down Runo. Everyone worried about her too." Dan calmed her down, instead she replied him with her yelling she obeyed him and sat down.

There were others, who sat down quietly, especially Shun who his hair wasn't long anymore instead short. The reason he cut his hair because he vowed to protect Alice till his death. He didn't want to see the orange hair girl to suffer though she never spill it out. He never saw Alice cried or even told him or others about her sadness. She is pretending to be a happy-go-lucky girl and strong hearted girl.

Another reason he cut his hair because his long hair intruded him when his practice recently. Now he much more comfortable with his new short hair and he liked it.

Marucho is searching the old warehouse with his butler, the two looked a really old warehouse and stopped.

"I think this is the warehouse, guys. We better checked it now." Marucho said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they ran out from the car headed toward the warehouse. Shun made a quiet move, he directed the others that the place was empty and quiet with no sign of Alicia and Shina. Instead he saw a certain orange-hair girl who tied up looked sleeping in the center inside of the warehouse. Shun ran to the girl, screaming her name loud enough so others could hear him.

They looked at Alice who being tied up with a dirt face and sleeping face. They ran toward the girl hurriedly.

"Alice!" Shun screamed her name again but the girl hasn't woke up.

"Alice! Oh Alice! Please wake up!" Runo held the girl and shook her shoulder, Shun and Dan untied her quickly before Alicia came. They must protect Alice no matter what include Ace, Mira and Baron.

Alice groaned softly, trying to open her eyes. Her eyes wide opened when she saw her friends came to rescue her. Overjoyed with it, she smiled happily, "You guys came in time." She winced a little, clutching to her stomach painfully. 'That's one hell shot from Alicia.'

Shun's face darken when he saw Alice winced, "Alice…. Did Alicia kick you again?" he asked emotionless, clenching his fist tightly. Baron and Ace tried to hold his anger.

Alice saw the raven hair boy, she nodded but then shook her head again, "Yes she was the one who kicked me but… Don't take any grudge on her, please." She begged with huge pleaded eyes. Shun flinched, knowing that Alice would no doubt stop him from revenging on Alice.

"But Alice…" Runo tried to say something but Alice cut it off with shaking her head signing no.

"Please Runo, I don't want to make trouble more tensing." Alice smiled reassuring them.

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice interrupted them, they turned their heads to the center of the voice who just to be Alicia, the kidnapper. Alice tried to calm her friends down when she saw their hateful and revenge eyes. Alice couldn't stand to see her friends would go revenge on the blonde girl because she got the power of her family, she could burn them in an instant!

The orange hair slowly stood up with a trembled body, "Alicia… You want revenge on me, right?" Alicia didn't reply the girl instead she glared at Alice hatefully. Shun knew what Alice would do, he tried to stop Alice but no luck. She ignored her friends warning.

"Then… Kick me with all you got." Alice form a little smirk, its like she got a plan on her head but actually nothing come to her head. Everyone gasped on her, Runo shouted at Alice telling her to stop blabbering about kicking her but Alice didn't take her words.

Alicia smirked evilly, "You sure got the guts."

"Of course, since Im the one who pulled the trigger, I will the one who take the responsible of this mess."

Alicia was taken aback with Alice's words, she couldn't believe that the girl could still remain calm and smirking there like she got the plan to win this gambling. She clenched her teeth roughly as she ran to Alice with his fist clenched and ready to launch it on Alice's stomach.

The orange hair girl stopped her friend from being protective to her, saying that not to worry about her. Shun couldn't stand it, he didn't hear what Alice said or what will she said later. He stood fast like a wind in front Alice with his right on her shoulder protectively preventing Alicia to punch her.

The blonde stopped and growled at Shun, "Get away, Prince!"

"Prince? Im not your prince you scum. How dare you hurt Alice and you want revenge on her front of us her friends? You got the guts too huh?" Shun said in monotone yet a devil tone mixed on it. His aura made Alicia trembled in fear as Dan and the others stood in front Alice protectively.

"Hey you jerk! Don't dare you touch Alice!" Julie yelled at Alicia roughly.

"Have you learned from your last lesson? Now, we aren't going to forgive you, Fujiwara!" Runo yelled angrily.

"Fighting over boy is not cool." Ace glared icily.

"Yeah! That's right! Now back off or we will be the one who kick you out of here!" Dan lifted up his fist with a slight anger on his face and voice.

Alice couldn't believe what she saw, her friends were protecting her? She was truly grateful that she got friends like them. She almost wet her cheek but held it from falling, she didn't want to look weak in front of them.

'Miki, you will have to meet my new friends. Im sure we will be a good friends." She thought happily, a smile crossed her lip as she looked at Alicia who struggled herself not knowing what to do. Alice still has to pay the responsibility she made.

"Guys… Stand back. Alicia got her right to have a revenge on me, I don't mind it all. Because Im the one who made this thing out and Im the one wh—"

"Shut up Alice! She will not going to hurt you! No one going to hurt you! You read me? Now, stand back!" Shun half-yelled angrily at her making her eyes widened, it's the first the ninja-boy mad at her. She was frightened but then she thought it deeply.

'Shun just want to help me but Im so stubborn. Alice Alice. How naïve are you.'

"Shun's right Alice. No one going to hurt you even she is Alicia." Marucho thumbs-up on her with a encouraging face plastered.

Alice nodded understood, her friends really love her she thought. Alice turned her head around the place to spot Shina. Why Shina isn't helping Alicia? Was in her mind.

"You all… are stupid…" Alicia murmured.

"What..?" Baron asked the murmured girl.

"I said you all are stupid! How can you all are so naïve to be lie by a bitch like her? I couldn't believe that Shun Kazami is also stupid as you are!" she shouted followed by an evil giggled making Dan and the others taken aback a step.

Alice was flinched, 'Am I really so naïve and lying to others? Lying…huh?'

**Deg Deg. Deg Deg.**

'Whats this? My body… My head… is spinning.' Alice hugged her head painfully, unrealized by her friends who busy with the blonde girl, she breathed out heavily.

**Deg Deg. Deg Deg.**

'Oh no. No. Not here. Please.' Alice pleaded in her mind, pleading for her body from fainted, her heart beats faster than usual. Its like she will explode in anytime.

'_Alice….' _A voice spoke on her head fearfully, making the girl shut her eyes painfully.

'Please… No.. You mustn't come out in this situation! Please!'

'_But Alice… She hurt you!' _The voice pleaded her so it could come out.

'No.. Please no. I don't want my friends seeing me like I have another personality. Please bear it, Masquerade.'

'_Very well then if you say so. Please don't hurt yourself more than this Alice. Or I will personally come out and beat that girl for you.' _The voice disappeared and Alice regained her composure. She breathed normally and her pain went out.

'Phew. That was close. I will be doomed if Masquerade came out and they will shocked the death out.' Alice sighed in relieved. She could hear Dan and co. still debating with her about how fool they are, fooled by a naïve and innocent girl, Alice Gehabich.

"Even though she is innocent girl I have ever met she still our friends! She never lied to us except she really have to! You wont understand our friendship!" Runo shouted the girl in front of them.

"Heh! Friendship? That is so RIDICULOUS!" with a little pressure on her word, she glared deathly at Alice who squeaked softly. Alice sweat-dropped, 'Now what am I going to do?' she bit her lip silently and thought a plan to escape this ruckus.

"Why? You have a friendship too, right? Isn't Shina your best friend?" Alicia was taken aback, slightly murmured 'tch' under her breath.

"Yeah, dude! You have no right to say friendship is ridiculous if you got a best friend. Cant you feel it?" Baron yelled at her.

Alicia turned white, she froze on her place. Pondering her friendship with Shina, yes, Shina has always with her since elementary school. The poor girl didn't have any friend since she is the daughter of someone who got power, but Shina never give up on her and tried to be a good friend to her. Tears flowed from Alicia's blue eyes, now she realized how blind she is now. She never thought her best friend, Shina has always be a good friend to her but she never listened to her words.

Everyone relaxed their muscles as for some minutes ago they were tensed because they wont know when Alicia will kick Alice again, some are relieved and sighing. Alice could see a shadow behind Alicia walking slowly, she thought the shadow was the same shadow she saw but it wasn't .

It was Shina who walked with a warm smile on her lip. She patted Alicia's back gently and pulled her into a hug. Alicia cried out loud into her chest and buried it deeply.

"Sorry… Im sorry Shina…"

Shina gently patted her head, "No, its okay… Its good that you back to your usual."

Alice held her tears from falling, she smiled seeing the two best friends. Runo and Julie were touched and cried a little. Mira smiled widely seeing the scenes. All of them sighing while smiling.

'Peace at last.' They thought.

Alicia stopped crying for a while, she pulled away and looked at Dan and friends. "Im sorry I causing you all trouble, especially you Alice." she bowed her head down, apologized to the orange girl who just nodded and smile.

"Its okay… I forgive you."

Shun smiled to the orange hair, 'She really has the heart of angel.'

"Well then! Lets head back to the villa! All this crap kidnapping session is over now!" Dan yelled happily, followed by everyone's grinning and shouted happily.

Its time to head back to the villa, Alice still couldn't straightened her leg so Shun and Runo helped her to the car, Shina and Alicia went back to Japan and promise to not kick or torturing Alice again for the rest of their life.

'Sigh. What a day. Thank goodness Masquerade didn't make it out. I really have to ask Miki about this regaining control mind.' She thought deeply. Shun observing the girl who sat just right to him.

"Anything wrong, Alice? You looked deep in thought."

Alice snapped from her thought and smiled faintly at the boy, "Its nothing. By the way, why you cut your hair? I couldn't recognize it at the first." She laughed softly making the boy smirked at her.

"Oh its nothing. I just want to change my style hair." He replied bluntly.

"And it looks nice on you. How should I say? You got more handsome." Alice tapped her chin and smiled to him. Shun blushed at her, quickly hid before the others saw him but too late. Dan, Billy and Baron chuckled secretly, Ace and Mira grinned evilly, Runo and Julie giggled softly at him the only one who didn't recognize him blush is only Alice and Marucho who sat next to the driver.

"Our acts just now were like knights in shining armor, don't you agree?" Baron spoke out loud with a laugh making everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, maybe I could agree with you, Baron." Billy laughed nervously.

Alice took a glance on her friends one by one, she concluded that some of them were satisfied, exhausted, and smiling.

"Sure, Ace. I don't mind it all." Alice smiled and walked with Ace side by side. The two of them went to the side of the beach since Alice lost her appetite on eating ice-cream so Ace brought her to side of the beach. It was afternoon and the others were busied of making a barbeque for later night.

The two didn't realize that Shun is following them from behind. He had vowed himself to protect Alice and if Ace done something unbelievable, he will punch him to the floor hard. But of course, with a little jealous in his heart seeing Alice walked innocently with Ace.

By now, Ace and Alice reached the side of the beach, chit-chatted along the walk. "Hey, Alice. Haven't you realized how Shun's felt about you?" Ace started the main topic.

Alice pondered for a while, gazing to the blue ocean with her beautiful brown eyes, "Yes I realized it." She smiled.

Shun who followed them was flinched, 'She knew it?' he flushed in embarrassment, knowing that Alice has finally read his heart.

"I know he sees me like a little sister to him. That's so sweet of him." Alice giggled softly innocently, making the boys sweat-dropped, knowing this wont be easy to confirm her heart.

'I guess I take back my words.' Shun thought disappointed, face-palmed himself for thinking that Alice will realize it so easily.

'This girl is sure is the densest girl I have ever met.' Ace shook his head unbelief but smiling to himself, 'I really should help her a little.'

"Its not that Alice. Isn't that so obvious?"

Alice turned her head to face Ace who smirked, raising her eyebrows unknowingly "What do you mean?" she really didn't understand what Ace meant.

Ace's smirk turn into a faint smile, "Isn't that obvious that Shun… have a feeling on you?" the last words echoing on Alice's head as she widened her eyes unbelief.

'He... what?' she asked herself.

There was a silence, Ace and Shun didn't know why Alice was speechless. For Shun, he was really mad at the pepper-mint hair boy for saying out loud that he has a feeling on the girl but a little grateful that he help him. He will just smack Ace's head later for telling such a thing. Now he was waiting for the girl to make a comment.

'What's with her?' he asked himself.

Alice now putting her both hands on her head, muttering something and trembled. Ace looked worried on the girl, he asked him what happened but Alice didn't buy it. She still said something.

"No… No…" she yelped softly, her head full of pain, she felt her body heavier than usual, breathing uncontrollably and falling to her knees. Sweat dropped down on her as she felt her chest numbing, calling her name out.

Shun came out from his hid. Ran to the pain girl who yelping herself. Ace was shocked to see Shun came and asked why he was here.

'No..! No! My head is hurt! Arghh!' Alice shrieked and slowly fainted, fell on Shun's arm who quickly put his right arm on her back and slid down to her back knee. He carried her with a bridal style. His face was as worried as Ace. But he didn't blame on Ace because he was guilty.

'What's happen with you, Alice!' he screamed her name on his head feeling pain on her chest seeing the girl has so much pain and hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>MASQUERADE? You gotta be kidding me right? Rightt? I mean, he is in Alice's body! OMG ! And what happen with Alice's strange behavior?<strong>

Alice: uh uh... sshh!

Me: you have an explanation to be explained, Alice.

Alice: uh... Lets just wait a right time.

Me: Very well, Shun!

Alice: Ahh! Ssshh!

Shun: What? What?

Me: nothing. Just calling your name.

**You better read the next chapter if you wanna know ! So, please leave any reviews and I will always accept it. So, maybe I will post my finished drawing next chapter since I got homeworks and tests to run out. So I will be busy this 2 weeks. Mind me okay? :)**

**Lets just see next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 16: Change**

_(Shun's voice) Wait. Whats wrong with this changing personality? Suddenly she become hysterics and saying she is Masquerade. This is confusing me. What will we gonna do now? Dont miss the next chapter guys. Or you will lose Alice. _


	16. Change

**Oh My Gosh! Its in the middle of my exams but I could update the next chapter ! XD well my hands are so tickled if I didn't make the next chapter, well I have to admit this one chapter is a bit... well... how should I put it? Hm... out of character? Out of the story? IM SORRYYYY!**

**Ava Kaiba: aw Im sorry that you couldn't review my chapter but its okay :) I hope your phone fixed quick! thanks! **

**InnocentDiamond: hahaha! I planned to put the picture after my Miki shown :) is it okay? maybe it will at chapter 18 or 19 but Im still not sure about it. thanks for the reviews! because she is ALICE after all :D I just put her dense to make my story more creative !**

**alice169: hi new reviewer! XD hahaha! then this chapter will freak you out ! XD**

**chan lee: aw thanks!you didn't? I made it so obvious though... hahaha!**

**iris129: sorry to make you wait! this is the next :)**

**flippy17: its a bad title for the last chapter :( Im very sorry! hahhaa! sure you can :) I planned to ask some of you to post your own OC my goodness story XD but maybe I will announced it later when my OC have shown XD thanks for the review !**

**DH: here is the update DH ! Oh my gosh! I was wondering where are you since you didn't review my story for this past days! XD I made it just perfect! I was listening the deep sea girl song then I planned to make Alice sang the song on the beach XD another song will be launched !**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bakugan. I just own this story !and my OC, Miki Yamamoto. :)**

**Let's Get it Started !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Change**

" _Where am I?_" Alice asked herself seeing a white silhouette place. No door. No window. Nothing. Its just a place with all white. Its like a dream where you will talk to someone in your dream.

"_Alice…" _A boy's voice came approaching her as she turned to see the person and blinked. The boy got a blonde spiked up hair with his face was covered by a blue mask. He was wearing a long white jacket and purple long trouser.

"_Masquerade. You are calling me again? What's wrong? The accident got all settled and you didn't have to beat Alicia."_

"_Its not, dear Alice. I just want to come out to talk to your friends."_

Alice's eyes widened unbelief, _"Oh no. You better not Masquerade. They didn't do anything wrong, okay? In fact they helped me."_

"_I know it but somehow I need to give some words to them."_

Alice's head bowed lowered down, _"So, you are going out and used your voice and they will think Im actually a boy?"_

"_If you didn't want me to use my voice then I will use your voice."_ He smirked.

Alice pondered. She didn't want Masquerade to come out and talked to them like she got another strange personality. This was one of Alice's most secret she have hidden it, although only Miki and her grandparents knew how to handle Masquerade. Masquerade was like her alter ego but in boy version. She was naïve, innocent, love sweets, always helping, like to be friend to everyone, don't hold grudges, warm hearted and childish yet mature at the same time. But Masquerade was 180° different from Alice although he only soften to Alice, Miki and Alice's grandparents.

"_Masquerade… You cant be serious.. The last you took over my body, the street gangsters almost frightened. They thought I got a girl's body but boy's personality and voice."_

He chuckled, _"Ah yes, those scum were almost cornered you with their disgusted lust face. You have to thank me because I got their butt kicked in time."_

Alice rolled her eyes mockingly with pout on her face, _"But when I almost got raped why you didn't help me?"_

Masquerade lowered his head down, _"Im sorry Alice my dear. I wanted to kick that guy who almost rapped you but I couldn't. I was sealed by your heart and the seal got loosen this past days and I watched you with your new friends. And yes I know they always helping you when that dumb girl kicking you, torturing you and even kidnapping you."_

"_Then… why don't you help me? You can come out and yelled to Alicia to stop torturing me….."_

"_I was testing your friends whether they will always protecting you and the result is… I got really satisfied on it."_ He smiled assured to Alice.

"_Oh Masquerade…."_ Alice was touched, the fact that the blonde never got a satisfied result when came to testing someone.

"_Alice… I know this is kinda weird but… Are you still keeping the vow?"_

Alice looked at him with a sad eyes, _"Yeah.."_

"_I guess you have to break it."_

"… _Why I have to?"_

"_I don't know… Since that ninja boy came to your heart. I could see that you always got this sort of feeling."_

"_Why… you…"_

"_Remember Alice… I live in your heart and I knew everything about it. You were very happy when eating your favorite ice-cream with him. You were very pleased when he brought you to a famous ice-cream tend. You didn't want him to know your dark past because it might hurt him and he might never wanted to be your friend. You were scared. Right, dear Alice?_

Alice went in silence. Everything that Masquerade told her was true but… She didn't know what feeling she got in. She just felt the best way to not tell him her dark past.

"_I just want to be a good friend to him… that's all."_ She denied it.

"_But Alice dear…"_

"_Masquerade… I know what I do."_ She insisted.

Masquerade shook his head defeated, he will never win this debate because Alice was one of the densest girl ever. After that incident she became dense just to close her heart from any boys. Because of that Masquerade got sealed away… no… she had sealed her heart the days after Miki Yamamoto left her and the seal got stronger after Alice almost being rapped.

"And you stop crying because of that. Its so awful." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Alice couldn't hear what Masquerade just said but she saw a slight sad face on his although his face was covered by mask.

"_Ah, nothing. Then let me get out because I got some words for your friends and that boy. I will call you again when I have done it."_

"_Promise that you wont hurt them? Promise me from all your heart, Masquerade." _Alice demanded softly. Masquerade never so pleased with many people because he was one of these evil being person, so Alice quite worried that he might be endanger if he got out.

"_I promise, Alice. I promise."_ He smiled as he closed his eyes and Alice closed it too. They slowly merged and a bright light shone out.

* * *

><p>"I told you, we didn't do anything! She just fainted, that's all!" Ace grumbled to Runo who was pestering him with so many questions about why Alice fainted. The gang got all gather in Alice's room who shared with Runo and Julie, slightly looked worried about the orange head.<p>

"I guess she is too tired about today's event." Marucho examining Alice for the third time, couldn't just he wait until the girl got up?

Shun stared worried at the sleeping girl. 'Oh Alice… What happen to you?'

Then a sudden mirage came, Alice woke up, opening her eyes and got up from the bed. Everyone cheered happily as Runo hugged the girl worriedly. Shun relieved for a second time, 'Thank goodness she is alright now.'

Alice kept her mouth shut and stared at them with a cold glare, well guess she is not Alice for heaven's sake. She is now Masquerade who taking her body. He made a quick smile to them , 'I guess I have to play a little bit.'

"Are you okay now, Alice? You didn't explode your head right?" Baron cheered her/him making everyone laughed out. Masquerade smiled and shook his head signing 'no'. Shun felt that what he saw in front of him wasn't Alice…or maybe its just his imagination? He shook his head and smiling to the girl.

'Heh… So easy to be tricked.' Masquerade secretly smirked evilly.

"Well then! Should we got our lunch? Man! Im so starve!" Dan straightened his composure and whining about food. Runo smacked his head hardly as they went to their bickering…again…

"RUNO !" Dan yelled at the girl.

"WHAT? YOU DIMWIT!" she replied with yelling at him.

"SHOULD YOU SMACK MY HEAD EVERYDAY?"

"Why? Then I will just have to punch you?" Runo smirked making Dan taken aback and muttered 'tch'.

"Okay guys. Lets stop it." Marucho stepped between them and dragged them to the dining table. Everyone followed Marucho went downstairs as Masquerade tried to observe them from behind. He smirked widely, 'Oh.. So this is what's like standing with them. Not bad Alice. You got good taste.'

Shun walked beside the orange head, silently took a glance on her/his. He nearly shocked seeing the girl (or the boy, maybe.) secretly smirking. A smirk that he never see on Alice's face. Evil smirk.

Masquerade darted his head to see the person who glancing at him, "What are you looking at?" he coldly asked him with a slight red eyes on Alice's dark brown eyes. His actual eyes were red butto prevent Alice's friend from being suspicious he hide his true crimson bright eyes.

Shun shook his head quickly turned his head from seeing Alice, 'This is crazy. I never see Alice so cold before..or.. another of her personality? Snap out of it Shun! There aren't anything crazy stuff like that in this reality world!'

Masquerade smiled widely to himself seeing the raven boy struggled, 'Hoo… This is fun.' He planned to tease a little to Alice's friend, maybe the exact words are he will play a little with them. Plans through his head as he snapped and smiling widely with an evil smile.

"What's wrong, Shun?" Masquerade faked a worried tone with Alice's voice and faked a worried face. 'Its so fun to teased them a little. Hehehe.'

Shun looked at the girl/boy who looking at him with a concern face as he smiled, "No, Im fine, Alice." he didn't look anything suspicious again on her as she nodded and turned her head to the front.

'It maybe just my imagination. Impossible Alice have split personality.' He smiled to himself. Masquerade secretly glanced at the boy as he performed a smirk.

'Hoo… got you Shun Kazami.' He grinned wickedly.

The gangs arrived in the huge dining table, starting to take their seat one by one. Marucho sat in the centre of the chair followed by Dan, Runo, Julie and Billy sat right next to him, whilst Shun, Alice, Mira, Baron and Ace sat next to his left. The table soon filled with chit-chattered but not for Masquerade who sat quietly not touching his food a little.

'I feel sick whenever I ate this crap. Why Alice can eat something like this? Oh, well. We are opposite though.' He thought grumbling. They saw Alice who just sat there silently grew worried. Worried that she might be sick or what after the incident. Runo was annoyed by Alice's not taking a single eat of her food.

"Alice. Why didn't you eat your food?" she asked impatiently.

"Not hungry."

"But you will get sick." Baron stepped in.

"…"

"Alice. Please. What's wrong with you?" Julie half-yelled to the orange-hair.

"Nothing wrong. I am not hungry that's all."

Shun folded his arm coolly, he still eyeing her suspiciously. 'Its not like Alice not taking a single eats.' He thought suspiciously as his bangs covered his right eyes with only his left eyes remaining visible.

'Just now Alice was okay and now she is like a different people. Were just now only an act?' he gritted his teeth angrily. Shun grew annoyed by this drama, he turned to the orange-hair with she raised an eyebrow looking confused, "Who are you?" he asked in monotone, glaring at the emotionless girl. Everyone in the dining table looked at Shun with a confused face.

"What do you mean by it, Shun? She is Alice of course!" Runo exclaimed.

"Yeah! Whats wrong with you?" Dan stopped munching his food and looked at Shun with a serious face.

Shun stood up. Still glaring at the orange hair girl. Her face was darken and her eyes were covered by her bangs. Shun's suspicious really made Masquerade check mate but the boy who lied in girl's body still in his calm mode.

"Tell me, who are you?" Shun demanded, not in his soft tone because what he saw was not Alice and he dared it.

Masquerade formed a wicked wide smile making everyone backed off as the stood in wide shocked seeing the girl. "As I suspected. Shun Kazami. You have a sharp eyes on me." Masquerade still using Alice's voice, chuckled evilly while his head still facing down making Shun twitched in annoyance.

"Hey freak! Who are you? Why are you in Alice's body?" Runo screamed at him while Julie glared angrily at him.

"My my my… I live in Alice's of course." He smirked, as he lifted up his head, showing no more a pair warm dark brown eyes instead a pair of cold blood eyes. Ace, Mira and Baron looked shocked as they thought they just met their new friend having another cruel personality.

"He he he… Am I scared you little Alice's friends?" he chuckled wickedly making Dan lifted up his fist, ready to punch his face but no luck. Its Alice's body and a single hit would make her face bruised which that will make Shun kill Dan for a second after he hit her.

"You freakin! Get out from her body!" Baron shouted.

"I have told you that I live in her." Masquerade replied him with a cold tone making Baron shivered through his spine.

Marucho looked cautiously at Alice, observing why this phenomenon could happen. This was like in a movie! He never saw anyone who could transform into another personality in reality though. "Tell me, did you live in Alice since she was baby?" the short blonde asked him.

Masquerade looked at the glasses blonde with a scoffed, "Yes. I grew with her. I knew all her secret. Well, you could say I am one of her personality, her alter ego." He smiled wickedly and laughing hysterically. Billy felt Julie dropped her knees to the floor as he held her shoulder protectively and said something to calm her.

Shun blinked in surprise, 'Alice… Is this one of your secret? Your cruel alter ego? I cant believe this.'

Then Masquerade stopped laughing at looked at them with cold eyes, "My name is Masquerade. For your information, I came out from her heart to give you some of my words." He changed Alice's voice to his real boy voice.

Everyone shocked, "You are a boy?" Ace blinked out in surprised, his eyes widened.

"Oh, haven't I told you? Very well, yes. Im a boy. Alice's alter ego version boy. Like I said I got some words for you. After I saw today's stupid event about kidnapping my dearest Alice, I somehow got grudges on you all. How dare you not protecting her from that scum girl." His voice came out in monotone, glaring every person on the room with his blood eyes and set on the raven hair boy.

"Especially you, Shun Kazami." He pointed out as Shun didn't flinch a bit. What Masquerade was saying exactly true but… he knew why he didn't make it in time. But that didn't change Alice will hate him, right? Except this Masquerade guy was taunting him and the others.

"We didn't know at the first ! We just received the note when morning !" Ace scowled matter of fact.

"That still didn't change the reality that you made her almost got bruised. When I still locked in Alice's heart, I saw Alice was being kicked by some scum girls who saying themselves Shun's fan girls. Those disgusted me and before you all came I was really mad at you all didn't save her quickly." Masquerade folded his arm coolly. Mira asked Runo if its true what Masquerade was saying and in reply Runo nodded with sad face.

"That's right we were late, but! we saved her and she didn't get mad or anything to us! She even tried to stop us from taking revenge on Alicia!" Dan budged in.

Shun's bangs were covered his left eye as he looked intently on the possessed girl, "Tell me, Masquerade. You heard it also, right? The kind heart from Alice trying to forgive someone who had done bad to her?" the possessed flinched and raised an eyebrow with amuse. He finally got the results and satisfied with the results.

They were actually really do care about Alice. Especially this Shun Kazami. He definitely really loves her from his bottom of his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>YES ! MASQUERADE CAME ! XD better watch out or you all be dead ! XD<strong>

**Anyway, I need some reviews please... any comments, any suggestion any critics I will welcomed it with my warm hand .. XD  
>so... Maybe I will update the next one a bit long... coz I have to catch up some studies because I still in the middle of hell exams XD and creating my new story on Yu-Gi-Oh.<strong>

**Lets hear some peek on the next chapter:**

_(Alice's voice) well, that was tough... Masquerade came out, everyone gasped, blablabla but most important is... the vacation went over ! Ah... it was fun but I still love sleep on my room hehehe... eh? Dan and Runo are going on date? Stay on next chapter, guys!_


	17. Date

**Wow geez! Thats quite update... sorry for taking a loonngg update.. I got stressed on exams! I am way so glaaaddd that I got many reviewers! Oh my gosh! thanks a lot guys! **

**InnocentDiamond: hahaha! thanks! I got this ideas to shock them out especially Shun! XD it was so fun when I wrote it :) thanks and I hope this one didn't take your eyes out XD**

**flippy17: scary? Sorry if its scary didn't mean to !well in my story I made Shun a little unemotional less partner for Alice :) yeah... so nuisance... gee I got some spare time to write and update it though XD**

**Ava Kaiba: 0.0 eh? since when I made Masquerade naive and innocent? XD well thats Alice's personalities and Masquerade is waaaayyy too cruel to be innocent XD I made him with red eyes since red eyes are cool. :) thanks for the review!**

**AsianBunny: oh DH ! glad that you got your own acc XD thanks and I wait for the next suggestion ! Please review when you come out with a crazy yet funny suggestion hohoho XD**

**chan lee101: seriously? You didn't play video games just reading this? hahhaa... thanks for the review anyway :)**

**blackstar2000: 0.0 what? are you kidding? hahaha! thanks!XD**

**Alice169: eh? same chapter? Did I make a same chapter?**

**Runo misaki 123: well thanks! but its not the best :) its just an average story of teenagers hahaha ! XD**

**Aoki97: hey! Is that you, Vivian? XD thanks!**

**chan lee: danma is Japanese name in Bakugan :) Daniel is in dub... Im using the Japanese names rather than dub's. Hope you understand and sorry for the inconvenient *bow***

**Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET STATED GUYS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Date **

Masquerade sighed with a relieved, as everyone were quite surprised, "Well, I got a really satisfied results." For the first time, Masquerade smiled. Not a wicked smile but a satisfied smile. He changed to his original form.

Now everyone could see the real Masquerade. He had this blonde spiked up hair, wearing a blue mask. He wore a long white jacket and purple long trouser.

"I could assume that is your true form, Masquerade." Marucho smiled , crossing his hand.

The blonde with spiked up hair nodded, suddenly a ghost revealed on his side. It was Alice with her eyes closed. "Alice?" Julie asked.

Alice opened her eyes and smiled assuredly to her friends she turned her head to Masquerade and smiled childishly, "You have seen them and I assume you were satisfied with it." It wasn't a question but Masquerade form a small smile nodded.

"So, this is a test?" Mira widened her eyes unbelief.

"Yes. Masquerade wanted to test your mental friendship. Well, he just being over protective to me, though." Alice giggled softly making her friends sighed relieved and smiled toward her. Shun eyeing Masquerade with a slight jealous.

"I am your alter ego, dear Alice. It's an obvious I am being protective to you. But… now its your time to change out. I will always watch you all inside Alice's heart and do not dare me if you did something unwanted or I will personally hunt you down." His voice sounded demanding making them gulped and nodded minus Shun who stood there silently.

A slight light shone in Alice's body. Masquerade disappeared in the light and Alice's ghost went inside the body, gasped went out from their mouth as they looked at her with amused eyes. The body almost fell down to the floor as Shun quickly grabbed her gently with his speed ninja technique. Alice opened her eyes slowly and stood her body up, she regained her consciousness perfectly now.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Mira ran to the girl followed by Dan and co.

Alice nodded her head and smiled, "Perfectly fine. It was like years Masquerade has been out and Im in." she sighed softly.

Marucho amused, "Oh? So Masquerade hasn't been out lately?"

Alice shook her head, "No. He told me that he was sealed by my heart after…" she quickly closed her mouth with her eyes widened.

"After?" Shun desperately wanted to know.

Alice shook her head again, "No. Its nothing important." she smiled faintly.

"Okay lets not discuss this again. Its chilling me out whenever we talk about Masquerade." Dan waved his hand lazily.

After some unexpected night where Alice turned to a guy named Masquerade, the gangs went back home, the next day. Apparently Mira, Ace and Baron lived in Kyoto so they went back to Kyoto instead Tokyo but they will visit them shortly. Some hours later, they had headed back to their own houses, Alice and Shun were walking together to their houses in silence.

"So, did you enjoy much Alice?" Shun asked the orange-haired girl.

Alice nodded instantly and smiled, "Its fun although I don't have a chance to go the sea. But the ice creams was the best!" she beamed which making the dark haired male smiled relieved.

'What was Alice about to say back then?' Shun was curious enough to know Alice's dark secret.

'Back there I was about to released my dark past. Be more careful next time, Alice.' she warned to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>DAN P.O.V<strong>

I guess this is my chance to ask her out but… urgh! Its so hard to tell her! She might throw me or mocked me if I asked her out… Geez why girls are complicated to be handled? After the vacation at Marucho's villa I have made my decision to ask her out and now I scared like a chicken? You gotta be kidding me. She is just a girl and I am a talented sport player, well not an ordinary girl. She is just RUNO after all.

Okay, no wasting time here, I have to call her right the way. I picked up my red cell-phone and dialed Runo's number. I put on my ear and took a deep breath before she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Runo… H..Hey…" Dan was confused of what he will get to say.

"Oh, hey you big head. What's your problem calling me? Wanna rematch or wanna have something to match?" she laughed at her own mockery.

"No and no. Seriously Runo, Im calling because I gotta tell you something." Dan mumbled solemnly.

Silence.

"Well, actually…uhm… Do you want… want to go to… date with me?" he managed to say it with blushed creeping on his face. How cute, Danma.

Dan could hear a gasped at the end of the phone, apparently Runo was surprised of Dan's invitation. "Uh… O..Okay.." was all she could say.

"Th—Then, we will meet at the usual park 3 p.m., is that okay?" Dan nervously said.

"Yeah… " Runo hung off the phone.

"Now what am I going to wear?" putting his finger on his lower chin and wandered.

* * *

><p>"Seriously… I never thought Dan will take me to a-a-a DATE? He is Danma Kuso of all people!" the blunette girl crossed her arms on her chest. Her face went red thinking about how romantic Dan could be. Runo came earlier than the time since she aware that the boy would probably mocked her out if she came late due some make-up.<p>

She still couldn't believe that jerk Dan would ask her go for date. Well helloo? Is the earth cracked up already? Or the universe will fell down? Her thoughts were disturbed by a voice who was calling her. The too-well-known voice she assumed.

Dan ran toward Runo with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Oh dear Dan, he was nervous for his first date for crying out loud. Runo blushed finding that Dan was totally in his awesome outfit. A trademark red jacket with a black high collar and black pads on the sides of each of his shoulders over a white and blue T-shirt, he wore normal jeans which are held by a brown belt and red soled black sneakers with red tongues.

While she herself wore a single white with blue ribbons around her stomach and her side sleeve dress on it. She wore a blue slipper with 3 cm heels. Plain and simple she thought. Not to mention, she also wore a blue hair-clip.

Dan was stunned when he saw Runo in her gorgeous outfits. 'Oh Lord. She is so gorgeous.' His jaw almost dropped by Runo's gorgeous.

'God. He is so… adorable with those outfits!' she flushed, ten shades red could be seen at her warm face. Runo couldn't avert her gaze from Dan's handsomer. How this could be? Dan couldn't be any mature, right?

Runo flinched that Dan was staring at her with those amber eyes of his, she flushed and went nervous. She never act so nervous with Dan, why now?

"Wh—what? Is there something in my face or in how I dressed today?" she demanded nervously. Dan blinked scratching his neck nervously.

"A.. Its not that… I was thinking… Today… You look gorgeous." He got this nervous of telling her the words from his own mouth. He never realized that he will actually say it out loud which making Runo blushed madly. She wanted to smack him but it will ruin their 'date'.

"Then… shall we go?" Dan offered his hand much to surprise dear blunette.

Runo hesitantly reached that strong hand of Dan, knowing that he always making fun of her. She gulped and finally took it. Dan tightened her small and pale hand, holding it for her dear life. Slipping it between his fingers they walked hand in hand to the town.

'A day with Dan… huh? Without any quarreling?' she blushed at the thoughts that they went to this 'romance' state. Dan had the same thoughts in his mind but he silently hid it.

"Uhm, Runo. Why don't we try on this café? It seems comfortable and nice." Dan smiled nervously pointing on an orange theme café, it was Sunshine Café.

Runo couldn't think any words so she nodded in responded hiding her face in the shadow. Her face couldn't stop blushing as Dan's hand gripped more on her hand and walked toward the café.

"Danma Kuso! Don't eat that much or you will get stomachache!" it was just a few minutes ago that Runo finally noticed Dan's feeling toward and it was like an eternity to her. Some minutes after the waitress brought the foods, Dan ate greedily.

The brunette swallowed the food on his mouth, "But this is so delicious Runo! You gotta tried it!" he smiled childishly to the blue-haired girl.

Runo sighed, sipping her coffee slowly. She took a glance at the boy and smiled, "Silly boy." She muttered while smiling.

Dan caught Runo was saying something but shrugged knowing that wouldn't be so important to him, he swallowed the pizza with a satisfied smile. Runo took a bite on her cake while glancing Dan few times. She couldn't avert her gaze from the brunette boy which seemed amusing her.

'How could I tell my feelings to this silly boy? He deserves a better mature girl than me.' She sighed softly.

"Hey, Runo." Dan called her with his soft voice, apparently he has watched her blank face. He was curious enough to know what in the world bugging her minds.

Runo startled and looked at Dan, "Wh—what?"

"What are you thinking? You have this odd blank face, is there any odd thoughts landed on your minds?" he half-joked.

Runo shook her head to think that Dan paid attention much on her, she truly happy with it. Really. If anyone would become Dan's partner life, that girl will be so grateful aside from his arrogance and greediness though.

The brunette staring at those ocean eyes with a worried. Those blue eyes signing him that she was worried about something. 'Perhaps.. Could it be that…' his face went deep red as he thought.

"Anyway, Dan, are you planning to go anywhere after this?" Runo opened the topic.

Dan tapped his chin, slightly thinking a place to go. He didn't plan to go anyplace though. "No. Where are you going to go?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. There aren't any good places. Mall? Bored."

Dan has finished his foods, putting the spoon on the table he rested his chin on his palm, thinking somewhere to go. He then remembered that in Tokyo there was a best place called Rose Garden, a public garden with full of roses. It was a beautiful place and a perfect place for a dating couple. Dan blushed when the 'dating couple' was being mention.

"How about we visit Rose Garden?" Dan smiled, Runo responded with a frown.

"Rose Garden? I don't know what place is that but it will be fun." She smiled sincerely making Dan's blood boiled up with tensed veins. 'So..cute..' he thought dreamily.

"Wow…" was all Runo could say. They were in Rose Garden, a greenhouse with glasses roof and inside of it was a bunch of roses could be seen. The red, blue, white and yellow roses lying there in the bushes. Dan grinned satisfy that he brought her here.

"Dan… I didn't know you knew a place like this." She was amused by the proud brunette.

Dan grimaced and smiled to the girl, "Well, my mom once brought me to this place when I was 8. Nice isn't it?"

Runo nodded, "Yeah, but its strange there aren't much people come." She looked around and then to Dan again.

He shrugged, "Lets have a little tour." He smiled, offered his hand to her. She gladly took it. No more hesitant because today Dan was… different. His usual mockery habits and childish things he always done slightly changed into a mature guy that made Runo's heart skipped beat at everything he had done.

They were walking to the blue roses side, Runo looked interest on the blue roses part because she liked blue roses rather than red. Dan knew this, he released his grip on her hand. She frowned on the boy, questioning why he released it and went to the bushes full of blue roses.

He pluck one of the roses with a smile crossing his face. He headed back to Runo who frowned. The brunette pulled the thorns stem leaving only the flower's beautiful azure crown without any stem thorns. He put the flower between Runo's ear and head making her looked pretty on it.

Runo startled and blushed madly, trying to hide it between her bangs but couldn't because the brunette knew it and chuckled. "Wh—what's so funny?" she averted her gaze away from Dan's amber eyes.

Dan chuckled again, turning Runo's head with his hand gently he smiled, "Nothing funny. Its just.. you were cute when you blushed." The bluenette widened her eyes, What? Where have Dan learning those words at? Slightly it's a huge different with the usual Dan Runo's had taken with.

Their eyes staring right each other, Runo looked at those crimson bright eyes full of passion while Dan looked at those sapphire eyes full of questions. Silence took in charge in them as they still on that staring contest. After somewhat seemed eternity, Dan broke the silence, "Runo… Im sorry that I have made you angry every time we talked each other. It's just… It was fun and I couldn't stand not to bicker with you." His face went ten shades red telling her his truth heart.

Runo's jaw dropped, 'Are you serious?' she screamed inside of her heart. She didn't believe that Dan would be this soft. No. She didn't believe that Dan was apologizing. What happen? Has Earth been to full of humans that it will explode in any minutes?

"Dan… Its… Its… I don't know… I couldn't say anything… I… I…" Runo trailed off trying to tell him that its alright, and she forgave him but the words didn't seemed cooperate with her. She silently cursing herself for unable to tell Dan. For God's love. What happened to her?

Dan smiled warmly, gently put his one finger to shut her, "Say no more." He then leaned closer to Runo and kissed her gently. Their lips met and brushed each other as Runo was taken surprised by it and blushed, 'Oh My gosh! I can't believe this…! Someone punch me please! I don't think Im dreaming here!' she struggled on her mind. Seemed hesitant, Runo shut her eyes.

Dan looked at the struggled girl, he wrapped her waist around bringing her body closer to his. Runo's eyes widened. She finally relaxed and kissed him back passionately wrapping her hands around his neck.

They continued about a minute until both of them ran out air to breath. Dan pulled out his kiss to breathe the fresh air. His face went all red quickly he inhaled the air around. Runo did the same thing but her face didn't show angry instead a bright red flashing on her face. She stood there frozen.

Guilt ran through Dan, he realized that he just stole Runo's first kiss since she never went on date with someone else, "Im sorry about..just now… It seems I stole your first kiss. Im really sorry. I just… couldn't help myself out." His face was darkened and the brown bangs covered his eyes. It was his first too, he seemed glad that his first kiss was Runo but how about her? Will she punch him to the death or slap him after what he did?

Runo stood there silently and sighed, she leaned closer to the brunette and kiss him on his lip signing that he didn't have to apologize about that. Dan was surprised but relaxed on her soft lip, he kiss her back with more passionate.

Runo pulled out and grinned to the boy, "I love you, Danma Kuso."

Dan smirked at this, "I love you too, Runo Misaki."

* * *

><p><strong>GUBRRAAKK! Hahaha that was funny! LOL ... ehem! Okay, this is kinda embarrassing but seriously I couldn't write kissing story because I dont have any experience on it so kinda difficult for me to write it hahaha... mind me if the vocab or the grammar didn't make sense... Oh well.<strong>

**Anyway, *sigh* exams still continuing and I doubt I could make a fast update on the next one... Wish me luck ... I got 3 exams ahead and after that HUUURAAAYYY! I could update the next chapter faster! Hohoho...**

**I thank you all who have read this story and everyone who reviewed my story so long... I hope another reviews for this chapter... Suggestions, criticizes, comments, anything I will welcome it and dont worry I wont eat you XD **

**I was wondering if I could get more than 60 reviwers hmm... but I think its impossible hahaha! Silly me...**

**So, lets hear the next chapter preview:**

**Chapter 18: Old and New Friends**

_(Shun's voice) yeah yeah... Dan and Runo got together... They are now dating and bickering more.. Damn it, couldn't they stop it for God's sake? Anyway, Ace, Mira and Baron are going to come to Tokyo to have some visits and we get a new friends coming too... Hey, where's Alice? Fabia! Stop clinging on me! Dont miss the next chapter..._


	18. Old and New Friends

**Etto... I hope I didn't upload to fast... Anyway! Here is the newly chapter! And thanks for the reviewers ! Oh gosh! I really love you all !XD**

**Ava Kaiba: Thanks for the support! I got a good marks on my exams! Well I admitted it was just half of it but! Its okay! hahaha!**

**AsianBunny: Oh... Im sorry DH... this time I couldn't take your suggestions because I have this chapter on my mind since I made this story... Im truly sorry! I promise I will take you next suggestions nyaa~ ! I hope you didn't mind this story instead :)**

**InnocentDiamond: hehehe... its tricky and mystery !XD**

**Alice169: I gave up? NONSENSE! XD This is my biggest story among my other stories so far XD and your welcome :)**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno: THANKS! Im sorry if its not full of romance because I never went on date so I never got those feelings hehehe XD**

**blackstar2000chan lee: awww~ thanks for the suggestions but this time I cant take that suggestions because... (see the reason at AsianBunny's) and I promise I will take any suggestions from you :) I hope you didn't mind ! **

**Aoki97: thanks Vivian XD its hard to write it though... hahaha!**

**WARNING ! : This chapter will be longest and I hope you didn't mind it. A little mild ! Oh dont kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER: as usual I dont own anything except the plot of story and my OC...**

**LET'S GET STARTED !**

" this " Japanese language

" this " Russian Language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Old and New Friends**

It was a week already but the Summer holiday still going on, Alice and Julie were gasped when Runo told them the story she and Dan went to date last week after they went home from the vacation.

"He kissed you, right?" Julie demanded.

Runo nodded with her face flushed, "And now, we are dating." she said sheepishly.

"Aw! So sweet!" Julie squealed cheerfully.

"Congratulation, Runo. Now you will not bicker with him again. Im so glad." Alice sighed glad that Runo and Dan wont go to that annoying bicker.

Runo frowned, "Well, we still… quarreling each other." She smiled innocently. Alice and Julie sweat-dropped by this. Alice whispered to Julie, "Oh gosh, and I thought they will stop hurting my ear."

Julie giggled, "Well, you have to hold it for some times." She whispered back.

The bluenette raised an eyebrow, slightly pouting, "What are you guys whispering?"

Alice and Julie pulled out from the whispers, shaking their heads and hands, "Nothing." Julie simply responded.

Alice sighed and smiled at herself, 'Japanese girls are truly energetic, huh?'

The gangs were walking in the street, Alice was told by Marucho that Ace, Mira and Baron will come to have some visit and meet them near the market place. Shun was grumbling that Dan nagging him in the early morning to help him picking a match outfits. Shun sighed, yes Dan have told the boys that he and Runo has gone on date. Shun didn't flinch on it instead he smirked that finally Dan told his feelings to the blunette.

Now, Dan and Runo were walking hand in hand, Julie and Billy too, they were flirting to each other. Left out Shun and Alice who walked behind them. Alice smiled, "Its nice that they finally went together. And now we got 2 couples."

Shun lift his head and looked at the orange-head girl. He nodded and shoving his hands on the pockets. "I always know that they always like each other." Alice nodding in agreement, she smile at the thoughts that finally they are together.

Shun glanced at the innocent girl, he secretly thought if they were any chances to tell her. 'Wait. What chances? Do I even love her?' he asked himself. Of course he always loves the orange hair girl but as in what he didn't know and he vowed himself that he would find out.

They were stood at the market place, Alice was about to buy herself a chocolate ice-cream when a voice disturbing her thoughts. It was Ace's voice with Mira in his hand. Wait. Ace and Mira? Alice thought confusedly. Baron still with his energetic act and still in his childish. Alice smiled at them.

"Hey guys. We just arrived and I guess we aren't late, are we?" Baron asked.

"Nope. You are right in time." Runo cheered. Baron widened his eyes when he saw that Runo and Dan are… holding hands? What the heck?

"Its seems that the couple finally together?" Ace shot them a little smirk. Runo and Dan were blushed madly, the girl nearly planned to kick Ace for his poor life but she realized that Ace was holding Mira's hand.

"Its seems that 'you' finally together." Runo teased him with a smirk performed on her lip. Dan snickered and chuckled at the blushing newly couple.

"Shut up Runo!" Ace blushed madly.

"Ara… so we got another couple." Alice chuckled behind them, without Runo they realized she secretly went jealous that they friends got their own partners of life. 'No. No Alice. You got vow. You must not break the vow.' she pressed her hand on her chest to hold the pain streaming down on her pure heart. Her body went tremble without they knew she almost wet her pale cheek.

'_Alice….' _Masquerade pitied the girl.

'Im fine Masquerade…' she calmed herself down but failed. She almost screams at her own mind.

'_But Alice dear… I know you really protect that vow but…' _Masquerade trailed off at the poor girl.

She shook her head, 'No… Im fine Masquerade… For the last time, please..'

'… _Okay then…'_ he didn't dare to speak any words to the girl so he went on a silence.

Shun knew this and quickly darted his honey eyes to the girl who trembled just a sec ago, "Alice, are you okay?" he whispered.

Alice smiled all she could to hide the pain inside her, "Yes Im fine. Don't worry."

"Its good that you two got a long." Billy thumbed-up on Ace with a wide grin.

"Oh don't worry Baron… Im sure that you will find your soul mate soon." Julie winked on the muscular guy. Baron smiled happily at the tanned girl, "Thanks Julie! I wont lose to Ace and Mira!" he pumped up his fist.

"Anyway, I heard that 'they' will come, wont they?" Mira changed the topic to evade her embarrassed face.

Marucho nodded, "Yeah, I think they will come soon. Why don't we just take some strolls around?" Everyone nodded in agreement as Alice was confused with what Marucho had said, 'They who?'

"Ah, Alice hasn't met them. I think you will like them." Mira smiled at the orange-haired. Alice nodded and smiled. "Who are 'they'?" she curiously asked.

"You will know soon." Julie winked the girl. Now Alice getting more curious but she knew soon or not she will meet them, right? Or is there anything that the fate will bring her to a huge surprise to her?

"They sure are late…" Dan whined.

"Quit whining, Dan…" Runo glared at her newly boyfriend, guess its not a new anymore.

They had done their strolls around the market and as the result, Alice bought an ice cream with chocolate flavor. She was still eating it cheerfully. The gangs eying her with a sweat-dropped, 'She really didn't change.' they thoughts.

Shun crossed his arms coolly when suddenly a burst of hug attacked him. A girl with a dark blue hair with green eyes was hugging him tightly. She was wearing a white and orange robe with yellow, white and orange jumpsuit-like with rings in it and blue-white boots.

The gangs were taken surprise when they looked at the girl. "Fabia! Stop clinging at me." Shun growled at the girl named Fabia.

"Aw… you are so cute, Shun." She squealed, slipping her hand onto Shun's arm and leaning toward him. Alice looked at the girl and Shun with a tilting head, 'I don't know that Shun got a girlfriend?' she really is a denser girl.

"Yo guys! Miss' us?' A big muscular tanned guy with an orange dirt hair and green eyes waved to them. He was wearing a yellow vest with green-white T-shirt inside, black-orange trouser and brown boots. He is as big as Baron. Wow.

"Its been along." A white hair with tanned skin boy smirk to them. He has reptilian yellow eyes, quite scary for a normal people. He was wearing a plain black-purple T-shirt, grey long trouser and purple-black long boots.

"Hey! Ren! Jake! Its been a while!" Marucho hugged the white haired boy, as you know, they are good buds. "Its been a while too, Marucho." He replied the friendly hug and smiled.

Alice confused but tried herself to catch up with the guys. "Mira looked at the confused girl then she decided to introduce her to the new friends, "Hey guys! Look! We got a new friend here. Her name is Alice Gehabich" Mira pointed to Alice who squeaked and quickly formed a smile.

"Oh hey there pretty girl! My name is Jake! Jake Vallory." The orange hair boy pointed to himself with a proud. "Hi Jake. Its nice to meet you."

"Hi Alice. My name is Ren Krawler. Nice to meet you." The white hair boy smiled to the girl.

"Hi Ren. Nice to meet you. Hope we could be a good friend." Alice bowed.

Fabia eying the girl and smiled to her, "Hi! The name is Fabia Sheen. Nice to meet you!" the girl hugged Shun introduced herself. Alice couldn't help but smile.

"The same here." was only she could reply. She didn't know why her heart felt hurt and… pain? What the heck?

"Hey guys! How about we go to my restaurant? Lets celebrate our gatherings!" Runo said with a squeal, Julie agreed the girl followed by the others.

They were walking toward the restaurant. Runo and Dan lead the way, while they were walking they were bickering about Dan will eat too much, Julie and Billy walked behind the couple. Julie was slipping her hand onto Billy arm, leaning closer to him.

And then behind Julie and Billy, Shun and Fabia were walking with Fabia still hugging Shun. The boy groaned softly.

"Fabia, what the heck? I thought you like Ren?" the raven haired boy sent a dagger on her.

"Sssh! Keep it down Shun! I was just pretending! And yes Im still like him. I just want him jealous… Recently he became so dense and didn't look at me so I hope this drama will work on it." Fabia whispered with a bitter voice.

Shun couldn't help but pity on the girl, he sighed. He didn't know what to say. "I know you like Alice, aren't you?" Fabia smirked. Shun's face flushed.

"Ara.. I just knew it! The way you look at her with loving eyes. Have you told her?" Shun shook his head. Fabia nodded, "I hope she didn't mind I borrow you for a while."

"Nah… I think she mind it." Shun averted his gaze with an annoyed tone. Fabia frowned but she will ask Runo and the others about her newly friend.

Behind Shun and Fabia, Ace and Mira walked hand in hand without realizing what were Shun and Fabia whispering about. Nah… they didn't even pay any attention about it because they were so busy about themselves.

"This is awkward, Mira." Ace rubbed his neck.

"Y—yeah.." Mira blushed, gripped tightly on Ace's strong hand. The boy was surprised but held it tightly too with smirk forming on his lip.

Next row, Ren and Marucho were talking about their daily life. Ren occasionally took a few glances on Fabia and Shun. How jealous he was seeing Fabia hugged Shun seductively. He knew that Shun didn't like the girl but Ren loves her more than anything. He just too chicken to tell her.

"Ren, are you alright?" Marucho asked with a worried face.

The silver hair boy turned his face to the blonde, shaking his head quickly, "Nothing big."

Marucho raised an eyebrow and nodded. 'What is he looking at?'

Another next row, Baron and Jake went to a friendly conversation since they got quick good friend to each other not only because they were muscular but they have a big hearted and always cheerful. They didn't realize that the poor orange-hair girl walked behind all of them…alone. She sighed.

'What is this pain? My heart beat so fast when I saw Shun and Fabia together. What's this feeling?' she gripped her cloth in front her chest painfully. They were passing a road with trees on the left. Alice recognized this road. It was when she saw that shadow.

Fate really went to her to bring a huge surprise. She saw a figure was walking to the park, a raven hair girl that she knew too-well. She widened her eyes with surprise eyes yet unbelief what she just saw. Alice stopped her walk for a sec, she didn't want any of them knew she was going to run. After they walked 3 steps she tip-toeing her feet to the park.

She climbed up the stairs slowly until they were far enough. She ran to the figure that was heading to the deepest park. She ran to catch the girl who was now standing on the deepest park with a bench and there. The girl stared at the sky with her dark-brown eyes. Alice almost fell to her knees when she recognized the girl.

"Miki… Is that you?" she whispered but loud enough to the girl with her Russian language. The girl turned her head to Alice, slowly a smile formed on her face.

"Its been a while, Alice. How are you?" the girl smiled replying her with her Russian language too. Miki Yamamoto. Alice's long lost best friend, finally they reunited.

Meanwhile, the gangs still didn't bother the lost girl. They still on their own world until Runo looked that they have arrived on her restaurant. She sighed and let them in.

"Ah, Runo. You brought your friends at last." Mrs. Misaki smiled at the gangs as they replied her with a huge smile minus Shun who didn't respond any.

"Take a seat kids! My wife are going to cook her best chicken today!" Mr. Mizaki grinned at them as they took their seats. Shun was the one who realized that Alice was nowhere.

"Where is Alice?" he asked, looking around at them but found none.

They all went pale, "You are not…serious…" Marucho gasped.

Billy face-palmed himself, "I thought she was walking behind us!"

"She did! She was walking behind us!" Baron and Jake exclaimed.

Shun's face turned to a worried face, afraid that the girl he love the most will lose in the road alone or the worst she was kidnapped by someone else! Oh boy, too much worries.

"Lets find her." Shun simply spoke and ran out from the restaurant. The others didn't bother to hesitant instead they quickly split up into some groups and went on search.

'Alice… where are you?' Shun almost screamed out his mind.

"Dont 'how are you' me girl ! You have left me alone in 3 years, Miki! 3 years for crying out loud!" Alice half-yelled to the girl, she quickly gave her a hug. Miki snickered and hugged her back.

"Sorry…. But I have send my message to you a year ago, right? Look! Now Im a real adventurer!" Miki cheered up happily.

Alice sighed but smiled at her best friend, "What am I going to do with you…" she mumbled.

Miki was wearing an inner dark blue plain T-shirt with long yellow dress sliding down behind her waist. Dark blue ribbon was hanging on her yellow dress, white short pant above her knees and dark blue buckle shoes with white line. She wore a dark blue wristwatch on her right wrist.

"Oh Miki… I really missed you." Alice couldn't hold her tears as the rain tears came flowing down. Miki brought Alice to her comfort and soothed some words, "Oh Alice… Im so sorry." She petted her hair gently. They were sitting at the bench that the park had on it.

It's the first time in 3 years Alice had cried out from the pain that she held. Inside her heart, Masquerade was glad that Miki has finally showed herself or else… who could stabilize her burden? Shun? No. He has Fabia…right? He made himself a note that if Alice allowed him to change he will be the first human to kick out Shun Kazami out of earth.

Then Alice told all the stories when she was almost being raped, the time she moved to Japan, when she met her new friends, and blablabla many more. Miki widened her eyes unbelief, anger? Relief? What the hell.

"Alice… I didn't know you through these whole stories so much. Are you okay? For God's Love! That SHIT BOY TRYING TO RAPE YOU? Holy…! I swear I will ripe his head one day if I meet him! AND THAT ALICIA GIRL KIDNAPPED YOU AND TORTURING YOU? CRAP SHIT!" Miki shouted angrily.

Alice widened her eyes in fear, quickly calm the girl, "Calm down Miki. Im fine. You don't have to worry much!" Miki looked at the girl with a death glare.

"After those CREEP SHIT GIRL HURT YOU? I guess not. Im going to kill her for sure, that Alicia! And that Robin! Grrr!" Miki clenched her fist tightly. Alice gulped, 'Oh-ho, here goes her second personality.' She face-palmed herself, trying to figure out what things could calm her. Then she got an idea.

"Calm down, Miki! Im fine! Maybe ice-cream mocha flavor will calm down you." Alice smiled nervously with sweat-dropping on her face.

Miki blinked, "Good idea." Her face lit up with an exciting childish face. Alice sighed relieved. "So, how's Masquerade? Its been along I haven't seen him."

"Well, he is fine. Like I told you, he just came out when the vacation with Dan and the others." In the mind, Alice talked with Masquerade in Russian language if he wanted to come out and met Miki.

'_Nah… I will pass. I don't feel like to meet her. Just tell her I say hi. I kinda scared of her second personality.' _Masquerade replied with his Russian language.

'Are you sure?'

'_Yeah.'_

"Masquerade said hi to you, he didn't seem have any plan to change out." Alice said to the raven-hair girl. Miki nodded, "Anyway about the vow, you are not telling anyone? Not even your grandparents or the gangs?" Miki asked, raising an eyebrow of hers.

Alice slowly nodded weakly. "Oh damn it Alice! Look! You were nagging me about your dream to be with your prince-charming and now…? You want to break that dream of yours? You gotta be kidding me, girl!" Miki almost yelled at her bus he knew that she would never yelled to her best friend.

"Im… sorry…Miki… But I don't want to feel that feelings anymore… Its hurt… so hurt and painfully." Alice gripped her cloth in front of her. Miki sighed, 'Poor girl.' Then she remembered that Alice has told her about this guy named Shun Kazami. Maybe he could help her…

"Alright Alice… I know, I know. Anyway, didn't you tell me that you are supposed to go to restaurant with your friends?" Miki crossed her arms, glancing that the orange-hair.

Alice froze and gasped. She slapped her forehead lightly, "Oh gosh! I almost forget about it! Oh geez! Runo will mad at me for sure!" Alice panicked. Miki sighed.

"Then we should go now. I will accompany you to the restaurant." Miki straightened up her stiff composure after sitting a while in the bench. Alice followed the girl, "Are you staying here? Or will you continue you journey? she asked with a sad tone.

Miki glanced at her then to the sky, "I don't know, Alice. I was surprised when my captain told us that we will have a little adventure at Japan. Its been a month now." She shrugged.

Alice widened her eyes, "Then are you that shadow from a month ago?"

Miki narrowed her eyes, and smirked cutely, "Yep. That was me." She cracks up.

Alice frowned, "Don't hahaha me! You don't know how scare I am back then! I thought I was being followed!" Alice punched Miki arm who winced and laughed.

"Okay! Im sorry! I was observing you for God's sake! I heard from Christina that you all had moved to Japan when I called her." Miki gave up. They walked out from the park with a friendly chit-chat they have missed for 3 years.

"You grown well, Alice." Miki smiled.

Alice blushed, "Geez Miki! You too.." she mumbled. Then she remembered a question that she always wanted to ask, "Hey Miki, do you want to hang out with others? I mean, we could get some funs!" Alice chirped happily.

Miki raised an eyebrow, she tapped her chin lightly, "Nah… I will pass. I got something to do. My captain will scold me if I play too much." Miki grinned. She then told Alice to keep a secret about her identity to Alice's friends since she didn't want to be known. Typical Mysterious Girl.

"Seriously Miki. You haven't quite to be a so-called 'Mysterious' side of yours?" Alice huffed.

The raven-hair female grinned, "Don't blame me. I just don't want to be known that's all. Anyway, are you planning on to go to anywhere later? Since its still summer holiday I am planning to ask you to join me camp with my adventurer friends. You will learn many things with us!"

Alice lit up and smiled, "That would be fun! Tell me the date later! So what hotel are you staying at?"

Miki laughed, holding her tummy with her both hands, "Hotel? Oh my gosh Alice! There are no adventurers stay in hotel ! We live in a forest near Tokyo and Im here to take some a little break."

Alice pouted, "You don't have to laugh at me that much."

The two girls were walking down to the road when they saw that Shun and the others were gathering. "Have you found her?" Dan asked.

Everyone shook his head disapprovingly, "No. Where Alice could be gone?" Julie asked with a worried tone.

"Seems that they are worrying about you. Your habit sneaking away still glued on you huh?" Miki said sarcastically making Alice pouting more.

"Sorry if my habit still glued on me." She stuck her tongue playfully. "Oh, don't tell them that Im from Russia. I still want to play with them." Alice winked.

Miki sweat-dropped, 'This girl…' she twitched her eyes. She nodded.

Alice approached her friends, "Hey guys! Sorry Im gone for a while. Did I miss something?" Alice asked with her Japanese language. Miki didn't flinched knowing that Alice could speak Japanese since she was the one who taught her.

"ALICE!" everyone yelled. Runo, Julie and Mira went to hug her. Runo was wetting her cheek with tears so did Julie but not the fiery-orange hair who smiled relieve at Alice.

"Where have you been, you stupid! We are so worried about you!" Runo yelled worriedly at the girl. Alice sweat-dropped didn't know what to reply. Just as Miki said she didn't want to be known.

"Oh my gosh Alice! Next time tell us if you want to go anywhere! We are dead worried now!" Julie put her hands on her hip. Mira sighed at the angry girls.

"Sorry guys! I-uh- was caught off seeing an ice-cream shop hehehe…" Alice laughed nervously. Everyone came to her with a relieved sighed. Dan told Alice that Shun was dead-worried about her, he received a death glared from Shun who was really glad that Alice came back… with a girl? Some of them looked at the new girl behind Alice who got a resembled-look with Shun.

Miki sighed happily and smiled at the orange-hair girl, 'She finally found the friends that worried about her.' "Alright Alice. I will be heading back now. I will come to your house later and tell you my story." Miki said quickly put off her smile when the gangs looked at her.

"Sure… I will wait for it." Alice replied with her Russian language.

Everyone looked to Miki then to Alice, slightly didn't understand what they were talking about. Miki rolled her eyes mockingly, "Yeah sure. Anyway, are you sure if we speak Russian in front of them? I could change to Japanese."

Alice grinned, "Nope. Its okay! I will deal it with them" Shun looked at the grinning girl then to the raven hair girl. 'What are they talking about and why Alice was grinning?'

Miki shrugged then waved to her. She ran back to the town and heading up to the forest. Alice was smiling then facing her confused face, "Hey, Alice. Who is she? And why are you talking with a different language?" Runo implying to the raven-girl.

Alice smirked, "Just a friend of mine, we have a private study learning foreign language, so to improve our foreign language, we have to speak in different language with each other. Now, where are we guys? Shouldn't we get in and grab some foods?" Alice half lied, quickly changed the topic before she got suspicious eyes from them.

Julie grinned, "We are about to have our lunch when we had found you, now lets go!"

Alice followed Julie with a happy grin on her face. Shun has suspicious feeling about this, wanting to know badly he will ask Alice about this later. Fabia looked at the raven hair male to the orange hair female, she smiled slightly, 'I have to help this two.' Ren looked at the dark blue hair girl sternly, 'Fabia…'

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! At last my OC finally got the stage !<strong>

**ATTENTION PLEASE !**

**I need some OCs for Miki's adventurer friends... so... PLEASE POST YOUR OC ON THE REVIEWER (that if you want) I WILL ONLY TAKE 6 ON IT, DONT FORGET THE DESCRIPTIONS OF YOUR OC :) AND I NEED GIRLS PLEASE ! THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS ON THE BOYS (my friend's OC if you dont mind) SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR OC TO BE PAIRED! WHETHER VIA MESSAGE OR POST IN REVIEW. Thank you for the attention and I hope you read this. Its really important!**

**Anyway, I thanked you all whoever had read this chapter ! The next one will be so great!**

**Let's hear some sneak peeks on the next chapter :**

**Chapter 19: Stories**

_(Alice's voice) That was great stories Miki ! I hope I could meet your friends soon ! Shun? What are you doing in my room? Oh gosh ! Dont lean so close! *blush madly* D-dont miss t-the next chapter guys! Oh my..._


	19. Characters Information

**Woah! It's been awhile I haven't updated! Sorry to everyone who reviews and read the story! Me and my friend, Aoki-chan is now busying with the project of the drawing. And we still in draw for the OCs…**

**So, before the chapter 19 start, I will give some information about the OCs including the OCs from the reviewers… 14 OCs will be coming out to the next chapters! The one who reviews me:**

**AsianBunny: OH! I love your suggestions! And I have written down it! XD but I wont make it cliffhanger but... just you see it by yourself!**

**Ava Kaiba: Thanks for OC and my friend has drawn your OC... I will post it on chapter 19 and hope you like it :) I don't know whether it perfectly in your description because we somehow got a little confuse... Please tell me on what I have to change in your OC information...:)**

**alice169: yes... Im sorry for the delay!**

**InnocentDiamond: My friend say she likes your OC! Somewhat cool with the jacket hehehe... she has drawn it and we don't whether it will be the same in your mind... I will post it on the chapter 19...Miki has 3 sides and you can see in the information :)**

**Aoki97: somehow... hahaha!**

**blackstar2000: sorry, blackstar, but I dont make any bakugan in this story... anyway thanks for your OC! Me and Aoki has drawn it and of course we didn't make it fat... Please tell me anything to be changed on the information and the draw (on the next chapter) and sorry I can't make chapter 19 update fast**

**psiNoheart: er... I admit my grammatical is still low, but Im still in progress... :) beta reader huh? Maybe I will consider it...**

**The 7 Girls :**

**1.** **Miki Yamamoto**

**Hair:** Black hair with 2 side longer

**Eyes:** Dark brown eyes

**Skin:** Light brown

**Nationality:** Japan-Indonesia

**Ethnic Chinese and Japanese**

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** Got 3 split personality. First personality happiness tree; calm, happy-go-lucky girl and always smile sincerely. Could act a bit tomboyish sometimes. Second personality is madness tiger; come when her anger reach high level, she will go berserk, uncontrollable, and some mild words. Third is cold ice; this one come when she deal with people who just met her, mysterious, quite and ignorance yet she speak sarcastic. Alice's best long friend and Yuri and Yuma's closest friends. Her mother is an Indonesia woman with Chinese tribe while her father is Japanese man. She could speak 6 languages; Russian, Japanese, Indonesian, English, Hokkien, and a little Chinese. "Love is not in my dictionary." she quoted, but will the quote faded away?

**2. Yuri Wijaya**

**Hair:** Black long with high pigtails

**Eyes:** Dark brown eyes

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Indonesia

**Ethnic Chinese**

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** Miki Yamamoto's closest friend and Yuma Matsumoto Wang's childhood and crush. Her name is a bit Japanese because her mother and herself are obsessed with Japanese culture and names. She has a stealthy body and fast movement like a ninja. A little slow loading brain when comes to crush or something about love, but her brain come back to load when she figures out that someone got his eyes on Miki, the one who didn't put 'love' story on her dictionary. "Who could that be?" she wondered with a sly grin. She always got into a fight with Yuma and ended being yelled by Miki. She admired Reishi Hayashi for being a good leader.

**3. Chitose Hinokami**

**Hair:** Violet color pass shoulder length

**Eyes:** Dark purple eyes

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Japan

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** a tomboyish girl and for God's love she got a boyfriend! Even a tomboyish could get a boyfriend huh? His boyfriend is Hiyoshi Sakamoto. Simple, energetic, cheerful are her usual appearance but sometimes she got herself depressed by her own feelings and Hiyoshi always be the one who help her, romatic? Ha-ha-ha. Anyway, although she got this tomboyish side, she also got an embarrassing feeling when she and Hiyoshi take a free time together. "Why I always got this stupid feelings?" she asked herself with tint red face, hohoho. She and Reishi Hayashi along with Kanade Yuki Hae got a same hair color.

**4. Reishi Hayashi**

**Hair:** Violet hair tied to the right side

**Eyes:** Aquamarine eyes

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Japan

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** tends to wear those neat. A very neat girl and act to be a high superior to the other girls. She was admired by Yuri Wijaya, Red Crossmare and Sophia Yuan because of her leader act although they have the same age together. She always stop Miki Yamamoto and Nikky Silver from the cat fight, helping Chitose with her flowing feelings and teach Kanade Yuki Hae about her feelings towards Natsume Jeonsang, Kanade's crush and classmate friends. Someone like Reishi has a straight forward character and she tends not to be in love with someone. Reishi likes white color and always wear white on her journey. "Miki! Nikky! Stop your worthless fighting! You will annoy the others!" Reishi yelled at the two cat-fighting girls, a really good leader! Got a black hooded jacket with ATI on the back (ATI means Adventure Team International)

**5. Nikky Silver**

**Hair:** Black short hair with green streaks and a side fringe

**Eyes:** Green bright eyes

**Skin**: White

**Nationality:** England

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** dislikes getting wet (huh?) but likes coffee so much (oh wow...). She has a good heart, not to mention brave and strong characteristics. Likely to be Miki's argument best bud (Ha!). She has a crush on Kid Nishimura but Kid never develops any feelings toward any girls and Nikky was broke because of that but then she realizes that she truly deep in love with Red Crossmare who always trying to help her but Nikky stubbornness cut it out. Nikky and Miki always argue on a small things (Like Dan and Runo), sometimes Miki give her some advice for Nikky's feeling (for someone who didn't put love in her dictionary could give an advice?) and ended arguing again. "I broke... I lost... But I found one who truly loves me." she thought happily, she is a good friend with some boys, Natsume Jeonsang, Kid Nishimura, Claus Calrosfel and Red Crossmare.

**6. Kanade Yuki Hae**

**Hair:** Straight mauve hair tied with ponytail with fringe and tips black

**Eyes**: Piercing Silver

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Korea-Japan

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** a crossbreed Japan and Korea, her father is a Korean man while her mother is a Japanese woman. she is sweet girl yet an adventurous spirit lies in her. She got a really weird accent Korea when she speaks in Japanese, likely to be mixing it unwell. Sometimes could be so mean when she want (eh?) and sometimes got a cool temper unless something big happen she went berserk (Oh wow!) over dramatically like when she tried to stop Miki and Nikky's cat-fight she lost her temper and almost ripe their necks. Has a huge crush on Natsume Jeonsang and she has a close bond between the girls, especially Sophia and Yuri, somehow they got long well. "To be an adventurous is my dream and I know my dream will soon come to me." she said to the girls with a huge grin. She has a good relationship with Natsume as a friend, but will it only stay as friend or...?

**7. Sophia Yuan**

**Hair:** Black long hair with brown on each tip

**Eyes:** Light brown

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Hongkong

**Ethnic Chinese**

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** A stubborn girl yet strong enough to protect herself, because of her strong she got nickname from the boys as "The strongest girl." a plain and simple girl which has a goal to go around the world and train herself to be stronger physically and mentally. 'Curiosity' and 'Stubborn' aren't blend generally but because of her stubbornness she wanted to learn more about the world beside Hongkong. Close friend to Yuri and Kanade, sometimes join Miki to have some morning walk, helping Nikky with the boys and learning many things with Reishi. She herself never realize that someone on the team has a crush on her, Claus Calrosfel. And the boy always tried to reach her heart. "I wonder why Claus always help me on many things?" She wondered confusedly.

**The 7 Boys:**

**1. Fung-Han Lee**

**Hair:** Orange hair with low ponytail down in front his chest

**Eyes:** Orange eyes.

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Japan-China

**Ethnic Japanese and Chinese**

**Age:** 17

**Descriptions:** the oldest among the team and act as the leader. The boy has a ninja heart on him, his body isn't less stealthy than Yuri's although their speed score are same. Has a much resemble on Shun's ninja aura. Friendly, attractive and hot, those are the girls (not on the team) see him (What's so hot anyway?) After traveling country to country the team couldn't count how many different girls had confessed their feelings on him (Oh God!). But pity them, he always reject them all because one reason; he has his eyes on someone and that someone is the girl who got 3 split personality. Miki Yamamoto always got eerie feeling when Fung-Han stared at her. "Because I love someone else." Fung-Han smiled with his sweetest smile when Miki asked him why he reject all the girls.

**2. Kid Nishimura**

**Hair:** Spiky Gray hair

**Eyes:** Light Brown

**Skin:** Creamy white

**Nationality:** USA-Japan

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** got a friendly smile which could make girls melted (Oh gosh...). He has a mother-ly personality, cooking, washing, cleaning and other household thingy are his works (Future Househusband...). He loves to help others and when Nikky is in trouble on something he always helps her making the girl blushed, but he has no interest in love or any girls and that makes Nikky broke down when she heard that Kid has a girlfriend that he loves so much die oh a car accident and Kid determined not to fall in love in other girls because of his broke heart. Fung-Han Lee is his best bud along with the 5 boys others. "Love isn't what I need." He told Miki with a small smile.

**3. Yuma Matsumoto Wang**

**Hair:** Black Jet hair

**Eyes:** Dark brown eyes

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Indonesia-Japan

**Ethnic Chinese and Japanese**

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** the closest friends of Miki and Yuri, and Yuri's childhood friend. He and Yuri always ended cat-fighting each other (not going to lose Miki and Nikky) and ended being stopped by Miki's yelling. He has a huge crush on Yuri but too shy (or maybe he doesn't have any courage?) to tell her. The way he show his feeling is when the two friends got in a quarrel, showing that he deeply care Yuri. Yuma taught Yuri how to speak and write Japanese since Yuri had been nagging him to teach her but he never mind about it instead he liked it when the two alone in Yuma's room, learning Japanese, sometimes Miki would go bragging their 'alone time' helping Yuri on the learn. He respect Fung-Han Lee as a great and wise leader, he also know that the leader has his eyes on Miki but somehow shut it. "It will be no fun if I tell he, right?" he said with a grin.

**4. Hiyoshi Sakamoto**

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Skin**: White

**Nationality:** Japan

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** Chitose Hinokami's boyfriend and protector? He has a look-a-like mother face as he always take care Chitose since they started their journey. The two has always been together since Chitose's parent passed away, he and his parent took her in custody. Years by years their relationship grows from 'just' friend to love forever. Hiyoshi is a great friend to the guys and girls too, he helps Kid with the cooking and cleaning especially. A kind, soft boy described him the best but when Chitose is in great danger he will go there and save her no matter what. "I love to see her blush... Its kinda cute." he said sheepishly while Miki and Yuma sweat-dropping.

**5. Natsume Jeonsang**

**Hair:** Light Brown

**Eyes:** Gold

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Japan-Korea

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** Crossbreed Japan and Korea, he is Kanade Yuki Hae's classmate friends and eventually fall in love with her when she helps him with many things such as his own problems. He doesn't have any weird accent like Kanade because his Japanese is quite good somehow. His close friends are the boys and they always try to help him with his feelings. When the Fung-Han give a task on him and Kanade, the two blushed madly and do their task with a confused thoughts. Eventually the two will become couple next to Chitose and Hiyoshi. "I am so confuse with this flutter feeling when I see Kanade..." he told Miki and Yuri when they have a little talk with Natsume.

**6. Jason Trans**

**Hair:** Black untidy hair

**Eyes:** Green

**Skin:** Pale white

**Nationality:** USA

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** Fluent in speaking Japanese for an American boy. Never realizes that he got a sudden feeling on Nikky and somehow got jealous when the girl always been helped by Kid. Impatient and sarcastic boy who has a huge crush on Nikky. When Nikky's heart broke down and ran to the deep forest, Red chased her and comforted her. After that incident Nikky and Red become closer and somewhat almost try to kiss each other but being cut by Reishi accidentally when Reishi Hayashi needs help from Nikky. "I know that we are mean to be together." He whispered but heard by Miki who giggled evilly with her devil face but some reasons Miki dislike to see Jason because he always tried to stop the cat-fight by his own lame sarcasm.

**7. Claus Calrosfel**

**Hair:** Indigo Blue

**Eyes:** Indigo Blue

**Skin:** White

**Nationality:** Australia

**Age:** 16

**Descriptions:** an Australian rich guy with 100 sex appeal no less than Fung-Han's. He is sweet and innocent yet strong boy but melted when Sophia Yuan came to his life. He got a strange feeling when he was alone with Sophia, helping her to get sticks to make firewood. Miki was spying the two couple with Yuri and Yuma, devil face masked on their face as they giggled and chuckled. The trio from Indonesia knew that the guy got a guts to tell Sophia his feeling but somehow chicken out when he was about to tell. They feel down anime version and sweat-dropping. Claus isn't one of the snobbish rich people instead he go to a normal school and always wanted to be an adventurous to see the world, somehow his dream has a resemblance on Sophia's. They want a 'Freedom'. "Yes. It is my dream to see the world. I don't know that my dream is the same with Sophia..." He blushed at the thought of Sophia has a resemblance dream with him.

**So, this is it guys! The OCs who will come out on the next chapters as Miki Yamamoto's companion friends. Anyway, for those who give me their OC, please tell me if there are something you don't like in the descriptions or maybe the color of the hair or the eyes or maybe the nationalities...**

**Please review for the changes! Or Message me :)**

**I will soon update chapter 19 after the draws 100% done with Aoki97...**


	20. Stories

**Yes! Another chapter to go! This one is quite long actually and I hope you don't mind because Im going to play a few crossbreeds and some different languages..**

**Anyway I can't reply last reviews because I have to get this fast (homework!) Sorry! And there are some changes on the Characters Information... Someone...Well... He/She told me to replaced one boy and changed into his/her and it took me quite awhile to do it because I have to change the draw and stuff... Oh well...Never mind about it.**

**Let's don't waste the time and go to the story!**

"this" Japanese language

"this" Russian language and change to Indonesia language when Miki tell the story

**"this" **Korean language

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Stories**

Alice was making out a little lie story about her disappearing. She told them that she met her friend accidentally and went to chit-chat with her. She also told them that she and that girl went on a same private foreign language, they asked her what language she learned about and Alice didn't have a choice but to tell them.

"Its Russia language." Trying her best to smile, she got awes from her friends including Shun who widened his eyes unbelief. 'So, it was a Russia language.' He thought.

"Wow! That's so rare! I don't know that a Japanese girl like you learning a hard and complicated Russia language." Fabia awed.

'Who say Im a Japanese girl?' Alice thought sweat-dropping, she laughed nervously still willingly to play with them. "Can you teach us?" the girls looked at Alice with pleading puppy eyes.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Okay…then… I guess we could take some times to learn." Couldn't reject them Alice could only sighed, Shun glance at the sighing girl wondering what pressure she held in.

"Anyway, what's that girl name?" Baron asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, we didn't even ask her name! Oh God!" Julie rested her chin on her palm.

Alice jumped didn't know what to reply the question, "Well? Alice?" Runo asked the sweat-dropping girl. 'Argh! I never guess that they will ask her name with so much enthusiastic face!' she struggled, thought some words before she told another excuse.

"Uh… Actually… She said to me that she didn't want her name to be said." Half true half excuse, it was Miki's favor to her and she has no possibility to reject it since Miki didn't want to be discovered. The gangs widened their eyes unbelief, "Are you serious?" Dan asked, his hand clasped with Runo's.

"Even with us?" Ace asked startled.

Alice nodded, "Even with you all." She replied.

"Why?" Mira asked on behalf everyone. The gangs curiously eying the huffing girl. Alice sighed, "And why are you all so curious about her?"

"We just curious… that's all." Julie grinned.

"I agree with my babe. Alice's friend is our friends too." Everyone nodded. Alice sighed again.

"I don't know the reason why but she is just this mysterious type girl."

"Does she have any reason?" Marucho asked.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know… She has that ever since her birth." The guys couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

"Then shouldn't you ask her why?" Ren curiously asked, Alice tapped her chin pondering for a while. "Because she hates to be known. You see, she is not any typical girl who would easily give her name out, even I have a rough time trying to be friend with her." Alice smiling, remembering how she had a really rough days to approach the lonely girl who just moved from Japan 11 years ago.

"Wow… so that's mean you got her?" Julie cheerfully asked, getting more interest in the story.

The orange hair girl nodded, "Yeah, that was tough one."

"Then we also have to do the same thing as Alice if we wanted to know the girl." Fabia said, still clinging on Shun who looked at her with disgusted face, although its just an act but he still didn't like it. Alice frowned.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because…Err… She is not the type to be approached by large group. She will glare deathly at you all."

"You mean it?" Dan widened his eyes unbelief. Alice nodded as the answer.

"Okay, this is strange. If you wanna know the girl, why don't we just approach her person by person?" Jake was getting irritated by the fact that Alice's friend was somewhat hard to be friend with.

Runo agreed, "Yeah, I agree with Jake."

"May I ask? Why are you so eager to be friend with her?" Alice asked slightly confused by her sudden friendly act from her friend.

"Because we want to know her. Alice's friend is our friend too." Baron replied the girl. Shun nodded at the orange hair female.

Alice sighed and smiled at them, 'Japanese teens sure are surprising me.' She thought. Alice glanced at the clock, raising her eyebrow unbelief. It was pointing 6 p.m.

"Oh gosh, its 6 already?" The gangs looked at the clock, confused by the sudden. "Im so sorry guys, I have to get back home earlier. I have to help grandma on something." Alice quickly stood up, she brought herself to the exit door.

"That fast?" Ace frowned.

"Hey Alice! See you tomorrow!" Jake waved at the girl, Alice couldn't help but smile at the muscular boy. She nodded and smiled. "Wait Alice, I will accompany you." Shun out of sudden spoke and followed where the girl stood.

Fabia secretly smirked at this, 'Good job, ninja-boy.'

Ren frowned, 'What the hell is she smirking at?' Out of knowing, Ren was observing the dark blue haired girl.

Alice raised an eyebrow, she mused in her deep thought then she nodded in agreement. She then waved to her friends, "See you tomorrow, guys."

Shun without saying anything followed the girl out, they walked side by side in silence. Meanwhile the gangs observed the two with smirk.

"Ah… What a lovebird…Im so envy them" Baron said dreamily.

"Oh shut up Baron. You know Alice…. She is dense and never realizes Shun's feeling." Mira glared at him.

"Alice is dense?" The three newcomers asked them with unbelief.

"Yeah… You see, its so obvious that Shun has taking his eyes on her but she with her innocent face and smile didn't even tiny a bit realize it." Dan rolled his eyes, Runo crossed her arms and nodded.

"In my experience, she is truly the denser girl I ever meet." Ace sipped his coffee coolly.

"In my experience, she is a happy-go-lucky girl." Mira said bluntly.

"In my experience, she never cry!" Baron squealed.

"She never cry? Are you kidding me?" Jake asked.

"Nope… We just barely know her about a month ago. She was a transfer student from….Where is she from?" Marucho asked the gangs.

This sparked Runo and the gangs, where is she from anyway?

"Hey! We never heard where her former school was! She only said that she was from another school in Japan!" Dan frowned.

"Well, don't mind it. So hows the story?" Ren curiously wanted to know the whole episodes.

"Okay, here is the story. We met Alice about a month ago, she was a transfer student. She told us that she had met Shun when they bumped each other on the way to the school, we decided to put off the thoughts that Shun has developed a feeling on her. The day she transferred we decided to make a welcome at my restaurant." Runo explained.

"Yeah! Then we play some sort like quiz to decide our destiny, of course Im so lucky that I got Billy!" Julie squealed and giggling. Not knowing that those were Julie's plan.

"Speaking of that, I was wondering why I got with Dan." Runo sighed heavily.

"HEY!" Dan yelled.

"Sorry Dan…" the blunette stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Okay lovebird… Continue your story." Ace said sarcastically. Runo and Dan glared at him dangerously.

"So, after the welcome party, Shun's fan girls started their move on Alice. That Alicia is the leader of his fangirls, she tried to separate Alice and Shun. Then they planned to beat Alice down by kicking her, luckily we came in time. Shun then really got mad at her, he brought Alice back home by taking her bridal style." Runo beamed when Shun started to show his feeling.

"Wow…" the newcomers with Ace, Mira and Baron awed.

Runo then continued her story chapters along Dan, Marucho, Julie, and Billy.

Meanwhile, Alice and Shun were walking quietly on the way of Alice's house. Alice sighed at the awkward, "Hey Shun, whats wrong? Something knock your head? You are so quiet." Alice turned her head to face him. She received a silent reply.

The girl sighed softly, "Nothing… Its just recently you become more and more mysterious like that raven girl who resembled me." Alice took the surprised as she turned her head to face him once again with disbelief eyes.

"Eh? Did I?" she tapped her chin lightly, "I do believe you did it." Shun's lip forming a smirk.

"I do believe I didn't, ninja-boy." Alice half-teasing him.

"So, care to tell me who she is?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, 100% really. She didn't want to be known, Shun Kazami. Seriously, why people grow too curious this day." Alice sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shun chuckled at her statement, seriously, she could still think this day people? Oh bugger.

Alice couldn't help but smile at the chuckled boy, she then realized that they have arrived at her house. The two heard noises inside the house, Alice frowned while Shun raised an eyebrow. The girl opened the door only to be greeted by another yelp.

"Ouch! That hurt!" a girl groaned. Alice knew that she was speaking in Russian language.

"That's why I told you have to be careful young adventure!" Alice's grandmother gently said to the girl.

The girl pouted and that's when she saw Alice and Shun who stood there frozen, "Oh Alice! You came back! With…" the girl raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, this is Shun." Alice introduced him to her. Although Shun didn't understand what she was talking about but he knew that Alice was introducing him to the raven hair female he saw back then.

"Oh, the ninja-boy huh?" Miki smirked.

"Uh… yeah." Alice sweat-dropped.

Miki observed the raven hair male and sighed. Christina then poked out from the kitchen room, "Oh, welcome back Alice! and you brought a guest? Shun Kazami, isn't it?" the old woman smiled at Shun.

Shun nodded, "Yes." He replied bluntly.

"Grandma, what's happen here? I heard her yell from outside." Alice pointed at raven hair female. Christina glanced at Miki and sighed, "She was going to help me cooking but instead got herself worn out."

Miki laughed nervously, Alice frowned at this, "I know you still bad at cooking, why don't you sit at the living room and wait for the food?"

Miki rolled her eyes annoyed, "I just can't wait it. Furthermore I want to make it surprise."

"That's sweet of you but you don't have to do this." Alice hissed at the girl who twirled her finger with pouting face. Shun observed the two girls who bickering to each other.

"Are you really gotta tell me your whole story journey?" Alice's eyes narrowing. Miki grinned widely, "Of course!"

"Shun, are you going to join us dinner?" Christina smiled at him. Shun darted his head to see the smiling old woman, he then shook his head lightly. "Thanks for the offer but I have to make dinners for grandfather." He smiled.

"You sure Shun?" Alice asked, slightly feel disappointed at this. The raven hair male smiled reassuringly at her and nodded. He then bowed politely and said good-bye at them. He went out with a smirk grew, "Maybe I could sneak up and lurk them. I wanted to know the story of that girl." Sigh, his curiosity is so high, wonder why he was so curious about this.

He observed his around and found no one then he sneaked into one of Alice's house tree. The tree stood near the living room window where Alice was sitting with Miki. Shun was lying about he will make dinner for her grandfather because his grandpa is going out somewhere with his friends and now is his chance to know the story behind that girl and maybe some Alice's secret.

The two girls headed to the kitchen to have the dinner, Shun knew this and sat there quietly in shadow waiting for them to finish their dinner.

After about 30 minutes the male could hear the chit-chattering of the girls. The raven haired female was going to tell her story and Alice was sitting there patiently waiting for her to talk.

"Okay, this is the first story before I start my journey."

* * *

><p><strong>A year ago.<strong>

The fifteenth-year-old Miki was walking down the street of the city named, Medan. It is situated in Indonesia of North Sumatra, Medan is the capital of city of North Sumatra and now she is living here with her family of three.

She sighed heavily remembering last year happening. She left Alice behind. She groaned at the thoughts of leaving her behind and felt guilty at this. Miki is now schooling at Methodist-2 where Chinese and native tribes could go in a same school. Last year, her mother told her that she herself is one part of Chinese tribe and that made Miki is part of Chinese tribe too and another part of Japanese from her father. The two adults said to her that this is her time to know the truth behind it.

Surprise? Of course she was. But she took it well enough.

She walked to the left and found her school, yes she is going to school now, new friends, new languages, new tradition. Man, she is so exciting to learn something new.

"Good morning Miki!" a girl about her age greeted her with Indonesian language since she is in Indonesia now. She now has learned Indonesia language, Chinese and Hokkien. For Indonesia language she has quite mastered it for a merely a year. She now will adapt with Hokkien language and Chinese… she sucks. Although Chinese has some resemblance as Japanese but still… too many languages she has to remember!

"Yo, good morn' Yuri." Miki smiled to the girl. Yuri Wijaya is one of Miki's classmate and close friend since Miki transferred to this school, she has black high pigtails with her dark brown Asia eyes, why her name resemblance to Japanese? Because her mother is so obsessed about Japanese culture and that same goes to Yuri, she has a dream to visit Japan one day. When she meet Miki she always ask the female raven hair about what's Japan like but unfortunate for her because Miki has stayed quite long in Moscow so she forgot some places.

"How is your Hokkien? Getting any better?" Yuri grinned.

"My Hokkien getting better but not my Chinese." Miki sighed, "I really suck at Chinese." She groaned annoyingly. They were wearing their uniform school that consisted white plan shirt with emblem school on the left pocket, name tag on the right and gray skirt long to the knees, black shoes and white socks. She brought a black school backpack on her back.

"Ah, don't worry about it, you will somehow manage to learn it quick." The pigtails giggled mischievously.

"Ha-ha-ha." Miki said sarcastically.

"By the way, have you studied the history for today exam?"

"A little. Damn it! Its so hard to memorized all of the events and dates and also how the Majapahit got on war. Blablabla…" Miki huffed.

"Hey! That is the easiest part!" Yuri demanded, by now they were walking to the class, their class was the top of the school and the most tip class. Miki sighed when Yuri demanding about the history, she told her that was the easiest part and she liked it blablabla…

"You are not going to make another commotion again right, Yuri?" Miki narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

Yuri quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "I hope I am not."

"I hope you are."

"I hope you are not."

Miki and Yuri jumped simultaneously, turning their head to their back and saw a black jet hair male with same white shirt like girls with name tag and gray trouser was grinning mischievously. Oh damn it.

"Yuma… I hope you are not going to…" Miki crossed her arms frowning at the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, you better not. Yuma Matsumoto Wang!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Oh please… Its not fun." the one who was called Yuma pouted. Yuma Matsumoto Wang is Yuri's childhood and the two girls' classmate; he is popular for his hot face, crossbreeds Japan and Indonesia, his cool and his brain. His mother is a Japanese woman while his father is an Indonesia man with Chinese tribe. He likes bickering with Yuri about something small and that's making Miki headache seeing them.

"Give me a break guys…Can't you two give only a day without yelling to each other?" Miki sighed heading to her class.

"Im trying here Miki, but Yuma always taunting me!" the pigtails girl grimed.

"For your information, Im not."

"Yes you are!"

"No Im not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

"LOOK HERE, YURI. IF YOU TRYING TO SLANDER ME THAT WILL NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

"WHO AM I GOING TO SLANDER SOMEONE LIKE YOU?"

Miki's brow twitched, "SHUT UP!" Miki shouted and the two bickering couple stopped, "if you two are not going to stop by now, Im going to choke your neck and Im going to cook your heads, understand?" the two nodded quickly before the girl in front of them going to her second personality.

Miki sighed again, "Come on, cant you stop it? Its just a small matter…"

"But…"

"No buts Yuri… and you too, Yuma." Miki made a look to Yuma.

He sighed, "All right all right…"

The bell was ringing and the three friends quickly took their seats. The long periods are so boring and with the most hell exam will come. After the school finished, Miki sighed again, "Yo girl! Hows the exam?" Yuri rounded her arm around Miki's shoulder.

"Average… but still its killing me…"

"Well, I believe you will get a good mark on this exam." Yuma walked beside her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I agree with Yuma." Yuri squealed.

"Okay okay…Hey you two, I heard there is a new extracurricular on our school! Its about adventure curricular ! Oh boy! I definitely am going to join it!" Miki said with her happiest tone, welcome back to the world.

"Eh? SERIOUSLY?" Yuri widened her eyes disbelief.

"I have never heard any adventure curricular… That's strange…" Yuma tapped his chin.

"Well, we wont know if we don't find it out. Come on!" They walked down to the hall with Miki's happy mood, the two friends only sighed at the weird personalities changing girl. Because the too-happy-girl walked with her too-happy feeling, she bumped on someone. Miki fell on the ground with yelped. 'Ouch..'

"Miki! Are you alright?" Yuri asked worried, kneeling down to help her friend.

Yuma almost kneeled down to help her."Stupid… you should pay more attention on the people in front of you."

"Well, sorry for that!" Miki groaned at Yuma.

"Oh my… Im sorry about that, are you okay? Here, let me help you…" the boy who Miki bumped on stretched his hand. Miki then took it gladly, cant resist someone who were apologizing and speaking with Japanese language…wait. Japanese?

The boy looked a year older than them, he has an orange low ponytail that down until his chest and got dark brown eyes.

Miki blinked, "Japanese?" she asked with her Japanese.

"Yes and no… Im crossbreed Japan and China." The boy smiled at her.

"Crossbreed huh? Same with me then." Yuma smirked.

"Are you, Japanese and Indonesian?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Miki! Come on! We are going to miss the extracurricular class!" Yuri then snapped them. Miki slapped her forehead and quickly turned her language into Indonesia, "Okay then." Before she left she thanked the boy without smiling, just a simple thank out from her mouth, "Thanks." Then she left with her two friends.

The boy smirked, "What an interesting girl…"

"Is this the class where the extracurricular held on?" Miki asked.

"Apparently, yes." Yuma simply said.

"We have asked some teachers around and they said this is the class, I wonder why it is empty.." Yuri wondered, the class got about 25 benches with tables brown, whiteboard, 5 windows, teacher's table and chair. It's like her own class and the others too.

"Maybe we should just sit first…" Miki then sat of the benches followed by Yuri sat next to her and Yuma sat in front of them.

"Now what?" Yuma asked.

"Now we wait until someone come." Miki simply said.

"How about we play some games before they came?" Yuri clapped her hand.

"What game?" Yuma interested in Yuri's game.

"Not joining…" Miki refused.

Yuri pouted, "No fun Miki! You always refused playing!"

"Oh come on, Miki…or… are you scared that you will lose?" Yuma taunted her.

"No I am not, infact I really sucks playing with whatever Yuri's games." Miki scowled.

"Fine then, lets play 'abc' then Yuma."

"Okay, lead the game, princess…"

Yuri blushed, "Okay, how to play this game is quite simple, we just have to…"

"Gosh! Finally we found the class!" someone barged in to the class with 2,3 no, 11 boys and girls came in! What the hell happen to world? And plus Japanese language?

"Guess you have to stop playing, Yuri." Miki smiled mischievously. The boy who bumped to Miki went in and saw that the raven hair female were sitting with her previous friends. He smirked, 'This is going to be perfect.'

Yuri pouted again, "Miki… are you planning on this?" slightly disappointing.

"No I am not. What am I? Physic? Gimme a break!"

"Okay, girls stop it. They are looking at us now." Yuma shut the two close friends and pointed to the 11 boys and girls who looked at them with a confused.

"Hey, do you know why they looking at us with that face?" Yuri whispered to Miki and Yuma.

"Have no idea." Yuma and Miki shrugged.

"Are you three come here to join the adventure curricular?" one of them asked the three friends with Japanese language.

The three looked each other and nodded, Miki blinked when she spotted a boy who she bumped was one of the 11 guys. She wondered if he is one of the members.

"Say Yuri, how is your Japanese?" Miki asked with Indonesian language so that the 11 boys and girls couldn't understand them.

"Well yes, but I still got some nerve talking with Japanese except you and Yuma." Yuri said sheepishly, she was taught by Yuma how to speak Japanese and how to write the words in Japanese.

"Don't worry, Miki. I could help her later. Lets deal with them first." Yuma said.

Miki nodded, "Are you all the members?" she asked.

"Well yes, we are the new members and I presume you are also new?" A gray hair boy asked them with his Japanese yet USA accent.

"Yeah we are." Yuma nodded.

"Hi there, I assume you all are Japanese people or crossbreed Japan?" A violet hair female with aquamarine eyes asked, her hair was tied to the right side, white blouse and white legging.

"Urr… Yes we are but she is not." Yuma pointed to Yuri who smiled sheepishly.

"But she can speak Japanese, right?" Another violet hair asked, her hair was short without any tying, got purple eyes on her.

"Yes. I can speak Japanese." Yuri answered them hesitantly with her Japanese

"Good. Welcome to the team, guys." The orange hair who bumped Miki welcomed them, quite surprised for Yuma and Yuri but not Miki who has knew it.

"Hey, Miki… He is the.." Yuri whispered to Miki.

The raven hair female nodded, "Lets just keep shut up for now."

"My name is Fung-Han Lee." The orange haired boy introduced. "I am from China but I also a crossbreed China and Japan, nice to meet you." He glanced at Miki who looked at him with expressionless face.

"My name is Reishi Hayashi and Im from Japan." The violet hair with aquamarine eyes smiled at them.

"My name is Kid Nishimura. Im crossbreed USA and Japan, nice to meet you guys." The gray haired boy with brown eyes who named Kid grinned widely.

Yuri and Yuma sweat-dropped while Miki frowned, 'Weird accent…' the three thoughts with sweat-drops.

"My name is Chitose Hinokami, although my hair has a same color with Reishi and Kanade but Im slightly different from her." another violet hair with purple eyes winked at them.

"Chitose… That is not polite to our new friends." Reishi warned her.

"Yeah… And I got some black color here…" Another girl with mauve color said, pointing her black color on the tips, with a slight strange accent.

"Sorry Rei, Kanade." Chitose stuck out her tongue.

"My name is Hiyoshi Sakamoto and Im Chitose's boyfriend, please to meet you." A brunette with light brown eyes rounded his arm around Chitose who blushed madly.

Yuri, Yuma and Miki narrowed their eyes on the couple and the 8 boys and girls whistled and cheered at them minus Reishi who didn't do anything but smile. 'Its so obvious without you announced to us.' The three new members thought with big sweat-drop.

"My name is Nikky Silver! And Im from Britain! Nice to meet you!" A green haired with black streaks on her side fringe and green eyes female shrieked with her Bristish accent.

"My name is Sophia Yuan, Im from Hongkong but my Japanese is awesome, dude!" A black hair with brown in each tip of her hair said cheerfully with her Chinese accent. Yuri smiled at the girl, 'She looked awesome.'

"Yo, the name is Jason Trans and I'm from USA, the same with Kid. Nice to meet ya' all." A black untidy hair male with green eyes introduced. Kid glared 'what the heck' at Jason who smiling innocently.

"**Hi there."** The previous girl with straight mauve hair that reaches her elbows with fringes black on the side and black tips spoke with Korean language, "My name is Kanade Yuki Hae, Im crossbreed too, crossbreed Korean and Japan, nice to meet you three." She changed to Japanese language and smiled sweetly; the three looked at her with 'ohhed' mouth.

'No wonder her accent is a bit too Korean.' Miki thought amused.

"Natsume Jeonsang. Crossbreed Korea and Japan." A light brown haired boy with gold eyes said. His accent wasn't far from Kanade's.

'Woah… another one!' Miki thought surprised.

"And the last, my name Claus Carforsel, from Australia." A navy indigo blue haired with the same color eyes as well said.

'Wow! He is an Australia guy for a real!' Yuri thought with her eyes widened.

"Now, its your time to introduce yourselves." Fung-Han told them with a smile directly to Miki.

Miki saw him and frowned, 'What the heck?' but then shrugged it off, 'Focus Miki!' she slapped herself lightly.

"Did your face got mosquito or what?" Yuma shot her a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Yuma." She shot him a death glare.

"Stop it. Lets just we do our introduction. Who's gonna say it first?" Yuri asked.

"I say, her." Yuma pointed at Miki who widened her eyes. Fung-Han looked at Yuma who pointing at Miki, he grinned, 'Is she going to introduce herself first? Well, impress me girl..'

"What! Why me? Why not you?" Miki growled. Nikky looked at the girl who growling, 'I don't know what are they saying but she seems has a short temper like me, I wonder we will end bickering with each other. Ah! That will be fun!' she secretly giggling.

"Oh come on, mysterious girl, lets show your third personality to them." Yuma grinned wickedly, secretly pointing to the confused 11 boys and girls. They were confused because they didn't understand Indonesian. But why are they here? That is the biggest question within the three friends. Kanade looked at the wicked boy, 'His smile is so scary…' she shuddered.

Miki didn't believe what just he said, she then grinned wickedly to reply his vicious plan, "Yuma, what will I do without you?" Kid looked at the wicked grin, 'That grin… She is planning on something…' he thought.

"Thank to God that we are close friend, otherwise I wont give you my sly plan." Yuma chuckled. Sophia turned her head to the chuckle crossbreed boy, 'What did they say? I want to know!'

"Oh God… Not that personality of yours!" Yuri said to the raven haired girl. 'Oi, oi, What's happen? Why is that pigtails girl seemed angry?' Hiyoshi thought fishy.

"Aw, come on, Yuri…It will be fun, beside they wont know if you two didn't tell them." Miki winked slyly at her close friend. Chitose suddenly got a shiver feeling when she saw the sly wink, 'Wow man! What was that wink just now? Are they planning something on us? I have to be careful…'

Yuri sighed, "What a nuts plan, fine then, I will join your game." She grinned widely. Just a second ago she denied the plan and now she likes the plan, what a girl.

Miki then stood up with her bored face, Fung-Han smirking to himself waiting for her name to be said, "My name is…."

"Wait… You are Chinese?" Alice asked unbelief.

"Er..yeah… Apparently mom is Ethnic Chinese."

"That's why your face looked similar to some Chinese people." Alice teased the frowned girl.

"Sorry if my face looked-a-like them. I just couldn't help with my color skin…" Miki sighed.

"Why?"

"Almost all Chinese people got white skin, but me? Light brown skin! Damn it…"

"It's because you yourself played too much on sunlight." Alice narrowed her eyes.

Miki then scoffed silently at Alice's statement, couldn't help but agree with the girl since she liked to go in the sunlight.

"Then? What's happen?" Alice curiously asked. She really getting interest in the story, huh?

"Well, I will tell you tomorrow. I gotta go now, it's already late for me because I have to do the cleaning work today." Miki said, stood up from the couch. Alice's face when pout.

"Oh come on!"

"Alice… I will tell you again tomorrow…Is that clear?" Miki's tone went dangerous as Alice nodded quickly and sweat-dropping.

"O..Okay.." Shun by now was a little surprise by Miki's story. "An adventurer huh? So she is a crossbreed and some of her friends are crossbreeds too… Interesting… "

"By the way Alice, tell me, how that jerk Robin..you know… rape you?" Miki hesitantly asked, she regret that she asked her the taboo memories of her.

Alice went on a silence, Shun heard this and his eyes went widened, 'What? Alice has been raped?' he could feel all his body shaken and he almost fell down from tree. He gripped his palm tightened, 'Who is this shit dare to rape MY Alice?' he growled softly and clenching his teeth in anger.

"W-well… He… He almost unbuttoned my cloth…and…and then that's all… Thank goodness that Mrs. Simon was there around…" Alice's voice shaken, her tears almost flowing down but she quickly wiped it out.

Shun saw her tears but quickly wiped by Alice. His heart stabbed when he heard her shaken voice, 'Damn it of all!' he cursed. He hates to see the happy innocent girl crushed and cried because there was a jerk trying to rape her.

"Okay Alice… I understand… You don't have to tell me anymore because… I just want to know the detail… and that vow… I hope someone could break it.." Miki whispered.

"Thanks… I don't know but deep down inside my heart I hope someone could break it…" Alice's voice shaken. She inhale and exhale the air, trying to calm herself down.

"Well, I should go now, they might be waiting for me especially Yuri…" Miki smiled.

"Your friends are truly amazing, Miki. I hope I could meet them in person… especially Yuri and Yuma, they sounded like Runo and Dan…" Alice giggled. Miki was grateful that she quickly changed the topic.

"Ha… That lovebird? I wonder… Yuri is too dense about love, you know." Miki snickered.

"Really? Well, I wish good luck for them then…Anyway judging from your story, you looked moody. Why?"

"Oh, that was because I was stressed by the exams." Miki laughed innocently. Alice sweat-dropping, "I see then…" 'The never change girl..' Alice thought. Miki then waved goodbye at the orange-girl.

Alice waved back at the girl, Miki started her pace running to the forest. Alice sighed, 'Telling my secrets aren't so bad at all, huh?' she thought wondering.

"Oh, she has gone home?" Christina poked out from the kitchen.

"Ah, yes grandma… I will now head to my room. Good night, grandma…" Alice then walked to her room, Christina started getting worry now, "I wonder who will break her vow for her sake…"

Alice opened her door of her room, she sighed heavily. "Oh God… Please…" before she even finished her sentence she saw a shadow who looked like she know-too-well.

"S…Shun..? Wh..what are you doing…here? I…I thought you were… having dinner with your grandfather?" Alice's voice shaken a little, she tried to hide her pain and hurt. Shun walked to the confused, hurt girl. He then drew her closer to his. Shun Kazami is hugging Alice Gehabich.

"Sh..Shun? What's happened?" Alice could feel her heart warming yet embarrassed. Her face turned to 10 different shades red as Shun didn't buy her question. He hugged her tightly, drew her even closer to him.

'Oh no… Not this close! Please… Don't lean on me so close!' Alice's face now turned into a dark red and her eyes went spinning.

"Alice…" Shun muttered.

"Shun… what's wrong? What can I do to help you?" Her voice softens with a confused tone.

"Alice… Tell me… What have that shit did to you in the past? Please…" Alice's widened in fear. Her secret has been uncovered. Oh no, this is bad for the girl.

Alice almost fell to her knees as she sank his word into her mind deeply and bit her lip before she answered the boy, "Sh..Shun… Please… Don't ask about that… I… You will regret having a friend… like me…" She whispered with her hurtful tone. Shun could heard it loud and clear and he knew that tone. The sadness, the pain, the hurt, the loneliness, he knew it too well.

"Alice… Please I beg you… I want to know… Please…" He begged the fearful girl.

"Im sorry Shun… I know you heard the entire story when she asked me just now but… I don't have any courage to tell you… Im sorry…" Alice couldn't hold the tears anymore. Seconds later she cried. She cried on Shun's chest. The tears streaming down from her pale face, the sound mourning of hurt could be heard. Shun brought her closer and tightened his hug, he could feel the pain and hurt that she has held on. Alice sobbed harder on Shun's chest, "Oh Im sorry… Im sorry Shun… Im sorry… Sorry…" She muttered making her cries even harder, her body shaking at the bad memories coming through her. Shun soothed the girl, "Sssh… It's okay… I know… I'm sorry that I force you. I don't know, Alice. My mind somewhat controlling me when I learnt your dark secret…" He wrapped Alice tightly for her safety. Alice by now cries even harder, mourning out as like she never cries harder than today, "Oh! Im sorry that I couldn't tell you… I…I was afraid that you all will hate me… You will throw me out… You will…"

"Ssshh.. Alice… I will never in God's name throw you because… I know from the day we first met, we will eventually become a good friend." He wondered the words 'good friend' will go to something even deep like lover..? Wait. Where did that come?

He waited for Alice to calm down. A few minutes later, Alice has calmed herself down and drifted to the peaceful sleep. Shun carried the sleep girl with the remaining tears. He put her to the bed and wiped her remaining tears with his hand.

"Alice… I have enough seeing your pain. Your usual smile, your usual innocence causes me to fall in love with you but… I don't know your true pain. You always smile to hide those feelings. Please, let me protect you from whatever events that will come and I will protect you from whoever have the guts to rape you even that Robin shit guy." He vowed, leaning closer to the girl and kissed her forehead gently full of passion love.

The emotionless ninja went out from Alice's window, he took a last glance on the girl. He could hear Alice's murmured, "Shun… Sorry…Can't tell you..the truth…"

"It's okay Alice. Someday, after your heart ready to give it out. We will always have our ears on you." The ninja-boy then disappeared in the calm night time, leaving the sleeping princess that he love so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! At last I have finished the long-waited story... Anyway, if anyone wanted to be my beta-reader or help me on this story feel free to PM me and we will collaborate to each other :)<strong>

**UNLOCKED ! :(just erase the space)**

**Miki's Fiction Draw:**

H t t p : / / nadiamiki. deviantart. com / # / d4bywon

**Yuri's Fiction Draw:**

h t t p : / / .com / # / d4bywin

**Yuma's Fiction Draw:**

h t t p : / / .com / # / d4bywt2

**So, on the next preview story:**

**Chapter 20: Stories 2**

_(Alice's voice) Last night was... *blushed* oh no... I was crying on Shun chest! Oh God, please help me on this... Oh? We are going to continue last night's story? Okay then! Don't miss the next chapter guys! I hope I don't meet him, I'm embarrassed! _


	21. Stories 2

**Am I update too long? If yes sorry, if no okay then XD Any-way, this one is a little long and took me a week to finish it because... EXAMS COMING! WAHOOO! *crazy***

**REVIEWS! :**

**Aoki97: wow girl... some mild words you have XD**

**AsianBunny: Sure :) and thanks for the read! and also your suggestions! XD**

**DeadlyDarkAngel: okay... I have made as you want...**

**Ava Kaiba: Really? Is that really your friends' ?**

**InnocentDiamond: Okay, but then Hokkien isn't from Taiwan, is it? I also don't blame. wait. why you said you don't blame him?**

**thatsmynamedontwearitout: really? well good luck with that.**

**flippy17: I am onto that, next chapter will tell one by one OC except Yuri and Yuma. Ergh.. I made them a bit curious a little. Hokkien is a language from China aside Mandarin :) It's my most tradition to have to speak Hokkien with the same Chinese. Taboo word? Well, aside from being raped, maybe the street gang parlance when they tried to seduce girl... XD**

**blackstar2000: okay then... I'm 15 by the way.**

**Then again, I will give you some warnings before you read this chapter whether you like it or not, okay? Deal? Good.**

**WARNINGS: There will be more OCs story BUT in the end there will be ShunxAlice.**

**Say, did I wrote the story out of the line story?**

"This" Japanese.

"This" Indonesian speaking.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN, okay? I own my story, my OC, and some OCs are from the reviewers and my friends and I don't own Bakugan's character.**

**Chapter 20**

**Stories 2**

The next day, Alice woke up with her eyes red but she didn't feel wet or something. 'Must be wiped by my bed linen when I was sleeping.' Little did she know that Shun was the one who did it. Oh Lord.

She stretched up her body and moaned softly, "Last night was truly magnificent…" she said sarcastically. Oddly enough she didn't feel nervous when Shun was hugging her close instead she felt safe and…liked it? 'SLAP! Where are those come from? Snap out of it!' She slapped her cheek lightly.

'_Alice… Are you alright?' _Masquerade asked her within her heart.

"I'm fine. It's just… Yesterday was..I don't know. My head spinning with confused." Alice said softly rubbing her head.

'Are you getting to understand with yesterday event?' He asked with frown.

"No… I still don't get anything. I just don't understand why he had to hug me. It was…embarrassing…" Alice's face flushed with bright red.

'_This girl really is the denser girl ever…'_ Masquerade mumbled softly but thank goodness Alice couldn't hear it instead she frowned.

"Yes? I couldn't hear what you said…"

'_It's nothing… Forget it anyway…'_

"Really?"

'_Yes…'_

"Okay then…" Didn't want to push Masquerade she ended it quickly.

By the time Alice has gotten herself freshened and went down to have the breakfast, Christina was observing her granddaughter sternly with worried feeling, "Are you okay, honey?" she asked.

Alice turned her head to face her grandmother, with smile she shocked her head, "Everything is okay." she said happily. 'It's impossible I will tell grandmother that Shun came to my room and I cried in his chest yesterday. It was so embarrassing!' Alice's face turned to red at the thought when Shun comforted her.

"Really? Did something happen?" Christina asked.

"Nope. Nothing's happen." Alice simple said. She bit her remaining toast when her door bell ringing.

"Oh, I wonder who it is…" Christina was slightly shocked by the bell, she quickly stood up from her chair and went to the front door. She opened the door and revelaed…

"Hi there Christina! Good morning!" Miki Yamamoto greeted Christina with a warm smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Miki… It's good to see you again, dear. Come in." Miki came to the house and met Alice's eyes when the girl was eating her toast.

"Oh Miki! Hello there… Are you going to continue yesterday's story?" Alice said eagerly.

Miki smirked, "You bet, girl. How are you today? Fine? Bad? Sad? Happy? Or…"

"I'm fine and happy." Alice lied with a fake smile formed on her face. Miki knew this and quickly nodded, not wanting to ask what's wrong with the girl.

"Okay then, but you better finish your toast before I continue my story. Anyway, I got a whole day to tell you, so it will be a loootttt stories to tell." Miki grinned widely.

"Serious? Wait. I will finish my breakfast then we will sit at the living room." Alice quickly ate her toast, putting the plate on the sink and washed it quickly. She really didn't want to miss the whole chapter stories though…

Miki sat down at the living room' couch. The couch has a cream color and it was soft and comfortable. "Don't rush or you'll trip." Miki giggled evilly.

"Meanie!" Alice said with a pout.

"Fine. Fine. Anyway, Yuri and Yuma said that they would want to tag along with me today but they got something to do…" Miki sighed.

"Really? What is that 'something' then?" Alice asked, wiping the plate from wet and put it on the cupboard.

"Spying Nikky and Jason." Miki smirked.

Alice frowned, "What for?"

Miki looked at Alice who walked to the living room, "Duh, Alice! What for you asked? Well, firstly, Jason has a huge crush on her. Secondly, recently they started to develop something what people called, 'Love'. And thirdly, it 'is' their job."

"Okay, I get the first and second, but could you explain why those are their job?"

"No reason, we just wanted to spy them." Miki snickered.

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Yuri and Yuma. We always spying on some couples on the camp except Reishi and Kid since they didn't develop any feeling toward someone and Fung-Han."

"I don't know. Anyway, Yuri and Yuma said hi to you."

"That's so nice of them. Let's continue your story! I can't wait!" Alice said with enthusiastic feeling. She sat down beside Miki.

"Okay, here is the continue part…"

* * *

><p>A year ago. At Methodist-2, the trio would introduce themselves to the 11 boys and girls. And Yuma pointed Miki to do it first.<p>

"My name is Miki Yamamoto. I'm crossbreed Japan and Indonesia. Nice to meet you…" Her eyes went bored. At this time, Fung-Han Lee caught her name sternly, 'Miki Yamamoto… And I thought she was crossbreed Japan and Chinese. I got to know her more." He thought smirking. Little did he know that Miki also has a Chinese blood.

"It's nice to meet you, Miki. Welcome to the team." Reishi welcomed her. Jason smirked at her, "Welcome girl. I hope you have a lot fun with us." He said with a mocking tone. Miki made a disgusted look, "Thank you Jason Trans." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, young Lady." He countered with a little snicker.

Miki rolled her eyes mockingly, "Who are you? Joker?"

"No, I'm the greatest adventurer you ever see." He said with his sarcasm.

'Lame sarcasm…' she rolled her eyes, a little pissed off by Jason.

Miki went sat down, "It's your turn now, Yuma." Miki changed her language to Indonesia still annoyed.

Yuma rolled his eyes mockingly, "Fine." He stood up and looking at the 22 eyes who eagerly waiting for his name, "Yuma Matsumoto Wang, I'm crossbreed Japan and Indonesia too. Pleasure to meet you all." He said.

"Yuma eh? Welcome to the team, boy!" Hiyoshi Sakamoto welcomed him with a huge grin.

"Er..Thanks… And I'm 15, for your information." Yuma sweat-dropped. All the eyes except Yuri and Miki's went wider.

"Seriously?" Claus Calrosfel asked him with unbelief.

"Yes, and so her…" Implying to Miki who twitched, "and her." implying to Yuri who frowned.

"So we are in the same age except Fung-Han. He is 16 though.." Chitose Hinokami said pointing on the Chinese guy.

Yuma sat down, he glanced on Yuri who sweat-dropped with nervousness. Yuri then stood up, "Er… My name is Yuri Wijaya. I'm Chinese but live in Indonesia for 15 years. Nice..to meet you." She quickly sat down and closed her eyes. 'Oh boy! That was awkward!'

"Yuri Wijahya?" Kanade asked, couldn't catch the last name of Yuri's but so did the others since they couldn't spell out Indonesia's name perfectly.

"Its Wi-ja-ya…" Yuri said sweat-drooping.

"Wijhahya?" Jason asked, spelling out another different name.

By now Yuri face-palmed herself, "It's Wi-ja-ya. No 'h'…" she slowly said.

"Wijaya?" Reishi said.

"Yes, that's correct." Yuri smiled, finally they said it correctly.

"That's for you, Reishi. You seem fit in Leader's position." Kid said.

"Thanks for your compliment, Nishimura." Reishi narrowed her eyes on the gray hair boy.

"Anyway, why are you all doing in here? In Indonesia?" Yuma asked to the point.

The 11 girls and boys looked each other, "Well, we are here because it is the starting point for our journey." Reishi explained the trio who took the surprise.

"Woah, wait. You mean the extracurricular for adventure is a total lie?" Yuma asked.

"Extracurricular? What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"We are here to find another 3 remaining members so that we could start the journey and thank God your three fulfilled in." Sophia smile to the trio.

"Really?" Yuri asked unbelief.

"Yes, my dear. Now we could start our journey and wait for the next news." Reishi assured her.

The trio then turned to face themselves and changed their language to Indonesia, "Wow, you hear that?" Yuri asked with an enthusiastic.

"I hear loud and clear, Yuri. Should we really have to blend with them?" Miki groaned.

"Oh yeah and you 'have' to. The more the merrier and I could feel there will be something we called 'Love' in them. I mean, that Jason guy always looking at the short black hair with green streaks." Yuma said with a sly tone.

"Her name is Nikky, Yuma. Well, why don't we spy every suspicious feeling on them? But firstly we have to get to know them and investigate on who they took a person special." Miki countered Yuma with a sly grin as well.

"Good idea, since we aren't going to do journey but we will also do some spying things on them." Yuri giggled mischievously which making the 11 boys and girls shuddered. 'She is so scary… Are there planning on something?' They thought sweat-dropping.

"Then, let's do it." Yuma ended their conversation by turning himself to face the new-friends. He changed his language again.

"One question, where are the boss who make this team?" Yuma asked. Fung-Han took the question, "Well, he might be somewhere around here—"

"Thank goodness!" A man barged in again and sighed breathily with a Japanese language.

"Seriously, Takeshi you took 30 minutes to find out the class…" A woman with long black ponytail with dark brown Asia eyes hissed.

"Yeah, are you that blind route?" Another man with neat dark purple hair said with his blue bright eyes.

"Well, Sorry for that!" the one who called Takeshi who has blue spiky hair and purple eyes hissed.

"Now, now… It isn't our time to start another fight, young men. Look, they are looking at us." A woman with long silky black hair and dark brown eyes stopped them and pointing at the 11 foreigners boys and girls and the trio who widened their eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who is here…" Miki said with her cold tone.

"Yeah, and I wasn't expected that you will come here." Yuma joined Miki. His brown eyes went sharp and his tone turned into a cold tone.

"Oh I didn't know that we will meet you." The woman with high long ponytails countered them, narrowing her eyes and mocked them.

"Hohoho… So you come to huh?" The second woman joined the first woman.

The foreign looked at them with sweat-dropped, "Hey, hey. What happened here?" Kid asked.

Yuri sighed, 'Not again.'

The situation grew tensed as Miki and Yuma glaring at two women who glared at them too. Then 2 minutes passed with a silence, the first woman cracked up.

"I really couldn't win you two." She sighed, the second woman also cracked up and smiled.

"Yeah, we have practiced glaring for about two minutes without laughing and we still can't win you two."

Yuma cracked while Miki's face bored and they high-fived, "It's 10 years earlier that you will win us, sister Fanie, sister Maria." He grinned. The foreigners widened their eyes including the 2 men, 'What the heck?' was on their thought.

"Maria, Fanie, what's this? I don't get it." The second man asked. Maria giggled softly while Fanie scowled, "We just have a little competition of glaring-without-laughing. It is our greeting when we meet each other." Fanie grinned widely.

"Yeah, and we couldn't win them." Maria pointed to Yuma and Miki.

"Oh, Yuri… You are here too?" Fanie looked at the pigtails girl.

"Yes, don't tell me that you two will join us on the journey?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Oh Lord…" Fanie groaned.

"Er.. Care to explain the situation to us?" Natsume for the first time asking them.

Fanie cleared her throat, "Okay, we are your captains, boys and girls. And we are assigned to go on journey with you all. Anyway, my name is Fanie Angela Ho, I'm Ethnic Chinese but an Indonesian."

"My name is Maria May Tandela and I'm the same with Fanie. We are best friends though." She smiled gently.

"The name is Ryou Haruyama and I'm Japanese." The dark purple man introduced.

"My name is Takeshi Fukami and I'm Japanese too. Anyway, we will start our journey on tomorrow, is that clear?" the 11 foreigners nodded while the trio choked. 'What the hell? Tomorrow? You are kidding me!' they thought simultaneously.

Maria looked at the trio, "You three seem surprised." She said with Indonesian language.

"Of course! Tomorrow? You are not joking, right? We got a school tomorrow for heaven sake!" Yuri said.

"Well, we could ask permission with the principal and I think he will approve it." Fanie said with her relax tone.

"You are not kidding…" Miki muttered.

Yuma rolled his eyes mockingly, "Damnit, how will I tell my parent now? We just wanted to see this new 'extracurricular' lesson and then we end up starting the journey tomorrow. What's wrong with the world?" He face-palmed himself.

The foreigners looked at their stress face, they didn't understand what they were talking about but they knew that their new-friends were having a hard time, "Hey, I don't know what you were talking about but if you couldn't decide that if you can't go, we aren't going to push you." Reishi said.

"It's not like we couldn't go but we just need some time to ask our parent about this. I mean, this is so sudden. A few minutes ago we were just curious about the new extracurricular lesson since Miki always dream about adventuring and taking a journey." Yuma explained to them as they looked at Miki who sighed.

"Yeah, entirely it is my fault that I dragged Yuri and Yuma." She simply said.

"Miki…! It's not your fault! Come on girl, your dream is about to become real!" Yuri scolded the girl.

"I know, Yuri. But how about our parents?" She asked. Fung-Han could feel the tense and pressure on Miki's aura. 'I want to help her, but how?' he asked himself.

The class grew silent, "We could speak with your parents then." Fanie said.

"Yeah, it's your dream Miki! And Yuri too, you want to see Japan, right?" Fanie didn't give up encouraging Miki.

Yuri nodded, "Yes! Come on Miki!" Yuri begged her.

Miki sighed, "I got no choice huh? Beside I still want to do that, right Yuma?" Miki grinned slyly. Yuma thumbed-up, "That's my close friend." He grinned slyly.

Yuri face-palmed herself, "Well, at least she will join."

"Do what?" Kanade asked with a frown.

"Yeah, do what?" Maria asked.

Yuri didn't want to tell the foreigners so she changed her language, "Sis Maria, Sis Fanie, please don't tell the foreigners about this. Please!" Yuri clasped her hand.

"Yeah! It will be no fun!" Yuma exclaimed.

Fanie and Maria looked at each other then nodded, "Okay then, unless it wasn't something unnecessary." Maria stated.

"Well, actually we are going to spy them. Those foreigners seem attracted to each other. Like that Nikky girl and Jason, and Claus guy too. He always looks at Sophia." Miki explained.

"Wow, for a weird split characters girl, you sure have a big memory memorizing their faces and names." Yuma mocked her and received a death glare from Miki.

"Are you serious?" Fanie raised an eyebrow, glanced at the foreigners who were talking with Ryou Haruyama and Takeshi Fukami now.

"Yeah. Positive." Yuri said.

"Okay then, just don't get a fight with them but make a good friend with them." Maria smiled gently to the trio.

"Yes Sis Maria." The trio smiled to the woman.

"Hey, tell me. Where did you know Maria and Fanie?" Takeshi asked the trio after the two men finished their chit-chat with the foreigners.

"Er… We are childhood friends, except Miki." Yuri answered.

"Except her?" Claus raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you could tell us?" Reishi asked.

The trio looked each other and received a nod from Miki, gesturing them to tell the 11 boys and girls plus 2 men. "Well, she was a transferred student from Moscow exactly 2 years ago." Yuma took the chance to tell them.

"Wow, from Moscow? Really?" Nikky Silver beamed.

"Yes, and she…er…was hard to deal with." Yuri laughed nervously.

"Hey! That is so mean of you Yuri!" Miki growled.

Yuri stuck her tongue out playfully, "It was reality Miki. You were so distance back there and you never speak to anyone. You always glare at them with your vicious eyes. Like a lone wolf."

"Well, sorry for being a lone wolf but it is my character preventing me from stranger." Miki huffed. "You really have a weird split characters and the Madness Tiger one is really shivering me." Yuma shuddered while Miki 'hehehe' slyly.

"Split characters?" Chitose asked.

"Oh no! Guess we blurted out. Why don't you just see her split characters by yourselves when the journey later?" Yuri grinned mischievously making the foreigners gulped and sweat-dropping. Takeshi cleared his throat by now.

"Anyway, let's end today's meeting and tomorrow we will meet again here at about 7 a.m. got it?" Everyone nodded, the trio stood up relaxing their muscles.

"Man, that was tough!" Miki said after they went out from the class, bringing her black back out.

"Yeah, to think that was one hell crazy 'extracurricular'." Yuma crossed his hand over his chest.

"Well guys, we have one mission to do. It is to ask the permission from our parents." Yuri said with a shuddered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forget!" Miki smack her forehead.

"Gee… I hope mom will give her permission. If she is not then we won't be together." Yuma grunted, wondering will his mother gave him the permission to go to the out world.

"Hey! Good luck with your asking permission." Jason Trans said to the trio. Miki glared at him fiercely but she didn't respond at him, "Er.. Thanks Jason.." Yuri thanked him.

"Yeah, it will be fun if we travelled together." Reishi said with her warm smile.

"And we will know each other more!" Nikky pumping her fist to the air cheerfully.

"It will be nice." Kanade sheepishly said with her Korean accent.

"Okay. Thanks guys." Yuma and Yuri thanked them. Miki scowled silently, she gave them unemotional look and bored eyes as usual which Fung-Han interested in. He approach the girl, "Good luck,Miki." He smiled.

Miki looked at him with her unflattering look, "Thanks." This caught off guard him, to think that she will at least smile to him a bit to him but no… She didn't even give him a chance and that didn't make Fung-Han gave up knowing more about her.

'Typical Chinese boy… Always want the girl in front of him flattered like a bunch of idiots. Sorry, but that won't work on me Mister.' Miki thought sarcastically.

"Let's get home Miki…" Yuri called her.

"Okay… See you guys tomorrow." She bowed at them politely.

"See you then." Kid smiled at her.

Miki, Yuma and Yuri walked out from the school together as they talked about the last event. Miki laughed at her acting and being praised well by Yuma, "Hahaha! Their faces..! Looked funny!" He cracked up.

Miki grinned slyly, "Actually, for some acquaintances we were so bad you know. I think they are good friends except that Jason." Miki huffed.

"You seemed really hate him, why?" Yuri asked.

"Not that I hate him but… I don't know… His lame sarcasm made me sick of him." She scoffed.

"Ah, it's a good way to start a friendship." Yuma said sarcastically.

Miki looked at him with a disgust face, "In my face. Hell if I'm going to hear another low and lame sarcasm. Anyway, Kanade's Korean accent was a little…weird huh?" 

"Well, it's not that weird but I admit it's cute too! But Reishi is so cool! She is the same age with us by I can feel her leadership is stronger than anyone." Yuri squealed.

Miki and Yuma nodded, "Agree… But Fung-Han also got a wise character." Yuma said with a grin plastered on his face. Miki twitched at Fung-Han's name, her heart beat faster as usual. She touched her chest, 'What's this?' she asked herself.

"Kid Nishimura… That kid got a gray hair and that was really surprised me when we met him." Yuri tapped her chin lightly. Miki quickly slapped those thoughts of her and onto the chat with her two closest friends.

"It's not that surprised when you weren't lived in Indonesia." Miki smirked, "Majority of Indonesia people are black hair but if you went to Japan and USA you will find their hair different. But I heard majority of Japan people are brunette, black hair, and some rainbow colors." Yuma and Yuri laughed at it. But it was the truth, whether the dyed it or it is natural, every road and street at Japan you will got a different colors, exactly like rainbow.

"What about white hair?" Yuri asked enthusiastic with the topic that Miki brought.

"That I will consider the rare type one. Because you will find people with white hair kinda rare one. And more rare color is black hair with green streaks." Miki said, implying to someone. Can you guess?

"You mean Nikky Silver? Yeah, I found it kinda weird. She is a British girl but did you find strange seeing her green streaks? Where does she have that DNA anyway." Yuma wondered.

"You have to ask her by yourself then." Miki shrugged, "Speaking of hair, Kanade, Reishi and Chitose got a same violet hair and that surprised me."

"Oh yeah! It seemed a coincidence to find 3 color violet hair in the same place." Yuri said, wondering why they gathered in one place coincidentally. She was really happy seeing many Japanese gathered in her town. Not to mention she would join them travelling around the world. Oh! Can't wait!

"Talk about weird… Claus Calrosfel… He has that wavy indigo blue hair… He seemed came from a rich family and his Japanese was…I could say that it was really fluent." Yuma amazed.

"I think the same too. He seemed someone needs freedom like Sophia Yuan, that Hongkong girl. Just by looking at their eyes I could figure that they need freedom and that was the reason they joined the Adventure Team." Miki concluded. Yuri and Yuma awed by her observed. Miki was one hell good observance of people though and she didn't really admit that she was good on it.

"Wow Miki… Just by looking at their eyes you could guess their personalities… I'm awed." Yuri smiled at the raven-haired. Miki grinned proudly, "That's what people called talent." Secretly she thought herself that she was really good on reading people like a book, it was a little habit of her when she was kid that she can see people's personalities just by looking and observed them, but only some personalities. She was not a physic anyway.

"How about Natsume Jeonsang? He looked one of the quiet person… But he looked hot I admit." Yuri grinned playfully, Yuma eying her as he got this tickling feeling. What is it? Was it that when you are in crushed with someone but that someone somehow praising another by saying 'hot' or 'pretty' people called it…jealous? Miki looked at Yuma, snickering silently.

"Yeah yeah Yuri… But I think he got his eyes on Kanade. I saw his eyes were glancing on Kanade occasionally." Miki said.

"I know about that. I just praised him, that's all. I think they could make a cute couple." Yuri clasped her hands as she smiled widely at the two friends. Yuma silently sighed in relief, Miki looked at Yuma, rolling her eyes mockingly, 'Lovebird…' she thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"Wow… So, it wasn't a coincidence that the 3 violet hair got on the same team?" Alice asked. Miki nodded at her, "It wasn't but they make such a good friend to each other." By now, the day had turned into a warm-chilly evening. Miki looked at the clocked. 5.30 p.m. Time sure flew fast.<p>

"Anyway, I want to invite you to the camp base tomorrow, can you come? You will stay about 4 days 3 nights at our camp and have some fun learning surviving on the forest and maybe we could go spy the others. And I will tell the continue story on the camp. " Miki winked playfully.

Alice's face lit up, "Really? Tomorrow? Yay!" She cheered happily as she put her hands on Miki's, "I will! What time you will pick me up?"

"10 a.m. sharp… Don't forget to bring some clean clothes and your girls equipments." Miki mentioned. Alice nodded abruptly, couldn't stop her excitement that the fact she would go to meet Miki's friend, learning about their journey and many more!

"Well then, I should get going now. I have to confirm the others about your coming tomorrow." The two best friends then walked to Alice's front door, Miki then said good-bye to her, "Send my regard to Christina, okay?" She winked.

Alice giggled, "Sure thing."

Miki walked out from Alice's front yard and walked slowly to the left, directing herself to her base camp. Alice on the other hand sighed happily, "Boy! I can't wait!" She said to herself, closing her eyes sinking the story that Miki had told her.

"Can't wait what?" A voice snapped her as she jerked her head to the voice. She gasped when she found that all-too-well-known voice.

Shun Kazami was standing there after Miki went off, he sure that it was Miki but decided to leave her alone, when he spotted that Alice was standing on her front door saying that she can't wait with her eyes closed cheerfully.

Alice was speechless, couldn't say anything at the raven-haired male as he took a closer look on her eyes, their faces was just a few inches as his body was getting to closer to Alice. The orange hair female blushed in deep crimson when Shun looked at her with his charming honey brown eyes.

"Well, Alice? Care to tell me what's going on?" Alice squeaked at the question. Oh boy.

'Oh no! What am I going to do? Tell him? Or not? I was still embarrassing with last night's incident!' she struggled on her own. As if Shun could read her thoughts he smirked.

"Don't worry Alice. I won't laugh at last night's incident. In fact I felt like I was wrong pushing you on telling me the truth." His bangs hid his eyes, he looked guilty at what had he done last night. Alice quickly snapped out.

"No no! It's not that! I..urh.. I was embarrassed… You know, you were the first person seeing me crying aside from her. I felt my heavy burden was lifted up when I cried on your…chest…" She whispered at the last word as her face was deep in red.

Shun raised an eyebrow, his lip curled into a wide smile as he pulled her close to her chest, wrapping his hands around her. Alice was taken aback but she didn't run or tried to pull away. Shun felt her tensed body and her warm cheek. He stroked her hair gently with a smile tugging on his lip, "Alice… It was okay if you let out your emotion occasionally. Your heart and mind would be much better and I will become your place." Alice's eyes widened. She closed her eyes and opened it again, her lip slowly formed a small smile.

She wrapped her hands around Shun's waist, burying her face deeper. Much to Shun's surprised at she was hugging her back, he tightened his wrap protectively and brought her closer. A few sentences came out from Alice's mouth which made the raven male hair smiled satisfy, "Thank you, Shun…"

He couldn't help but smiled more to the girl as he pulled off her reaching his strong hand to bruise her pale cheek gently, Alice's face turned to red again but she didn't complain instead she liked it. Shun chuckled softly.

"You are always welcome, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>Bad? Good? Suggestions? Comments? Critics? REVIEW it!<strong>

**Anyway, I got a news to you : I won't be able to update the next chapter but I will try it. I got a freaking many exams next week and next two weeks. I will try to update it when I got time and in the mean time, please review this chapter.**

**By the way preview for next chapter:**

**Chapter 21: Join the Camp!**

_(Alice's voice again) It's so great to join the camp! Wait. What are you guys doing here? Join the camp? Seriously? Shun! You are not kidding me right? Oh no... What will Miki respond on them?_


	22. Join The Camp!

**I'm truly sorry for the late and long update, my exams were going on hell and tomorrow is my last monthly exam! YAY! but then, after the monthly exams finished, I will go to the Semester Exams. GAHHH! STRESSFUL! Good thing is, this chapter will be longer than usual ! Wow!**

**This one is kinda long enough because I felt guilty haven't uploaded it for awhile... after this story, I don't know if I could continue the next one. And for those who had reviewed my last chapter, thanks a lot. I'm sorry I couldn't reply your review this time because I'm a bit hurried.**

**So, on to the point!**

**Note: Will include OCs, dont READ if you DON'T LIKE it, remember, I have warned you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bakugan for the last time, I owned the plot story and my own OC, the other OCs are the reviewers' and my friends'.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Join the Camp!**

Morning 9 a.m. Alice Gehabich was packing her stuff on a medium sling bag yellow color. Her face beamed as she hummed a soft tone. Christina was helping her picked her clothes. She checked once more for the last time and smiled, "Okay. It's done." She nodded, Christina looked at her smiling, "We will miss you, dear. Just be careful there. And I know you will make many friends and learn more experience from them." She kissed Alice's forehead lightly.

The girl smiled at her grandmother, "Yes Grandma." Alice put her bag around her shoulder as it sling down. "It will be just great, Grandma! Meeting Miki's friends from another country." Alice smiled energetically.

"Yes, Alice. Your grandfather told me to say this to you by the way, : Alice, please be careful when you camp on. I know Miki can protect you but I still aware with what happened to you. So please take care yourself." Alice giggled softly.

"Oh Grandpa such a protective." Christina scowled.

"Oh yes he is. He seems to underestimate Miki's power." Alice laughed. Just by then her door bell rung, she raised an eyebrow and wondered who it is. She went with her grandmother to meet the someone who rung her door bell in a wondering face.

"Could it be Miki?" Christina asked. Alice shook her head, "No. She said she will fetch me at 10 a.m. sharp. She is a very disciple girl, there is no way she will fetch me this fast too." She opened her door and reveled…

"Hey Alice! Good morning!" Alice jumped and frowned.

"Runo…? Guys..? Hey! Good morning too. What are you guys doing here?" Alice tilted her head slightly confused at them. The gang was coming to her house. The gang, you know; Runo, Dan, Julie, Billy, Marucho, Baron, Ace, Mira, Jake, Ren, Fabia and Shun.

Alice gulped when she spotted Shun there, her face went embarrassed and flushed. She still remembered yesterday's awkward situation when they embracing each other. 'Oh boy…' she thought flushing.

Shun walked to her, standing in front of her who bowed her head, looking to the floor, Christina smiled at this. She intended to shut up and watch the teens, "Hey Alice." Shun greeted her with a smile tugging on his lip. Alice smiled nervously.

"Hey there… Anyway, what are you guys doing here?" Alice asked tried to change the mood.

"Well…" Dan tried to say something but being cut by Runo and Julie.

"We come here to visit you, Alice." Julie squealed.

"Yeah! We bring Jake, Ren and Fabia so that we can chit-chat together." Alice looked at the smiling mentioned guys. Fabia smiled at her as Alice smiled back at dark blue haired girl. Marucho then spotted Alice's sling bag.

"Hey, Alice. Are you going somewhere?" He asked. Everyone looked from him to her and spotted her bag as well. Alice couldn't help but beamed happily. "Yeah! I'm going to join my friend on camp. I just can't wait!"

Shun snapped his head, jerking his head to face Alice with unbelief eyes, "Camp?" he whispered.

"Wow! Camping huh? Sounds great!" Billy pumping his fist to the air.

Ace nodded with Mira on his hand, "It will be great."

"Oh! I got an idea! Why don't we all join you and your friend? The more the merrier!" Runo said, everyone nodding their heads but not Alice who took the surprised. 'Eh? What?'

"So, how is it Alice? Can we join too?" Mira asked the orange hair girl. Alice squeaked, she didn't know if Miki would approve it. Alice shook her head abruptly, "I don't know guys." Everyone looked at her confusedly.

"Wait. What do you mean by you don't know?" Baron asked her confusedly.

"Well… I don't know if she will approve you all to join."

"Then we should go talk to her…" Ren said. Good point Ren.

Alice sighed heavily at this point, 'Oh no… What will Miki respond?'

Then everyone turned their back to see a girl with raven hair stood in front Alice's fence. She was wearing a dark blue inner shirt with long yellow dress sliding down from her waist back, she also was wearing a dark blue buckle shoes and dark blue watch. Her dark brown eyes were bored with no emotional flowing through her as if she looked-a-like a scary doll. She glared at Alice's friend.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Miki Yamamoto asked the girl who nodded and smiled. Everyone eying the girl with surprised eyes. Why not surprised? Because the girl who invite Alice to join the camp was the girl from before who was so distance toward them and gave them a cold shoulder.

Alice quickly asked what she wanted to ask, "Hey, can they join us too?" Miki glared at them with her wide scary yet surprised eyes. Everyone shuddered but not Alice who giggled.

"Relax. They aren't going to eat me." Miki shot a dangerous look at Alice for mocking her.

"I know that." She simply said.

"S—So are you going to let us join you and Alice on camp?" Dan stammered.

Miki shot him a look, Dan squeaked while Runo stifled a giggle, "You know… If you want to join us then you have one condition." For the first time Miki talk to them which surprised them. She put her index finger in front of her face.

"What is it?" Shun asked eagerly.

"Jump from the Tokyo Tower." Everyone shocked and gasped, muttering are you kidding me and widening their eyes in unbelief. Alice shot a glare at her, "Miki Yamamoto!" She warned her.

Miki cracked up, the gang took the surprised on it. The usual cold ice girl was cracking up. Wow. But they also found out her name. Miki Yamamoto.

"Just kidding. Fine, they can join. I will set the tent up with the others. Anyway, go back to your house and get pack up everything that needs. Remember, no SUITCASE or I will throw it." Miki warned them with a dangerous look. They nodded abruptly, not wanting to disobey her since she is the boss. One disagreement then the hell no way she would let them joined her and Alice.

The gang went to their own houses as Mira, Ace, Baron, Jake, Ren and Fabia went to Marucho's big mansion to pack their things quickly. As the gang was busied themselves packing faster, Miki and Alice waited them at Alice's front house. Miki smirked at her, "Well, guess we got a lot friends to bring, huh? It's like pain in the ass."

Alice glanced at Miki, she pulled her ear, "No bad words, please." Miki winced but laughed at her. Alice couldn't help but smile at her best-friend. "Anyway, they better hurry or I will kick their butts off. I hate waiting for stranger. I should have asked them to bark around the town 3 times." Miki said with a little tease tone, Alice glared at her , "You better not Missy. Because I will personally beat you." Miki cracked up.

"Fine. I was just joking, though." The orange hair smiled at her as they waited for her friends to come. Soon, Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie and Billy came. Dan carried his red bag around his should, Runo have her blue sling bag on her right shoulder. Julie on the other side got her pink-white big sized bag on her shoulder, wonder if she put too much cosmetic on it. Billy had his orange-white backpack on his back and the last Shun carried his dark green small sized.

Miki glared at them, "Are you just fly from USA? Taking such a long time to pack things?" She sarcastically asked, still glaring at them with her bored eyes.

Dan gulped while Runo hissed silently, Julie and Billy nervously scratched their head and Shun crossed his arm over his chest, "Well…" Dan was trying to explain but was cut off by Miki's hand.

"Okay, I understand." She said simply which making the gang confused, why? Because they haven't explained any words! Alice giggled softly at her teasing, "Oh Miki, you really like to tease them." The gang was taken aback, seeing Miki laughed softly making them relieved. Thinking that she might glare at them to the death making them shuddered. Miki scoffed silently at Alice's compliment.

"Thank you, and I learned it from Natsume though." Alice raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Korea and Japan crossbreed?"

Miki nodded, "Yep, he always do that and made us laughed."

Dan and the others looked each other, "Er.. girls.. Who is this Natsume guy?"

Alice and Miki looked each and smiled, "You will know soon we reached their, goggle head." Miki said.

Runo giggled at Miki's mock, she silently agreed to the raven hair girl, "Nice going, Yamamoto." Dan glared at Runo. Why the hell she sided her anyway?

"I got that cover, Misaki." Miki smirked.

Soon, Marucho, Ren, Jake, Fabia, Ace, Mira and Baron came along, "Sorry guys! We were late!" Marucho panted heavily. "Yeah, Baron there was confused on what he would bring." Ace pointed at Baron who flushed in red tomato. Miki rolled her eyes mockingly not even bother with the excuses. Baron had his white big backpack around his back, Ren carried his small black bag, Jake carried his brown gym back on his hand, Ace has his sling bag a purple medium sized and Marucho's indigo blue backpack was hugging around his shoulders.

"But Mira and Fabia took their times too!" Baron said.

Mira and Fabia glared deathly at him, "Sorry for taking your time but we are girls and girls need to check on what thing she should bring." Fabia said carrying her orange back on her left shoulder and Mira had her dark brown back on her right shoulder. The two's back were about big sized one.

"Oh yeah? You two were about to bring a suitcase." Ace countered, although he is Mira's boyfriend he still liked to play at her. Mira glared at him dangerously.

"Oh shut up Ace." Mira said.

"Oh come on guys. It's just a small matter." Dan stood between them, trying to calm the both sides. Ren sighed, Marucho pushed his glasses as he sighed as well. Jake…Well Jake was sweat-dropping.

"It's a SMALL MATTER? Look Dan, for me this is big." Baron said clenching his fist.

"Yeah Dan, stay away." Fabia glared at him, hands on her hip. They were going to do another bicker. Alice observed the quarreling guys with spark on their eyes. She sweat-dropped, "Er..Shun.. Are they always like that?" She whispered to the raven hair male.

Shun nodded slowly and sighed, "Always and I'm tired." Alice giggled at him. Shun smiled, knowing that she didn't open the topic about yesterday's awkward and now they were talking like they never done that.

Billy and Julie on the same time looking at the quarreling guys with jawed dropping, "Wow Juls, Baron is someone huh?"

"Yeah, I agree, Billy." Julie shook her head and sighed.

Runo joined the quarrel team as she yelled at Baron to help Mira and Fabia. Somewhat this situation made Miki's head almost exploded, her brow eyes were twitching, "THE HELL SHUT UP! OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK THE HELL OUT OF YOU ALL!" she yelled angrily at them, the gang went on silence with fear as they didn't want to make the girl more frustrated.

She then smiled deviously which making them shuddered and shivered, "Thank you for your silence and please no bickering to each other, you got that?" Everyone abruptly nodded their heads not wanting to make her angry.

Miki then turned her heels and started her pacing walk as the gang followed her, they went to whisper on Alice, "Hey, Alice. She is so scary. Does she always like that?" Dan asked.

Alice couldn't help but giggled, "Yeah, and please don't make her mad, her second personality, the Madness Tiger will come out and she will surely kick you out." Everyone looked at her with a confused faces, "Eh? Second personality? Madness Tiger? What's that? You mean she got another personality?" Julie asked.

Alice nodded at the respond, "She has 3 different personality. Let me explain, first personality is Happiness Tree; the cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl, calm one, she rarely took this out but sometimes her sarcastic blend on this personality. Second personality is Madness Tiger; the uncontrollable berserk girl and used some mild words, this one come out when she is in high level angry, and for your information she was about to transform to this personality but then she held in. The third one is Cold Ice; the mysterious, quite and ignorance yet she speak sarcastic, this one come out when she deal with stranger. And that's all." Alice explained.

"Oh…So that's why when we first she looked cold and distance. Not to mention she looked at us with bored dull eyes." Dan rubbed his chin, pondering the day when he first met the girl.

Alice nodded, "She always likes that. Her eyes could be more vicious if you tried to press her." she smiled innocently, the gang looked at her sweat-drooping at the fact that she was too innocent to feel Miki's cold aura.

"She is..so scary… I don't want to fight her…" Jake said with a shudder.

"Yeah man. She will probably kill us to the hell." Dan scoffed silently.

"Did she have an accident causing she has 3 different personalities?" Marucho asked logically.

The orange haired shook her head, "No, apparently it is her natural since her birth."

"It's quite strange for a person to have 3 different personalities." Ren said.

"Well, it would be strange for someone who got reptilian scary eyes." Ace baffled out.

Ren glared at the boy, "Sorry if I got these eyes, Ace. I got these since birth, you know."

"Then I doubt you are human." Ace scoffed.

The silver haired boy gritted his teeth, clenching his fist tightly. He was about to punch Ace when Fabia stop them, "Stop it you guys. Ace, it's not polite to say something like that. I know Ren looked like he isn't one of humans like us because of his eyes but he still our friends and friends won't said such a taboo thing, got it?" Ren smiled at her, he unclenched his fist feeling calmer than before. 'Oh, Fabia…' he trailed off.

Mira smacked his boyfriend's head, glared deathly at him. Ace winced, rubbing his head, "Okay okay I know it. Sorry Ren." He apologized to tan boy.

"It's okay." He simply said. Jake looked at them amused, "Wow Ren, to think that you never yelled at us you are such a good person." Ren smiled at the compliment.

The girls giggled minus Miki who observed them with a small ghost smile appeared. 'Good friends always come to a good day.' she thought silently.

"Hey, I don't know you could sing, Billy." Julie gasped taking everyone's attention, Billy on the other side was blushing.

"What what? Did we miss something?" Runo asked.

"Well, we were talking about a song; The Rock City Boy by Jamil. I like that song!" Julie squealed happily, leaning closer to the Australian boy and kissed his cheek. Billy flushed but a satisfy smile tugging around his lip.

"The Rock City Boy? Oh the rap song one huh? Yeah, I like that one as well, the rap is so unbelievable fast and funny." Runo said with a nod.

"Then sing to us, Billy!" Dan half-yelled. Billy abruptly shook head disagreeing, "I can't Dan. There isn't any music to help me anyway."

Dan pouted, "Fine. I will go find a band for you to sing." He said half-teasing.

Miki sighed, Ren looked at the sighing girl, "What's up Miki? You looked trouble." Miki looked at the tan skin boy bringing everyone's attention back to the girl, the raven haired girl stared at them for awhile before she talked.

"Nothing. It's just, the way you all chit-chatting reminded me of my friends at camp." She smiled sincerely at them. Everyone looked at her with an unbelief eyes minus Alice who smiled back at her.

"By the way, here we are…" Miki said with a monotone voice as the time was ticking fast they didn't realize that they had walked far enough to see the dense, green forest. The path to enter it was openly enough to be seen by the gang. They awed.

"Fuji Forest huh?" (1) Marucho said.

Miki nodded in respond, she walked in to the forest as the gang followed her, sightseeing their eyes to see the sunlight through the calm forest. Birds chirping and small animals such as rabbits, squirrel, birds and insects living there.

About a minute later, they heard two different voices, its unknown voices but know-too-well by Miki. She hissed and snickered. "I can't believe you two were waiting there like a bunch of idiots." The gang looked at Miki confused.

The bush waved with shrieking sounds which making the gang 'eek' lightly. Came out two different humans with a different gender. It's a boy and a girl. The girl had black high pigtails and was wearing ninja-like suit with pink boots. Her eyes reflecting a dark brown resembled to Miki's. Another company was a boy with jet black hair and had same eyes. His body was thin but muscular at the same time, wearing a white shirt and long black pants with tennis shoes on him.

"Ah Miki, welcome back! And yeah we were waiting for you because we were so eager to see who's coming." The girl chirped happily.

"That sounds you, Yuri." The boy mocked her. The mentioned girl, Yuri, glared at him dangerously.

"What was that Yuma? Wanna fight me?" Miki sighed.

The Yuma boy chuckled, "I will and satisfy me, princess." With this Yuri clenching her fist tightened and anger face could be seen as Miki twitched.

"STOP IT! Hey, we are having guests here and if you don't mind I will bring them to the captains, got it? And please, no more fight. I got enough fight with Nikky yesterday so stay put!" Miki lunged at the two friends of her. They grew silence and nodded. Yuma scowled secretly and Yuri looked guilty.

The gang stood awed there seeing the fierce eyes of the raven haired girl, she sighed tiredly, "You two better help me set 2 tents more. I sort of bringing a gang here.." Miki glanced behind her. Yuri and Yuma took a look closer. The two looked at the gang with a smile plastered.

"Roger Boss!" Yuri saluted.

"You sure bring a whole bunch gang. I thought you are one unsociable person." Yuma said sarcastically. Miki glared at him.

"I am. But seeing they desperately wanna join the camp since Alice is there." She pointed on the orange haired girl. Yuri squealed lightly, "Oh! So this is the Alice you have told us before. She looks cute and innocent. Hi there. The name is Yuri Wijaya. I'm an Indonesian girl but can speak Japanese." Yuri smiled at the gang. The gang gasped, "Indonesia? Wow, that's one far country you were born there…" Jake said.

"Yeah… And not just me, the others came from different countries too, except some are pure Japanese. Mind me, my name got a little Japanese because of my mom. She is one hell fans of Japanese culture." Yuri said shrugging.

"So, Wijhahya isn't it?" Dan pronounced it wrongly.

Yuri face-palmed herself, "Oh God… This is the tenth time I got such a reply. Let me teach you how to pronounce it. It's Wi-Ja-ya without 'h'. Got it?" Dan nodded unsure.

"Wijahya?"

Another face-palmed from Yuri and chuckles from Miki and Yuma, "It's Wi-Ja-ya! Oh God..!" tired of replying she groaned.

"Wijaya?" Marucho asked. Yuri then grinned satisfy.

"Yes! That's it! It's not hard to pronounce it though.." she eyed Dan who scratched his head.

"Sorry about that, I kinda sucks in mention foreign names."

"By the way, my name is Yuma Matsumoto Wang. I'm a crossbreed Japanese and Indonesia. But I live in Indonesia." Yuma smirked to the gang.

"Wow… crossbreed? That's mean one of your parent must be a Japanese?" Billy asked cheerfully. Yuma smiled in respond.

"Yeah, my mother is Japanese while my father is Indonesian but he is also an Ethnic Chinese." He explained.

"Ethnic Chinese? But he is Indonesian, isn't he?" Runo asked confusedly, obviously she didn't know about it.

"Well, my father's ancestor was from China and that goes to all my friends at Medan. They travelled to Indonesia and stayed there. So from generation to generation we are Ethnic Chinese with Indonesian Nationality." Yuma explained again to them, they nodded understood.

"And that goes to me and Miki too. You see, my families are Ethnic Chinese and Miki's mom is one of them." Everyone turned their head to look at the raven haired girl.

She rolled her eyes mockingly, "I still suck at Chinese language."

"Didn't Fung-Han teach you when he got a free time?" Yuma asked slyly.

"Yes he did, but somehow my brain didn't sink those words." Miki hissed. "Anyway let's head back to report." She walked forward into the deepest forest as the others followed her.

"Isn't this great having a camp with friends from other countries? It's so great!" Billy pumped his fist.

"I do agree with you Billy." Ren nodded.

"How many guys joined the camp there?" Jake asked Yuma who smiled, "It's about 18. 7 girls, 7 boys with 4 captains."

"Wow, that's awesome. It could be one hell fun." Runo squealed.

"Hahaha… It's not fun at all time. Sometimes we could hear Miki and Nikky yelling about their arguments, then hearing Jason's lame sarcastic commenting about their arguments, Reishi's lectures, Fung-Han's warning to Miki but mostly to flirt her rather than scolding her, Sis Maria and Sis Fania's shrieking seeing Kanade and Chitose worst hell cooking." Yuri sighed tiredly.

Obviously the gang didn't recognize who is she talking about but they knew soon they will recognize them. They walked deep down the forest and met 3 camps around with a blue, pink, and green colors, camp fire on the center, hanging clothes near the camps, about 4 logs were rounding the camp fire and 2 tables with raw foods.

They spotted the members were gathered there as if they were bickering about something. "Look here, Nikky, I know you don't like to be helped but at least please let me help you!" a boy shouted only to be surrounded by the others. Dan and the others looked at the shouting boy, he got an untidy black hair and green eyes, his skin was pale as white as snow and by the face of his they could guess that he wasn't Japanese…maybe an American? He wore a green shirt with black leather jacket on it, black jeans and black combat boots. How strange for a mere American boy.

The girl who became his target of yelling got a short black hair with green streaks and a side fringe, green bright eyes, she looked irritated with the boy. She wore a dark green tank top with black jeans short and green belt around her waist. She also got a pair of short flat boots above her ankle, they recognized the girl's face didn't seems a Japanese, more like a British or American.

Miki sighed, "Not this again…" She mumbled. Alice looked at the Miki with a sweat-drop, "Could this be… Nikky and Jason that you were talking about?" Miki nodded, "Extremely annoying two 'Love-Hate' members that sickening me out of the hell." She muttered darkly. The gang heard what she was saying and slightly sweat-dropping, 'Extremely annoying that sickening her?' the thought unison.

"Oh come on, guys…Don't fight again…" A soft yet sweet voice said, a girl with violet hair tied in high pigtails and her eyes was piercing silver, she was clad in cream shorts with black straps hanging down from both sides, a tight lavender sleeveless tank top with separate added dark purple sleeves and a rounded neckline with a black ribbon choker, and light brown ankle tight combat shoes with small rubber heel.

"Hey, give it up man…" a boy was trying to break them up, he has an indigo blue navy hair and eyes, by his speaking, there was a little Australian accent. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with black shirt underneath it, blue jeans and white running shoes.

Miki sighed again, approaching the groups, "Kanade, Claus… What happened again this time?" she asked with a stern looking yet tired face.

The one who be called Kanade looked up and saw Miki, "Oh Miki, you are back. It's nothing big though, Nikky and Jason were in their own fighting again…" Kanade huffed.

"Nikky was about to clean the plates when Jason approached her to help her but Nikky was being stubborn." Claus said with a sigh, scratching his hair.

"Where is Reishi? I thought she could handle this matter?" I asked them.

"Reishi is with the captains and Fung-Han talking about their next destination later." A gray spiky haired boy shrugged, he has light brown eyes and cladding in dark green jeans jacket with gray shirt underneath it and a pair of black sneaker on his feet. He has a oriental face, mixed American and Japanese.

Miki twitched when she heard Nikky's voice shrieking. She walked toward the girl and pulled her ears and Jason's too.

"OUCH! MIKI!" they shouted at her unison.

Miki made a disgust look, "How long will you two be fighting over something small? We got a bunch of guests here and get the hell out of your fighting!" Nikky and Jason backed when they saw Dan and the groups. Grumbling, Nikky went to her camp as well as Jason to cool themselves down.

"That Miki for you." Yuri said sweat-dropping.

"Were they always like this?" Dan asked pointing on Jason and Nikky.

"Not really. We the trio spies still spy on their movements." Yuma snickered.

"Wow… you play spy?" Julie asked.

"Yep, me, Yuma and Miki." Yuri said. "But keep it from the others okay? We don't want they know about this though…" Yuri added with a sly grin.

Kanade looked at the group with a smile, "Hello there! You must the groups that Miki told us about. My name is Kanade Yuki Hae, I'm a crossbreed Korean and Japanese. Nice to meet you all!" she bowed her head down.

"Hi there, my name is Claus Calrosfel. I'm an Australian. Nice to meet you all." He smiled toward the group.

"As well as us." Alice said smiling warmly.

"Where is the others?" Shun asked the members, Kanade and Claus looked each other, "Well, Sophia and Chitose are going on shopping since we got guests, while Hiyoshi and Natsume are helping them. The remaining members are having meeting with the captains right now." Claus explained to them.

"Anyway, mind introducing yourselves?" The gray haired boy said with a smirk.

"Before that, introduce yourself first, Kid." Miki said with a dangerous look.

Kid chuckled, "Sorry about that, well, my name is Kid Nishimura. I got American blood mixed with Japanese." He said easily.

"Hi Kid, my name is Alice Gehabich. Here are my friends, he is Shun Kazami and Runo Misaki." She pointed to Runo and Shun.

"Next, Danma Kuso, Julie Makimura, Choji Marukura or we called him Marucho and Billy Gilbert, Julie's boyfriend. And Dan is Runo's boyfriend." Alice said with a giggle making Dan and Runo blushed madly.

Kid laughed, "Oh ho? Lovebirds aren't you? Well, we could play something later night, any more lovebirds?" he said.

"Ace and Mira." Shun sneered receiving a death glare from Ace and a groaned from Mira.

"Oh, the pepper mint boy and the orange fiery girl are lovebirds? Nice.." Kanade awed.

Ace and Mira slightly blushed but their hands were intertwining tightly. Alice couldn't help but smile at the couple. Wondering if she could be just like them. Who would want to be with her? 'There are none.' she thought sadly. A flash of her and Shun was flicked on her mind, she blushed madly at it.

'No way! No! Shun probably think it just as friendly hug as best friends. I won't think far away. Don't get your hope up, Alice..." She scolded herself.

Shun looked at her with a stern yet soft eyes, 'I wonder if she was wondering the same things as mine.'

Alice failed to notice Shun's loving face and eyes, she focused too much on her thoughts. What will happen next?

* * *

><p><strong>FAILED !<strong>

**Review this please. I wonder this will be my last chapter. I'm so failed become an author! Argh!**

**Sorry I can't bring the next preview chapter, if your reviews touch me, I will soon update the next one...**

**Thanks for reading this story so far... Have a good day, people.**


End file.
